Vivre
by Gen' V
Summary: Un événement douloureux a poussé Lilly à quitter Philadelphie, laissant tout ce qu'elle y a vécu derrière elle. Mais une enquête va l'y ramener, et elle verra que le monde est petit.  Du L/S ? euh... un peu lol
1. Chapter 1

Enfin, vous allez découvrir une enquête ! Et oui, Cold Case étant une série policière, il faut bien garder un peu de l'esprit de la série !

**Disclaimer **: Cold Case et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas, sinon j'aurais changé une chose, à ce "series final" lol)

* * *

**Vivre…**

_Chicago, Illinois. Le 26 août 2012._

Lilly ouvrit les yeux. Elle émergea alors d'un sommeil sans rêves mais troublé. Elle tourna la tête machinalement vers son réveil, et regarda l'heure : 6h10. Elle referma les yeux par dépit. Se réveiller si tôt pour un dimanche était idiot. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit que Jack dormait toujours. Elle l'observa alors. C'était un homme de 36 ans, médecin, il travaillait dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux de la ville. Blond, svelte et grand, elle l'avait rencontré un jour lors d'un jogging matinal. Elle s'était foulée la cheville et se massait, assise sur un banc. Il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait proposé son aide. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée aux urgences du Cook County Hospital. Il s'était occupé de tout, et l'avait invité un soir. Elle sourit timidement, se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de son appartement. Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit une boîte de céréales et les mangea à même la boîte, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

**_Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie. 3 ans plus tôt._**

**_Lilly s'était arrêtée de marcher et se planta devant une vitrine. Scotty Valens s'en aperçut, et s'arrêta à son tour. Il rebroussa chemin et une fois arrivé à côté de la jeune femme, suivit son regard._**

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_- Rien, mais regarde ce petit ensemble !_**

**_Il observa ce qu'elle désignait du doigt et vit sur un petit mannequin en plastique blanc, une petite robe bleue. Il regarda le prix, et voulut rentrer dans la boutique pour acheter ce vêtement. Lilly le retint par le bras._**

**_- Attends, Scott… Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, fit-elle caressant son ventre bien rebondi._**

**_- Oui, mais tu l'aimes cette petite robe… Tu veux que notre fille soit la plus belle, non ?_**

**_- Elle sera la plus belle ! Regarde les parents qu'elle a ! Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le jeune homme sur la joue. Elle n'est pas encore née, et tu es déjà…_**

**_- C'est parce que je suis fou amoureux de sa mère ! Donc je ne peux que tomber sous le charme de cette petite fille._**

**_Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire._**

**_Fin du flash back._**

Lilly essuya une larme qui perlait le long de sa joue. Pourquoi en 3 ans de temps, sa vie s'était retrouvée chamboulée ? Elle avait hésité un nombre incalculable de fois, sur l'attitude qu'elle avait prise. Avait-elle bien agi ? Elle avait écouté inlassablement les multiples messages de Scotty sur son répondeur. A chaque fois, la réponse s'éloignait d'elle. Elle réfléchit un court instant. Il fallait qu'elle y aille elle le devait, elle le lui devait. Elle n'entendit pas Jack qui venait de la rejoindre.

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda t'il inquiet.

- Oui, ça va ! Va te recoucher voyons !

- Hey ! On est dimanche, je ne suis pas de garde aujourd'hui, viens avec moi. On profite de cette journée farniente.

- Jack… Je… Il faut que j'aille à Philadelphie aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui ? Mais que vas-tu y faire ?

- Il faut que j'y aille ! C'est tout !

Elle s'échappa des bras du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit les robinets et laissa couler l'eau. Les larmes qu'elle refoulait coulèrent le long de sa joue. Julia Valens Rush aurait fêté ses 3 ans aujourd'hui.

_Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie le même jour._

Scotty avait accepté de travailler dans l'équipe d'astreinte. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à rester seul. Il rentra dans la petite salle de repos du commissariat et y trouva Nick assoupi. Il décida de le réveiller à sa manière. Il s'approcha lentement de son collègue et une fois à côté de son oreille, lui hurla l'ordre de se réveiller. Nick sursauta et regarda derrière lui.

- Non mais t'es dingue ! Et si j'étais cardiaque ?

- Désolé, mais c'était tentant ! Répondit le jeune latino hilare.

- Ca va ?

- Oui…

- Scotty, je sais ! SI jamais tu veux…

- Merci Nick, mais si tu veux vraiment m'aider, il y a là tout un tas de rapports qui nous attend.

- T'as des nouvelles de Lilly ?

Nick s'interrompit, cela lui était venu si naturellement, qu'il en oubliait leur histoire.

- Désolé, vieux ! Je…

- Je n'en ai pas depuis quelques temps… Je… Enfin…

Il s'arrêta et sortit de la pièce. Nick se traita d'idiot. Il savait que son ami n'avait toujours pas digéré la décision de la jeune femme. Quitter Philadelphie, quitter son chagrin, le quitter.

Scotty avait repris sa veste et était sorti de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il marche. Ce qu'il fit pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à sa vie. Il y a 3 ans, il était le plus heureux des hommes : amoureux, futur papa. Il se rappela alors comment tout cela était arrivé.

**_Flash back._**

**_Une enquête avait conduit l'équipe à Las Vegas, et ils avaient décidé de profiter des casinos. Il se rappela que Lilly et lui avaient remporté leurs mises, et avaient fêté ça. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient aperçus de leur attirance réciproque que chacun gardait secrète. Un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, celui où il était tombé amoureux de Lilly Rush. Ils vécurent leur relation secrètement au début, mais la grossesse de la jeune femme avait eu raison de leur secret. Ces 2 années passées ensemble furent les plus belles qu'il ait vécu depuis longtemps._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Il fouilla dans la poche interne de sa veste et en sortit un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite bague en or blanc ornée d'un saphir et d'une émeraude. Une curieuse sensation s'empara de lui, il ferma les yeux et il lui sembla apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle. C'est juste que ce qu'ils vont vivre, et bien ça existe malheureusement... Bon, ça fait la fille qui se justifie là lol... J'espère au moins que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire cette histoire, et évidemment, des reviews, please !

* * *

_Chicago. Illinois, appartement de Lilly Rush._

Elle ferma sa valise et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon.

- Laisse-moi te conduire Lilly, au moins !

- Jack c'est gentil, mais…

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Lilly ! Je vois bien que tu as pleuré, tu sais.

- Ca va Jack !

- Lilly, ça va faire un peu plus d'un an qu'on se voit toi et moi, je te connais… Et là, ça ne va pas.

- Crois-moi Jack, tu ne me connais pas… Enfin, tu ne connais pas tout de moi. Je…

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'accompagner ? Je peux t'aider…

- Non, Jack. Je dois y aller, seule.

- Tu vas retrouver ton amant ? Tenta Jack en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

Lilly ne répondit pas, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se contenta de prendre ses affaires, et ouvrit la porte. Il comprit, et en passant devant elle, il s'excusa. Elle accepta les excuses, et ferma sa porte. Elle accepta qu'il la conduise à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivés, il l'accompagna et l'aida à déposer ses valises. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

Avant d'embarquer, elle sortit son portable, et appela le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir vu. Elle tomba directement sur le répondeur, et ne laissa pas de messages. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix la fit frissonner et elle dû retenir ses larmes.

_Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie, au même moment._

John Stillman avait décidé de venir travailler aussi. Il savait que Scotty ne serait pas resté seul chez lui, et il voulait avoir le jeune homme avec lui, au central, à travailler. L'année d'avant, il était venu le voir chez lui, et l'avait découvert dans un tel état, qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais laisser cela se reproduire. Il avait veillé sur lui et avait rangé, jeter et laver cadavres de bouteilles, verres, etc. Il avait aussitôt appelé Lilly. Il savait qu'ils souffraient tous les 2, mais il trouvait idiot le fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble ce jour si particulier. Il s'était rendu à Chicago et avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme de l'accompagner au cimetière. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés tous les 2, et la jeune femme s'était effondrée dans les bras de son ancien chef. Il avait donc décidé en son fort intérieur que l'année d'après, il essaierait de réunir les 2 jeunes gens.

2 semaines avant, il avait envoyé un billet d'avion à Lilly, avec un petit mot, lui demandant de le tenir informé de sa décision. Elle l'avait rappelé, il y a 3 jours pour lui dire, qu'elle viendrait. Il vit Scotty qui revenait, et l'appela.

- Vous voulez qu'on aille là-bas ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, chef… je…

- Croyez-moi, Scott, je vous comprends, mais vous devez accepter…

- J'ai déjà perdu 2 êtres chers. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre, pour Elisa… Le bébé… je… A cause de ça, Lilly et moi, on…

- Cessez de vous en vouloir Scotty, ce n'est…

- Je sais, oui. Je… Elle ne répond même plus à mes mails. Je…

- Scott…

- Non ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressource, d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle vive sans moi !

- Je vous accompagne !

Scotty capitula.

Lilly arriva à l'aéroport de Philadelphie et après avoir récupéré ses bagages, se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle vit Stillman qui l'attendait. Il la serra dans ses bras, et ouvrit la portière. Il fit le tour de la voiture et y rentra à son tour. Il avait prévenu Scotty qu'il le rejoignait, il avait un empêchement de dernière minute qui le retardait de quelques instants. Le chemin se fit en silence, la jeune femme regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle ne pensait même à rien. La voiture s'arrêta, elle sortit de sa torpeur, et regarda son chef. Il désigna une voiture devant eux.

- Je vais me garer ailleurs, allez-y Lilly. Je vous rejoins.

- Je… chef…

- J'arrive Lilly, promis, mais je ne peux pas rester derrière cette voiture.

Elle sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Tout en marchant, elle se remémora quelques instants de sa vie, ici à Philadelphie.

**_Flash back_******

**_- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à Scotty._**

**_- Rien !_**

**_- Arrête !_**

**_- Si on m'avait dit qu'une femme enceinte avait de telles envies, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Il faut vraiment le voir pour le croire._**

**_- Tu te moques de moi Scott ?_**

**_- Jamais, je n'oserais. Fit-il en enlevant l'assiette de frites du canapé où était allongé la jeune femme._**

**_- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ma réaction ? Fit-elle en entrant dans le jeu du jeune homme._**

**_- Tu ferais quoi pour te venger ?_**

**_- Ca !_**

**_Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Scotty et l'attira contre elle. Il fit le pas qui restait à franchir et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'il contenait mal._******

**_Fin du flash back._**

Elle était arrivée près de la petite tombe et elle se figea sur place. Elle distinguait une silhouette qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Elle comprit. Elle comprit mieux ce que Stillman avait fait. Il savait qu'il serait là. Elle s'approcha lentement. Ayant senti que quelqu'un approchait, il se retourna pensant que c'était son chef qui le rejoignait. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder. Son cœur ne s'arrêtait plus de s'affoler dans sa poitrine il avait tant voulu la revoir, tant voulu lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras.

- Lil… Parvint-il à murmurer.

La jeune femme ne tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Elle avait grand mal aussi à maintenir les battements de son cœur à une vitesse normale. Elle reporta son regard sur la petite stèle qui se tenait devant eux, et lu à voix haute mais chevrotante :

_A Julia, notre fille adorée._

Scotty suivit le regard de la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'elle, et lentement, il lui prit la main qu'elle serra instantanément dans la sienne. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils regardaient la petite tombe. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Elle a 3 ans aujourd'hui ! Fit Lilly en retenant ses larmes.

- Je sais… Je… Elle me manque !

- A moi aussi, répondit-elle sans bouger le regard.

- Tu me manques Lil, continua t'il en la fixant. Je…

- Scott, non s'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me faire confiance, nous faire confiance ?

- Parce que je t'ai fait souffrir. Que je souffre, moi ce n'est pas grave, mais toi…

- Tu ne m'as pas fait souffrir Lilly. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ! La mort subite du nourrisson arrive plus souvent que l'on ne le croit. C'est là que tu me fais souffrir. Je t'aime… Je…

- Je ne peux pas, Scotty. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il allait faire un geste, mais elle le devança et elle s'éloigna. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et l'essuya.

- Je suis désolée Scotty. Je…

- Lilly, laisse-moi au moins…

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il s'approcha d'elle. Lentement, il la prit dans ses bras, et ils laissèrent aller leur chagrin. Il la serrait fort, et lutta contre l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser sur le front. Stillman, regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, avec émotion. Il essuya discrètement ses yeux.

Il signala sa présence, et les 2 jeunes gens sursautèrent. Il s'excusa de les déranger, mais il fallait qu'il demande s'ils voulaient qu'il reste. Lilly lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et Scotty promit à la jeune femme de la redéposer à l'aéroport. Stillman s'en alla donc, les laissant seuls.


	3. Chapter 3

Certes, vous dites que cette histoire est triste, mais vous y revenez lol... Donc une deuxième suite pour aujourd'hui ^^

* * *

A peine, fut-il entré dans son bureau que Nick Vera y entra.

- Chef ! On a un homicide.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un homme a tué sa femme, lors d'un repas de famille.

- Ah oui ?

- La brigade sur place, l'amène ici. Il aurait des informations sur le meurtre de son frère.

- Et pourquoi avoir tué sa femme ?

- Ca, il ne l'a pas dit. Il refuse de parler. Il demande à parler à Lilly ! On fait quoi chef ?

- On se rend là-bas, et on s'en mêle, Nick.

- Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Il le faut bien ! Partez devant moi, je vous rattrape.

Nick sortit du bureau et ferma la porte. John, prit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de son collègue. Il se maudit intérieurement de les déranger, mais la vie continuait et il en avait là, une preuve flagrante. Il savait que la jeune femme émettrait des objections sur la demande qu'il allait formuler, mais il imaginait fort bien la suite. Le type qui ne voulait parler qu'à Lilly, ne révèlerait à personne d'autre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Scotty raccrocha. Il s'était éloigné lorsqu'il avait reconnu le numéro du central. Il avait voulu ignorer l'appel, mais la jeune femme lui avait fait signe de décrocher. D'un geste rageur, il rangea l'appareil dans sa veste. Pourquoi leur infliger ça aujourd'hui ? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour la convaincre de le suivre ? Il fallait qu'elle aille parler à un homme qui venait de commettre un meurtre et qui disait avoir des informations sur un autre meurtre. Il s'approcha de Lilly, et sans qu'il ne puisse placer une seule parole, elle devina.

- Le boulot ?

- Oui… Je…

- Je comprends, tu dois y aller.

- Lilly… J'ai… J'ai un service à te demander, et je…

- Arrête ça Scotty ! En aucun cas, je ne te demanderais de te justifier sur un truc que tu me demandes.

- On est appelé sur un homicide.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez arrêté les affaires classées ? Pourtant John m'a dit que…

Elle se tut, voyant la réaction du jeune homme. Elle avait coupé contact avec lui, mais pas avec Stillman. Il décida de ne pas tenir compte de cette phrase, mais il se posait des questions. Il l'éloigna. Parler de boulot devant la tombe de leur fille le dérangeait.

- On continue les affaires classées, mais... Là, c'est un type qui vient de tuer sa femme. Et… Il a des infos à nous donner sur un autre meurtre, celui de son frère.

- D'accord. Tu peux me déposer en ville, je prendrais un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel.

- Lil, il veut te parler. Les infos il ne les donnera qu'à toi.

- Scotty, je ne suis pas habilitée pour bosser ici. Ce n'est plus ma juridiction.

- John m'a dit qu'il avait vu avec le proc' et c'est d'accord. Ils te laissent faire.

- Mais, je…

- Lilly, je ne te le demanderais pas, si on pouvait faire autrement. Tu le sais, ça.

La jeune femme dû se résigner. Elle passa devant Scotty et s'arrêta devant sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Entre temps, Lilly avait appelé Stillman pour le prévenir qu'elle arrivait. Elle raccrocha et reprit sa contemplation. Elle regardait loin devant elle, évitant presque de respirer. Se retrouver dans cette voiture avec lui, se rendre sur les lieux d'un crime avec lui… Elle ne se sentait pas prête.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors, voilà une petite suite hors enquête. Comme d'hab, j'attends les reviews ^^

* * *

De son côté, Scotty se concentra au maximum sur la route. Il était satisfait de conduire. Au moins, il avait son attention portée sur autre chose. Mais, se retrouver avec elle à se rendre sur les lieux d'un crime lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Il alluma la radio. Au moins, le son de l'appareil détendrait l'atmosphère, la rendant moins pesante. La pub se termina et les premières notes de « _So what de Pink »_ résonnèrent dans l'habitacle. Son sang se glaça et il dévia un instant son regard sur sa voisine de droite, qui comme lui était toute aussi troublée par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Tu… Tu peux changer, si tu veux, fit-il.

- Non, j'aime bien cette chanson.

Il sourit timidement.

- Oui, tu te souviens ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

* * *

**_Flash back._**

**_4 ans auparavant._**

**_Lilly et Kat marchaient d'un pas lent. Devant elles, Veronica s'impatientait._**

**_- C'est celui-là que je veux faire ! Maman ! Tu m'as promis !_**

**_Kat leva la tête et regarda le manège que sa fille désignait du doigt._**

**_- Vraiment ? L'interrogea t'elle sans grande conviction. Tu n'es pas encore assez grande pour…_**

**_- Mais tu m'as promis… Maman…_**

**_Lilly, les regardait tour à tour et sourit. La fillette, après plus de cinq minutes de négociations, avait réussi à convaincre sa mère, de monter avec elle, dans un manège dont les cabines tournaient sur elles-mêmes, en même temps que le plateau tournait lui aussi. Kat chercha le soutien de son amie._**

**_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? S'étonna Lilly. Tu ne me feras jamais monter là-dedans. Personne ne me fera monter dans ce genre de manège…_**

**_- Lil…_**

**_- Il n'y a que 2 places par cabine… Et il faut bien une personne pour surveiller les affaires._**

**_- Lâcheuse… Fit Kat avec un petit sourire._**

**_- Non… Mais, j'ai ça ! Fit Lilly triomphante en sortant le petit appareil photo numérique que Veronica lui avait prêté._**

**_- Tu n'oserais pas ?_**

**_- Ne me dis pas ça, Miller !_**

**_Veronica tendit sa barbe à papa à Lilly et se dirigeait déjà vers la caisse._**

**_- Tu me dois une faveur Lil ! Fit Kat en la menaçant gentiment._**

**_Pendant que la mère et la fille tournaient dans tous les sens, Lilly s'amusait à les mitrailler. Elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. Elle sursauta, lorsqu'elle aperçut Curtis Bell avec sa fille._**

**_- Ne me dîtes pas que Veronica a eu raison de l'autorité de sa mère ?_**

**_- Il faut croire…_**

**_- Et tu restes gentiment à attendre que ça se passe, Rush ! Fit Scotty d'un air taquin._**

**_- Je garde les affaires._**

**_- Mouais… On me la fait pas cette excuse !_**

**_- C'est pas une excuse, Scotty…_**

**_- Ok, donc le prochain tour, c'est toi et moi dans une de ces cabines !_**

**_- Non !_**

**_- Ah oui ?_**

**_- C'est non, Scott ! Personne ne me fera monter dans ces engins… Pas même toi, alors arrête avec ce sourire à la « Colgate » !_**

**_Curtis les regardait avec le sourire. Le jeune homme lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Lilly. Celle-ci ne le savait pas, mais quand elle remarqua l'attitude du D.A., elle posa la question._**

**_- T'as parlé, Scotty ?_**

**_- Lilly…_**

**_- Ce n'est pas lui… Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'embêter avec ça !_**

**_- Merci Curtis, mais ne te donne pas ce mal… Commença Scotty._**

**_Il esquiva la petite tape de Lilly. Kat, qui venait de descendre du manège, fit une remarque._**

**_- Je peux témoigner, Scotty, si tu veux. Lilly te martyrise._**

**_- Oui, et elle m'a fait mal. Fit-il en se massant l'épaule._**

**_- Pfff… Répliqua la jeune femme. J'ai dit non, Scott. Et ça, et bien ça ne marche pas._**

**_Il se mit à la dévisager, ne s'occupant plus de Curtis, ni de Kat qui demandait à ce dernier ce qu'il se passait._**

**_- Et ce n'est pas en me faisant ton regard de chien battu, que je céderais Valens._**

**_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu préférais les chats… Fit-il en la dévisageant._**

**_- Allez, Lil… Je t'assure, j'y allais à reculons, mais c'est délirant ce manège. Et puis, toi tu auras le droit de te réfugier dans des bras rassurants, si t'as peur… Moi je devais rester fière… Continua-t-elle en désignant sa fille._**

**_- Tu peux me dire comment… Demanda Lilly._**

**_- La petite scène que vous nous jouez parle pour vous ! Ajouta Kat en riant. Et puis à vous voir vous sourire au boulot, est assez distrayant…_**

**_- Tout le monde le…_**

**_- Non, Lilly. Juste, Curtis et moi apparemment. Fit Kat. Allez, vas-y Lilly. Je te jure que c'est génial !_**

**_La jeune femme tourna alors la tête vers son co-équipier, qui lui exultait._**

**_- Et tu me dois une faveur Lil ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour Scotty, fais-le pour moi !_**

**_Cet argument finit de convaincre la jeune femme._**

**_- Bon… D'accord. Vous vous liguez contre moi… On y va !_**

**_Elle passa devant Scotty et se dirigea vers la caisse._**

**_- Et ne danse pas Valens ! Ne crie pas victoire, tu veux !_**

**_Il courut la rejoindre et tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Lilly, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Entre temps, Curtis et Kat les avaient rejoint. Et c'était à cet instant que « So what de Pink » avait retenti. Et, Lilly avait passé tout le tour de manège à rire et hurler. Scotty, quant à lui, avait passé son temps à dévisager la femme qu'il aimait. La voir vivre était une victoire bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle avait accepté de monter dans le manège. Et c'est en sortant du manège, qu'il lui avait glissé à l'oreille combien il était heureux avec elle._**

**_Fin du flash back._**

* * *

- Il est loin ce temps, où tu me souriais Lil. Fit Scotty en regardant la jeune femme.

- Tais-toi, Scotty. Je suis là pour parler à un type qui vient de tuer son épouse. Après, je…

Scotty ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de poser plus longtemps ses valises à Philadelphie. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Il rageait intérieurement de l'ambiance froide et distante qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble qui était entouré de voitures de police, d'ambulances, et de badauds qui s'étaient attroupés devant les barrières de sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

Et une autre petite suite avec l'intro à l'enquête.

* * *

Lilly sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers l'endroit banalisé de ruban jaune, qu'elle leva pour passer en-dessous. Elle arriva à la hauteur de John Stillman et de Nick Vera, qui fut stupéfait de la voir ici.

- Lilly ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Nick. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Scotty les avait rejoints et évitait de la regarder, ce que Stillman remarqua. Il n'en fit rien, et sourit. Nick venait de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa gentiment et lui sourit. Elle pensa qu'il lui avait manqué.

- Bon, se reprit-elle. Où se trouve…

- M. Foreman. Steve Foreman, précisa Stillman. A l'intérieur. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il a appelé la police pour signaler le meurtre de sa femme.

Lilly fut étonnée, mais essaya de le cacher. Etait-ce possible ? Non, il devait bien y avoir plusieurs Steve Foreman aux Etats Unis… John remarqua que le nom de l'homme qui souhaitait lui parler avait interpellé la jeune femme. Il resta lui aussi silencieux, mais insista pour accompagner Lilly. Elle ne put refuser. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous les 2 dans l'immeuble, sous le regard étonné de Nick, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et comment Lilly était venue à Philadelphie aussi rapidement ! Voyant l'air préoccupé de Scotty, il se résigna à poser la question. Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas comment interpréter la réaction de la jeune femme à son égard.

- Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Lilly regarda son ancien chef, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

- Votre silence suffit à répondre à ma question Lilly. Vous savez que si tel est le cas, je serais obligé de poser certaines questions ?

Elle acquiesça, et désigna la porte de l'appartement qui était gardé par un jeune policier. Il s'effaça et laissa entrer Lilly et John, après que ce dernier ait sorti sa plaque en se présentant. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce assez spacieuse et éclairée. Le légiste était déjà sur place, et constatait le décès d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Lilly ne put en voir davantage, un agent refermait la fermeture d'un sac mortuaire. Elle tourna la tête vers un attroupement de personnes et s'avança après que Stillman lui ait fait signe.

- Lieutenant Stillman, et inspecteur Rush, fit-il en sortant sa plaque et en la tendant à un homme assis sur un fauteuil. Nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions, et…

- Vous avez des choses à me dire ? Demanda Lilly.

- Inspecteur Rush ! Fit Steve Foreman. Si on m'avait dit que je vous reverrais à Philadelphie, je crois que…

Il s'interrompit et lança un rapide regard à Stillman. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement la requête silencieuse de Steve. Néanmoins, il fit signe aux agents qui les entouraient qu'il prenait le relais. Steve attendit que tout le monde parte.

- Ils doivent avoir des arguments convaincants à Philly pour que vous veniez en 4ème vitesse. Fit-il à l'attention de Lilly.

- Steve, s'il vous plaît… Commença-t-elle. Pourquoi avoir tué votre femme ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Jack avait craqué. Je comprends enfin… Vous…

- Pourquoi… Commença Lilly.

- Je n'ai pas tué ma femme… Elle s'est suicidée… répondit Steve d'un ton monocorde. Elle… m'a… Elle m'a laissé ceci.

Il désigna une feuille de papier qui était posée sur la table basse. Stillman la prit et en lu une bonne partie. Il la montra à Lilly qui en prit connaissance.

- Votre femme confessait son adultère ! S'exclama Lilly.

- Oui, avec mon frère jumeau…

- Votre frère… Répéta Lilly.

- Oui, à l'époque nous vivions à Chicago. Jack, Andy et moi étions inséparables. Jack est entré en fac de médecine, Andrew à Harvard, et moi… J'ai repris la suite de mon père dans l'entreprise familiale, ici à Philadelphie.

- Jack ? Questionna Stillman.

- Jack Mc Phee. Lui indiqua Lilly en baissant la tête. Il est médecin urgentiste au Cook County à Chicago.

- Je sais que vous avez des raisons de m'en vouloir. Jack m'a dit que vous étiez assez secrète…

- Vous avez des informations sur le meurtre de votre frère donc ? Coupa Lilly.

- Je sais, que je peux vous paraître coupable, mais je suis innocent. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire de mal à mon frère. Je…

- Quand a eu lieu ce meurtre ? Intervint John.

- Il y a 4 ans. Nous étions repartis à Chicago pour fêter les fiançailles de Jack. Mais, ça n'a pas duré entre eux… Bref, on se rappelait les souvenirs de notre enfance et jeunesse, et le lendemain Andy a disparu. Il a été retrouvé mort ici, 2 jours plus tard. L'enquête a conclu à une agression. On lui avait volé son portefeuille.

John promit à Steve de chercher les éléments pour rouvrir le dossier. Avant de partir, Steve interpella Lilly.

- Jack tient à vous, vous savez. Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi attentionné et amoureux depuis longtemps.

- Je…

- Promettez-moi de faire tout votre possible pour retrouver le coupable, Lilly.

- Steve, je… Je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter ici. Ce n'est pas ma juridiction…

Stillman coupa court à la conversation.

Ils ressortirent de l'immeuble. Lilly marchait rapidement et passa sans même lever la tête devant Nick et Scotty. Ce dernier la suivit du regard, avec une pointe d'amertume. John se précipita vers la jeune femme pour lui demander des précisions. Il l'éloigna alors, afin d'être seul avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas enquêter, chef !

- Je ne suis plus votre chef Lilly… Je dois…

- Oui, je sais. Je peux vous demander de ne pas dévoiler mon implication personnelle, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je dois quand même évoquer le fait que vous connaissez Steve Foreman…

- Je préfère… Je… Je veux lui dire moi-même… Pour lui, Jack…

- Lilly, commença John en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Il comprendra. Il sait ce que vous traversez, vu qu'il est comme vous.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes. Il n'a pas…

- Lilly, croyez-moi, il faut que vous régliez cela tous les 2. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous justifiiez envers moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et leva la tête dans la direction de ses 2 anciens collègues. Ils parlaient avec un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans, le père de la victime sans doute. Elle ressentit un trouble s'emparer d'elle. Enquêter sur ce meurtre signifiait retravailler avec lui. Stillman avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils parlent franchement de ce qu'ils ressentaient. S'ils devaient de nouveau collaborer, c'est ce qui était le mieux à faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, remercia John et retourna auprès de Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly est donc devant un dilemme... Rester ou partir...

* * *

2 heures plus tard, Lilly était assise dans le bureau de John. La porte était fermée, Scotty la fixait inexplicablement sans ciller. Will et Kat venaient d'arriver et écoutaient Nick leur raconter le début d'enquête en omettant l'arrivée de Lilly. Aussi, quand celle-ci sortit du bureau, ils en furent stupéfaits. Kat, fut la 1ère à réagir, et tout comme Nick, serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elles se regardèrent longuement et se sourirent. Will accueillit lui aussi son amie, mais il fut plus réservé, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Scotty, qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la salle où étaient archivés tous les dossiers classés. Il décida de le suivre, sachant qu'il y allait pour s'isoler. Kat posa 2 ou 3 questions à Lilly qui hésita à lui répondre. Ce qu'elle comprit et donc n'insista pas. Elle remarqua que la jeune femme essayait de garder une contenance. En voyant Scotty quitter la pièce, elle comprit.

- Andrew Foreman, lut Will en ouvrant le classeur. Avocat à Chicago, il a été retrouvé mort à Philadelphie le 5 décembre 2008. Pas de casier, hormis un excès de vitesse, quand il était plus jeune.

- Un homme sans histoires, retrouvé mort sur Kensington… Fit Scotty. Oui, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

- Il y a un tuc que je ne pige pas, intervint Nick qui venait de descendre. Pourquoi son frère a voulu voir Lilly. Et surtout, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas perdre son calme ? Andrew avait eu une aventure avec Samantha Foreman, l'épouse de Steve.

- Steve vient de l'apprendre. Signala Scotty. La lettre que lui a laissée sa femme était une confession. Donc il n'est pas le coupable. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi demander la réouverture de l'enquête s'il l'était ?

- Mais surtout, quel est le rapport avec Lilly ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu raconter cela à quelqu'un d'autre ? Réitéra Nick.

Will haussa les épaules, et donna une indication.

- En tout cas, il va falloir chercher du côté de Chicago.

- Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Scotty.

- Un certain Jack Mc Phee, médecin, était un ami très proche des frères Foreman.

- Un témoin…

- Potentiel. Termina Scotty.

- Et si on va à Chicago… Commença Nick.

Il s'interrompit, voyant le regard de Will.

- Andy, a été assassiné ici, à Philadelphie. Souligna Scotty.

Will haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- C'est à John d'en décider. Remarqua-t-il. Soit on enquête, soit on laisse la police de Chicago se charger des interrogatoires se déroulant là-bas.

Il prit le dossier et fit signe qu'il fallait remonter. Les 2 hommes échangèrent un regard et le suivirent.

Lilly était assise à son ancien bureau et regardait la photo d'un petit garçon qui y était posée.

- Carol Dickinson. La prévint Kat.

- Quoi ?

- La chaise sur laquelle tu es assise est celle de Carol. Elle…

- Ma remplaçante.

- Oui.

- Elle…

- Il a mit très longtemps à l'apprécier… Au début, il ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, sauf pour tout ce qui était boulot. Il s'arrangeait pour éviter tous les interrogatoires avec elle.

Lilly sourit timidement, bien malgré elle. Elle reconnaissait là son collègue, celui avec lequel elle avait partagé tant de choses. Celui qui avait marqué sa vie définitivement. Elle redescendit vite sur terre. Les 3 hommes revenaient avec le dossier d'Andrew Foreman. Will le posa sur son bureau, Nick alla s'asseoir sur celui-ci, tandis que Scotty resta bloquer sur l'endroit qu'occupait Lilly. Il ne put articuler aucun mot, ce que la jeune femme remarqua, puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, mais il décida de réagir. Il lui tourna le dos, et s'installa toujours en silence à son bureau. Kat et Nick, gênés, ne disaient rien non plus. La tension était palpable, et quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de la situation, aurait compris tout de suite ce qu'il y avait. Will était parti chercher John. Ils revinrent ensemble dans la pièce principale, et le lieutenant bloqua lui aussi sur le tableau dépeint devant lui. Il détaillait chacun de ses agents, et son regard s'arrêta sur Lilly. Il esquissa un début de sourire. La jeune femme réglait inconsciemment la position du dossier de la chaise. Scotty, quant à lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un court instant, il pensa que cela avait toujours été comme cela. Tous ensemble, à attendre les premiers éléments d'une enquête. Il en oublia presque Carol Dickinson, qui se racla la gorge en constatant que son bureau était occupé.

- Alors chef ! Vous oubliez de me dire qu'une nouvelle recrue arrivait à la brigade !

- Il s'agit de Lilly Rush, Carol. Répondit Stillman.

La jeune femme dévisagea stupéfaite Lilly. Ainsi c'était elle. C'était elle qui lui avait valu les 6 premiers mois les pires qu'elle ait vécu dans toute sa carrière. Ces 6 mois, où elle avait bien remarqué que pour l'inspecteur Valens, elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe. Elle s'avança alors vers elle et lui tendit la main. Scotty se leva et sortit sur la terrasse. Seul Nick comprit pourquoi. Lilly détailla la jeune femme. Aussi brune qu'elle était blonde, les yeux verts, silhouette élancée, elle devait ne pas dépasser 35 ou 36 ans. Elle y trouva une ressemblance avec la photo du petit garçon qu'elle avait vu sur le bureau, et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Les deux femmes se jaugeaient et se détaillaient. Kat décida d'y mettre un terme.

- C'est le chef qui t'a appelé Carol ?

- Non. Je prends mon service. Doug a Brian ce week end. Pourquoi ?

- On a une affaire, signala Will.

Il fit un rapide résumé à Carol de la situation. Elle regarda Lilly d'un air étonné. Ce à quoi cette dernière répliqua qu'elle était là exceptionnellement car le témoin avait insisté pour lui parler.

- C'est vrai, le fantôme de Lilly Rush hante toujours ces lieux, j'avais oublié… Laissa échapper Carol.

Lilly allait répliquer, mais le regard de Kat l'en dissuada. Une chose était certaine. Elle n'allait pas aimer cette femme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait de l'antipathie. Stillman donna les ordres, et c'est ainsi que Kat et Carol se chargeraient d'éplucher le dossier, tandis que Will, Lilly et lui-même chercheraient les connexions possibles entre Philadelphie et Chicago, Lilly étant un appui précieux pour faire le lien entre les 2 juridictions. Seul, Nick et Scotty manquaient à l'appel.


	7. Chapter 7

Et une petite suite, qui va je pense répondre à une partie de vos questions ^^

* * *

- Arrête de te morfondre Scott ! Répéta pour la énième fois Nick.

- Mais…

- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Vous souffrez déjà bien trop tous les 2 pour que tu en rajoutes une couche.

- Je l'ai trahi. Seulement…

- A qui cela n'est-il jamais arrivé ? Elle n'allait pas bien, toi non plus… Vous vous êtes consolés comme vous avez pu. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que Carol conduit Brian chez son père, c'est un déchirement pour elle. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, un jour. Doug était venu le chercher à la brigade, la baby-sitter avait eu un empêchement et l'avait déposé ici. Il fallait voir l'état de Carol… Elle…

- Arrête ! Je n'aurais pas dû… Je… D'ailleurs, elle le sait aussi que c'était une erreur monumentale cette soirée… Je… Il faut que je le lui dise, Nick… Je… C'est Lilly, c'est… Elle est la seule qui compte pour moi.

- Justement… Ne lui donne pas une occasion de te détester. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? J'ai fini mon service et toi aussi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ils rentrèrent ainsi, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau central.

Ils jetèrent un regard à l'ambiance studieuse qui y régnait. Carol leva la tête et croisa le regard de Scotty. Il dévia le sien sur Lilly. Elle le suivit et le regarda de nouveau. Elle en fut stupéfaite. Même s'ils avaient décidé d'oublier leur incartade, il ne la regardait que froidement, alors que Lilly… Elle perçut un déferlement de sentiment unique, sincère et profond. Lilly sentant qu'on l'observait leva la tête à son tour. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers Nick, qui s'approchait de Stillman, pour lui demander s'ils avaient besoin d'eux. Elle croisa alors le regard de Carol, et instinctivement regarda dans la direction de Scotty. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais eu comme un pressentiment. Il la regarda furtivement, et se souvint que Carol était elle aussi spectatrice. Sans un mot, Lilly se leva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Elle venait de comprendre. Il la suivit à son tour. Kat, inquiète attira l'attention de Nick qui comprit qu'il fallait les laisser seuls.

- Lilly…

- Non ! Et dire que j'ai failli te croire ! J'ai failli croire que tu étais malheureux… Que tu…

- Elle ne représente rien à mes yeux ! Enfin, Lil… Tu… As failli me croire ?

- Je…

- Tu penses donc que je ne souffre pas ? Lil…

- Arrête ça !

- Lilly, j'ai réussi à survivre à la perte d'Elisa grâce à toi. Mais là… Je me rends compte que j'ai perdu les 2 femmes qui donnent un sens à ma vie. Je t'ai perdu Lilly. J'en suis conscient. Et je ne conçois pas cette vie sans toi. Sans notre…

- Tu m'as vite remplacé ! A croire que tu ne craques que pour tes co-équipières !

- Lilly… Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Vas-t'en Scott ! Non, plutôt, c'est moi qui pars. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Il n'y a plus rien qui m'y rattache. Même pas Julia…

Elle ravala un sanglot. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle.

- Lilly…

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de réagir de cette façon. Elle avait fait pire que lui. Et c'était ce qui la rendait malade. Lui, il culpabilisait de la faire souffrir, mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à lui avouer pour Jack. Elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle, son cœur lui dictait de vivre cet instant, mais elle en décida autrement. Les larmes dévalant sur son visage, elle recula.

- Lilly… Je…

- Non ! Le coupa t'elle. C'est le souvenir que tu aimes… C'est fini… On ne vit pas dans le passé, on en est que malheureux. Crois-moi.

Il la regarda, et leurs yeux étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre. Leurs cœurs cognaient dans leur poitrine.

- C'est fini… Répéta-t-il.

- J'en ai bien peur Scotty. Répondit-elle la voix brisée.

Il n'insista pas plus. Elle prit un instant pour se ressaisir et le dévisageant toujours elle recula. Elle voulait garder ce moment longtemps en mémoire : le regard du jeune homme sur elle. Un court instant, elle se traita d'idiote, et dû réfréner une envie de courir vers lui. Stillman, inquiet était resté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Incrédule quant à ce qu'il se passait devant lui, il n'en fit rien. Il regretta juste la tournure que prenait leur relation. Il se dit que les deux jeunes gens commettaient la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Il partit en voyant Lilly reculer pour finalement se retourner, laissant Scotty seul, détruit. Elle fit bonne figure en prenant ses affaires posées sur le bureau de Carol, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce n'est que dans l'ascenseur qu'elle laissa aller sa tristesse.

Tout le monde se regardait sans oser bouger. Kat et Will devinèrent tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme voulut aller retrouver Lilly, mais Stillman lui dit qu'il y avait du travail à faire. Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard que Scotty sortit de la petite cuisine. Sans mot, il s'assit à son bureau, il alluma son ordinateur, et demanda s'ils avaient réussi à trouver un élément qui permettrait de relancer l'enquête. Carol fut la première à répondre, elle commença timidement par le fait qu'un témoignage faisait allusion à une dispute qu'aurait eu Andrew au téléphone. Cette conversation avait été calme au début, puis quelques éclats de voix s'étaient fait entendre. Il la remercia avec un timide sourire. Et le travail reprit donc, avec une drôle d'atmosphère cependant. Stillman s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, et lui passa rapidement la main sur l'épaule. Scotty le remercia silencieusement et se dit que plus vite il se concentrerait sur l'affaire, moins il penserait au vide qu'était sa vie à ce moment précis.


	8. Chapter 8

Messages à mes deux lectrices : trop facile de vous écouter lol ! La vie n'est pas si simple... La preuve...

* * *

Lilly, quant à elle, marchait dans la rue, sans réel but. Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle secoua la tête, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle tenta de se persuader que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux. Après tout, peut-être que cela leur permettrait de tourner la page plus facilement. Son portable sonna, elle l'ignora, la sonnerie s'arrêta pour reprendre une vingtaine de secondes plus tard. Elle regarda qui l'appelait, et vit le numéro de Jack. Elle hésita à décrocher, puis ouvrit le clapet de l'appareil et le plaça à son oreille.

- Lilly ? Fit la voix de Jack sur un ton enjoué.

- Jack, tenta t'elle sur le même ton.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si… juste que je viens de rater un métro, c'est tout… Juste un peu essoufflée, mentit-elle.

- Au fait, devine qui m'a appelé ?

- Je ne sais pas ?

- Steve ! Il m'a appris pour Samantha…

- Il t'a dit quoi au juste ?

- Que tu participais à l'enquête ! Lilly qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas allée à Philadelphie pour cette enquête.

- Une chose que je devais régler définitivement, fit-elle en maîtrisant sa voix. Et j'en ai profité pour passer un bonjour à mes anciens collègues, et c'est là que…

- Que tu as appris pour Steve…

Jack fit mine d'approuver.

- Tu rentres quand ?

- Il faut juste que…

- Steve compte sur toi… Je… Andy, Steve et moi étions comme une famille… Lilly.

- Tu veux que j'enquête, c'est ça ?

Jack ne répondit pas, et Lilly capitula alors.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on te pose certaines questions, Jack.

- Oui, je le sais. Tu as eu l'occasion de me voir travailler, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu…

- Jack, ce n'est pas moi qui vais…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait d'agir comme si effectivement elle enquêtait sur cette affaire. Elle s'excusa auprès de Jack et raccrocha. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et composa alors le numéro de John. Elle lui raconta ce que Jack lui avait confié et qu'il était prêt à les aider. Elle le prévint qu'elle allait reprendre l'avion, il refusa et lui demanda de revenir sur le champ au commissariat. Steve venait d'y arriver, et il avait parlé de Jack.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Lilly était de nouveau assise dans le bureau de John, et parlait avec Steve. Elle n'avait pas croisé Scotty, et en était quelque peu soulagée.

- Je pensais que vous retourniez à Chicago ? Demanda Steve.

- C'est prévu, mais il faut que nous en sachions un peu plus sur votre frère, souligna Lilly.

- Et notamment, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec votre femme, continua Stillman.

- Je l'ai appris ce matin, ça ! Je ne le savais pas.

- Jack ? Est-ce que Jack pourrait le savoir ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir inspecteur Rush ?

- Un peu avant qu'Andy ne meurt, un témoin a entendu une conversation animée. Votre frère était au téléphone. Le prévint Stillman.

- Et vous pensez que Jack aurait pu…

- Je ne pense pas, c'est une hypothèse à prendre en compte, Steve. Répondit Lilly.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, Jack a essayé de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

_**Flash back.**_

_**Chicago, le 15 janvier 2008.**_

_**Jack et Steve fumaient leurs cigarettes sur le balcon de la petite maison d'Andy. L'air renfrogné, Jack lança un regard à son ami.**_

_**- Ca fait bizarre !**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- De fumer sans Andy…**_

_**- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'arrêter, une fois rentré.**_

_**- Sam, ça va ?**_

_**- Ca peut aller, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?**_

_**- Pour rien, répondit Jack en se mordant la langue pour ce qu'il venait de dire.**_

_**- Jack… Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu me caches quelque chose.**_

_**- Rien ! Laisse tomber vieux. Je sors d'une double garde et j'enterre l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je dois être fatigué je pense.**_

_**- Oui, ça doit être ça… J'avoue que moi-même je suis un peu à côté de la plaque.**_

_**- C'est normal. C'est ton frère Steevy ! Normal que tu ne sois pas au meilleur de ta forme.**_

_**- Oui… Surtout que la police de Philadelphie n'arrive pas à retrouver l'assassin d'Andy.**_

_**- Laisse-leur le temps aussi de chercher…**_

_**- Sam est vraiment géniale, tu sais… Elle m'épaule comme jamais !**_

_**Jack sourit amèrement, et appuya sa main sur le dos de son ami.**_

_**Fin du flash.**_

- Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis presque certain que Jack savait pour Andy et Sam ! Fit Steve en regardant Lilly.

John demanda à Lilly de raccompagner Steve. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela la brigade de Chicago. Les deux juridictions allaient devoir collaborer. Steve regarda Lilly avec un regard suppliant.

- Je sais que vous allez faire tout votre possible pour trouver l'assassin de mon frère, Lilly. Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais tout ce que Jack m'a dit sur vous, et bien c'est vrai. Il tient à vous Lilly. Ne le décevez pas.

La jeune femme embarrassée jeta un regard autour d'elle et vit avec soulagement que Scotty n'était pas là. Son embarras augmenta lorsqu'elle constata la présence de Carol et Will. Sans dire un seul mot, elle s'assit à un bureau, et prit le téléphone qui s'y trouvait. Elle composa le numéro de son chef à Chicago. Sarah, une de ses collègues lui répondit qu'il était en ce moment même déjà en ligne avec le lieutenant Stillman. Carol interrogea Will du regard, ce dernier fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ils avaient bien compris la même chose, mais pour le moment, seule l'enquête importait. Il s'assit donc en face de la jeune femme et l'informa de ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Kat est partie interroger le gérant du bar où Andy a été vu la dernière fois, Nick et Scotty sont allés voir Robert Sherman, le témoin qui a vu Andrew téléphoner, le soir de son meurtre.

- Et nous, continua Carol, nous dressons la liste des personnes susceptibles de savoir pour la relation entre Andrew et Samantha Foreman, ou ses clients qui avaient une quelconque raison de lui en vouloir.

Lilly les remercia silencieusement. Elle désigna une pile de dossier que Will lui tendit en lui précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore touché à celle-ci.

- Bref, vous n'attendiez que cela ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Que je revienne vous aider car vous pataugez…

Will répondit à son sourire.

- C'est bon de te revoir Lil… Tu le sais ça ! Enfin…

- Moi aussi Will, je suis contente de te revoir… Je t'interdis de lui dire, mais les blagues de Vera me manquent !

Ils se regardèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Carol les dévisageait et dû se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune femme leur avait tous manqué. Ce qui la renvoya instantanément à sa première journée à la brigade. Elle comprit seulement maintenant pourquoi tous les regards s'étaient assombris. Cela signifiait que leur collègue Lilly Rush était partie définitivement, et qu'elle était sa remplaçante.


	9. Chapter 9

Donc, c'est pas le tout, mais il y a une enquête qui attend... voici donc un petit paragraphe qui en parle ^^

* * *

_Maison de Robert Sherman._

Scotty et Nick était installés sur un confortable canapé. Vera détailla la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce type devait avoir pas mal d'argent. Quelques meubles d'antiquaires ornaient le salon, et il vit un piano à queue dans la salle attenante. Il lui demanda quelle était sa profession ? Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était notaire. Scotty se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée de la pièce, il observa une photo.

- Réunion d'anciens élèves lorsque j'étais en Allemagne. Mes parents m'avaient placé en pension, lorsque j'avais une dizaine d'années je pense, on a essayé de retrouver la promo.

Scotty essaya alors de reconnaître Robert. Celui-ci lui précisa qu'il prenait la photo. Il désigna une autre, où il tenait la pancarte marquant l'année de promo. 1959, lu le jeune homme. Il se dit donc que leur hôte devait avoir 60-65 ans, ce que Robert confirma. 66 ans, leur précisa t'il.

- M. Sherman, commença Scotty. Vous avez donc entendu une conversation qu'Andrew Foreman avait eue.

- Oui, et croyez-moi, il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas entendre…

**_Flash back._**

**_Robert savourait une bière bien méritée. Il était assis au bar, et son fils venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne reprendrait pas l'étude notariale familiale. S'en était suivi, une discussion animée entre les deux qui s'était conclue par le départ du jeune Ethan. Andrew vint alors s'asseoir à côté de lui._**

**_- Je peux ? Avait-il tout simplement demandé._**

**_- Oui, allez-y, je n'attends personne._**

**_- Dure journée ?_**

**_- Soucis familiaux…_**

**_- Je connais aussi… Mais qui n'en connait pas ?_**

**_- Je crois que c'est le lot de tout être vivant…_**

**_Le portable d'Andrew sonna. Il décrocha et s'excusa auprès de Robert. Malgré le bruit environnant, celui-ci entendit un peu la conversation._**

**_- Jack ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Bah… Il fallait que je vienne à Philadelphie rapidement, histoire familiale… Quoi ? Steve est encore à Chicago ? Il…_**

**_Andrew se détourna de Robert, mais pas suffisamment pour couvrir le son de sa conversation._**

**_- Jack… Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé… C'est arrivé, c'est tout… Attends ! Mais bien sûr que je pense à Steve ! Mais il n'est jamais là, et Sam s'en plaint ! … S'il te plaît, je te demande une faveur. Ne lui dis pas… Je lui apprendrais en temps voulu… Attends… Je suis conscient qu'il faut qu'on y mette un terme ! Mais, il faut que j'en discute avec Samantha avant… Jack, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre devant le fait accompli… Et je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir mon frère. Nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons gérer ce problème en tant que tels ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale !_**

**_Il raccrocha et s'excusa auprès de Robert, qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Andrew se leva et sortit, il fallait qu'il sorte. Robert le regarda sortir._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Scotty et Nick prirent donc congés de Robert Sherman. Vera appela Kat pour savoir ce qu'elle avait apprit. Elle lui fit un résumé, et ils convinrent de se retrouver au central.

Du côté de Kat, l'ambiance était plus tendue. Andrew avait été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle derrière le St Jones. Le gérant Patrick St Jones, avait depuis perdu un bon nombre de clients. Le bar se voulait ambiance lounge, mais, depuis cette histoire, il avait dû revoir son ambition. Ce lieu était devenu un bar sportif. Aussi, elle n'apprit rien de ce qu'elle ne savait déjà. Il y avait énormément de monde ce soir-là. Une soirée étudiante avait été organisée.

- Cela faisait 2 ans que nous étions ouverts, informa Patrick, mais depuis ce jour, j'ai failli déposer le bilan.

- Je suis désolée. Mais avez-vous des précisions quant au meurtre d'Andrew Foreman ?

- Hélas, non. Il était assis juste ici, fit-il en désignant un tabouret un peu plus loin de Kat. Il parlait avec un homme, un habitué, et après, lorsqu'il a décroché son portable, je n'ai pas écouté plus. J'avais autre chose à faire, vu le nombre de personnes que cette soirée avait amené.

- Qui a découvert le corps ?

- Moi, le lendemain… J'avais oublié de sortir les poubelles, et lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai vu quelque chose par terre. Je l'ai ramassé et en relevant la tête, c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Après avoir noté les éléments sur son calepin, Kat sortit du bar et remonta en voiture. Elle eut juste le temps de décrocher son téléphone, alors qu'elle voulait appeler Stillman. Elle répondit alors à Nick.

_Central de Police, bureau de la criminelle, Philadelphie._

Lilly soupira. 2 heures, cela faisait 2 heures qu'elle parcourait les différentes affaires dans lesquelles Andrew avait témoigné, durant les 3 années précédant son meurtre. Et elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle remua la tête en se massant le cou. Quand elle la rabaissa, elle vit une tasse de café devant elle. Elle suivit des yeux la personne qui lui tendait cette boisson, et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Carol.

- Il n'est plus aussi frais, mais je pense qu'il peut encore faire office de café, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, répondit Lilly avec hésitation.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Je…

- Pour quoi ? Fit Lilly étonnée.

- Je sais que vous avez une raison de m'en vouloir, mais, sachez que…

- Je… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de ma vie avec des inconnus, coupa Lilly de façon à ce que Carol comprenne que l'heure n'était pas aux politesses de rigueur dans ce genre de situation.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, et Lilly ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser Scotty dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Carol en faisant de son mieux pour masquer sa gêne.

- Rien. Il ne s'agit sûrement pas d'une vengeance d'un de ses clients. Et de votre côté ?

- Les Foreman avaient à leur service une femme de ménage. Une certaine Emilia Delgado, d'origine mexicaine, elle et sa mère ont toujours vécu chez les Foreman, la mère était gouvernante. Ils ont recueilli Emilia lorsque sa mère est décédée.

- Des nouvelles d'Emilia ? Fit Lilly.

- Pas depuis la mort d'Andrew. Mais, après une recherche, elle travaille comme femme de ménage dans un grand hôtel, à Chicago.

- A… Chicago ! S'exclama Lilly surprise. Elle… Dans quel hôtel ?

- Le Four Seasons.

Lilly acquiesça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Kat franchissait la porte, suivit par Nick et Scotty. Ce dernier lança un regard furtif aux 2 femmes, et sans mots, se dirigea près du bureau de Will. Carol, observait la réaction de Lilly, qui essayait de cacher tant bien que mal son trouble. Nick, ne laissa pas la tension augmenter plus. Il résuma leur conversation avec Robert Sherman, Kat fit de même.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors, on parle de crêpage de chignon, de p'tit copain impliqué dans l'enquête... Mais voyons, continuez de spéculer ^^

Une petite suite, quoiqu'il en soit ^^

* * *

Stillman sortit de son bureau et fit signe à Lilly de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta, et entre temps Carol remarqua bien l'attitude de Scotty. Une légère inquiétude avait fait son apparition.

- J'ai eu votre chef.

- Et ?

- Vous êtes autorisée à enquêter, mais il faut que vous sachiez que…

- Il faut qu'on interroge Jack, je sais, chef !

- Vous serez une aide précieuse, une fois qu'on sera là-bas.

- On ?

- Vous vous doutez Lilly, que nous nous devons d'enquêter aussi à Chicago. Le crime a eu lieu ici à Philly.

- Oui, je le sais…

- Comme, il faut que… Il faut que vous le lui disiez pour Jack Mc Phee.

A cette simple phrase, Lilly sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle savait pertinemment que plus elle attendait moins cela serait facile. Mais elle savait quelle devrait lui justifier sa réaction.

- Il comprendra, la rassura John. Il faudra juste lui laisser le temps de digérer. Mais dîtes-le lui Lilly. N'attendez pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il lui fit signe de sortir du bureau, et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, il la rappela et lui fit comprendre, que le moment était choisi. L'heure tardive se prêtait à cette conversation.

Elle sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Elle voulait avoir un peu plus de temps. Ce que Kat ne lui laissa pas.

- Qu'as-tu prévu ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Kat…

- Non, Lilly ! On a du temps à rattraper toutes les deux. Je…

- Je sais… Je n'ai pas répondu à tes derniers mails…

- Ce n'est rien Lilly. Je sais ce que tu as traversé.

- Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Kat la dévisagea et s'aperçut que son amie était mal à l'aise. Elle n'insista donc pas, et fit demi-tour. Lilly l'interpella alors.

- Ca dépend, tu veux faire quoi ?

Kat sourit, et c'est ainsi que les deux femmes sortirent de la petite pièce en souriant. Elles passèrent devant Nick et Scotty. Ce dernier dévisagea la jeune femme, mais baissa la tête. Vera lui donna un coup de coude, et entreprit de retenir l'attention de Kat. Il réussit, fit signe à son collègue de retrouver Lilly.

Lilly attendait devant l'ascenseur. Elle entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers elle et sans se retourner, demanda à Kat si elle pouvait repasser par l'hôtel avant. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se retourna et fut stupéfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un souci sur l'enquête ?

- Non aucun… Mais…

- Il n'y a rien à dire Scott…

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle ne répondit pas et la porte s'ouvrit, elle monta dedans, il la suivit.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Lilly se taisait toujours et lui tournait le dos. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

- Lil… Donne-moi au moins une explication.

Elle luttait contre les larmes. Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se retourna alors violemment.

- Parce que sans elle, ça n'a plus aucun sens, nous deux ! Je ne peux pas continuer en me demandant tout le temps comment elle serait, je ne veux pas imaginer… Je veux juste… Je veux juste oublier Scotty. Et…

- Moi non plus, je ne peux pas continuer… Mais, une chose est sûre, je veux passer du temps avec toi, je veux…

- C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas moi.

- Mais bon sang Lilly… Trop tôt ! Ca fait 3 ans ! Dont deux que tu as passés loin de Philadelphie. Tu…

- J'ai changé Scott ! Je…

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle fit un geste pour descendre. Il la retint.

- Parle-moi alors. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge ! Je peux sûrement…

- Non… Je… On bosse sur cette enquête ensemble, mais après, je m'en vais définitivement. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire à Stillman.

- Tu peux te raconter toutes les salades que tu veux, mais ne me mens pas. C'est comme ça que tu veux clore cette journée ? En nous disputant ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire d'autre Scotty.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le pour elle ! Aujourd'hui…

- J'ai promis à Kat de passer la soirée avec elle.

- Une chose quand même ! Si tu ne ressens plus rien, pourquoi as-tu réagis de la sorte tout à l'heure ?

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir, et tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme, fut cette journée, il y a fort longtemps, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce même hall, à se disputer au sujet de Christina. Elle se souvint de toutes les paroles blessantes qui avaient été dites. Elle se remémora aussi l'incroyable vide et malaise qu'elle avait ressenti après, n'osant même plus le regarder. Il s'aperçut de sa gêne, et il s'excusa. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et s'éloigna alors. Elle le regarda se diriger vers les escaliers de services, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent de cette façon. Elle aurait tant voulu retrouver l'ami qu'elle avait eu, et le confident qu'il était devenu. Kat l'appela alors, elle était déjà dehors. La jeune femme se ressaisit et sortit la rejoindre.


	11. Chapter 11

A ma fan number one : Si seulement, c'était si simple !

* * *

Voyant que Lilly n'avait aucune envie de sortir, Kat lui proposa de passer la soirée chez elle. Elle la raccompagnerait à son hôtel après. Elle acquiesça, le temps pour Kat d'appeler sa mère et de lui demander de s'occuper de sa fille. Elles passèrent chez un traiteur chinois et se commandèrent un repas. Une fois arrivées chez Kat, Lilly s'excusa et s'isola pour passer un appel. Son portable avait sonné lorsqu'elles choisissaient leur repas, la jeune femme avait ignoré l'appel. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la salle et s'installa sur un fauteuil, elle prit le verre qui se trouvait sur la table, et bu une gorgée d'eau. Après trente secondes de silence, Kat demanda à son amie des détails sur sa vie à Chicago.

- De bosser sur le terrain me manquait plus que je ne le croyais ! Répondit Lilly.

- Ah oui ? Tes collègues, ça va ?

- On va dire oui ! Ce n'est pas vous…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien pour commencer, il n'y a pas de Nick Vera… Un soulagement au début, mais…

- Je vois, fit Kat en éclatant de rire.

Lilly l'accompagna, puis Kat se calma et dévisagea son ancienne collègue, qui s'en aperçut et le lui fit remarquer.

- Rien.

- Si, il y a quelque chose. Pourquoi me dévisages-tu ?

- Laisse tomber Lil… Je…

- Jack… Jack Mc Phee.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te demandes qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure, je te réponds.

- Et pourquoi Mc Phee t'aurait appelé ?

Lilly ne répondit pas. La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit…

- Je ne te juge pas Lilly. Ne te justifie pas. Pas à moi en tout cas.

- Mais…

- Ca ne regarde que toi et Scotty. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… ajouta Kat sur un ton rassurant. Stillman…

- Il sait, et apparemment cela ne pose pas de problème au procureur.

Kat baissa la tête. Lilly la regarda stupéfaite.

- Quoi ? Non attends ! Curtis et toi…

- A un moment, je passais plus de temps avec Scotty qu'avec lui, je crois que…

- John me l'a dit. Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour… Enfin…

- Ce n'est rien Lilly…

- Merci Kat. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir en partant, mais…

- Je ne te juge pas, tu le sais. Il y a différentes manières de gérer ce genre de crise.

Lilly sourit timidement, et Kat comprit que la jeune femme voulait changer de sujet. Elle repensa à ce fameux jour.

**_Flash back._**

**_- Lilly, il faut que tu manges ! Fit Kat en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Lil… insista t'elle voyant que son amie ne touchait pas au plateau._**

**_- Je n'ai pas faim !_**

**_- Je sais bien… Mais, Scotty s'inquiète…_**

**_- Pourquoi, il n'est pas là ?_**

**_- Il doit faire les démarches… Il y a…_**

**_- Je sais… Je…_**

**_Elle leva alors la tête vers son amie. Son visage était vide d'expression et ses yeux rougis et gonflés par trop de larmes._**

**_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, faut-il que je ne sois pas heureuse ? Pourquoi alors que je crois que je le suis, tout s'effondre ?_**

**_- Je sais bien Lilly… Mais vous êtes tous les 2. Tu n'es pas seule cette fois. Il est là avec toi._**

**_- Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer aussi rapidement un être humain. Et pourtant, je l'aime… Sans elle, pourquoi vivre ?_**

**_- Vous allez surmontez ça, je te le promets Lil… Il t'aime, et tu représentes tellement à ses yeux qu'il fera en sorte que tu ailles bien._**

**_- Peut-être, mais il ne me la ramènera pas. Ma fille est morte Kat !_**

**_- Lilly…_**

**_Kat regardait son amie qui luttait contre une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple, si tu savais Kat…

- Arrête Lilly…

- J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir tourner la page. Il ne mérite pas ce que je lui fais vivre… Il…

- Ne te rends pas coupable de la situation Lilly. Tu vis ton chagrin différemment, c'est tout. Tu as besoin de reprendre une vie normale avant de pouvoir regarder derrière toi.

- Seulement, il ne le comprend pas… Il croit que je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

- Je peux te prouver le contraire Lil… Il sait que tu l'as aimé, comme à mon avis, tu l'aimes encore. Sinon, pourquoi ne pas lui avouer pour Jack ?

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Lilly posa néanmoins des questions sur la vie de son amie.

- Nous sommes restés amis Curtis et moi, et il continue de voir Veronica régulièrement. Nos 2 filles s'entendent à merveille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a convaincu de rester en bons termes.

- Vous vous voyez souvent donc ?

- Au moins une fois par semaine. Elles vont au même cours de danse, et sont inscrites dans la même école.


	12. Chapter 12

Oui, vaut mieux profiter d'une bonne soirée entre fille, avant un lendemain difficile...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly arriva au commissariat de bonne heure. Elle avait reprit son habitude facilement, mais voulait aussi voir Stillman. Il n'était pas encore arrivé, mais à la place, Scotty était déjà installé à son bureau et rédigeait ses rapports qu'il avait en retard. Il lui tournait le dos, et elle l'observa quelques instants en repensant à sa conversation avec Kat. Se sentant épié, il détourna son attention sur la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour instantanément s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Il baissa les yeux le premier et regarda les mains de Lilly qui tenaient deux cafés achetés à la brasserie du coin de la rue. Elle lui en tendit un, vu que John n'était pas encore arrivé et il lui prit des mains.

- Merci, fit-il, mais je me doute que tu ne l'as pas apporté pour moi.

- Scotty…

- Non, c'est pas grave Lilly, j'ai compris…

- Il faut… Si on doit effectivement travailler ensemble, je pense qu'il faut que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases toi et moi. En effet, ce café était pour le boss, je devais le retrouver ici, mais je crois que j'ai dû me tromper sur l'heure. Ajouta-t-elle en fixant la petite pendule.

- Et oui, Scotty Valens est matinal maintenant. Seule habitude que j'ai gardé… On ne peut pas dire que tu sois une grosse dormeuse. Répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Lilly ne put empêcher un début de sourire qui ravagea le cœur du jeune homme au passage. Il pensait ne plus jamais revoir ce doux sourire sur le visage de sa collègue. Il en fut encore plus troublé, ce sourire lui était destiné. Lilly quant à elle ressentit un bien être l'envahir, chose qu'elle croyait avoir perdu depuis longtemps. Mais en un clin d'œil elle l'avait retrouvé. Se pouvait-il, comme le disait Kat qu'il y ait encore la moindre chance entre eux ? Une chose était sûre, il fallait qu'elle calme les battements de son cœur avant de tenter une conversation. Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint de la part d'ombre qu'elle cachait. Plus elle tarderait à lui avouer, et plus cela serait difficile. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage.

- Tu devais voir Stillman à quel sujet ?

- Je… L'enquête. Jack et Emilia Delgado vivent à Chicago.

- Le boss a l'intention d'aller là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais moi je bosse là-bas… Je…

- T'y retournes donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que ce serait le mieux pour l'enquête…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce Jack Mc Phee, je ne le sens pas. Il était au courant pour la relation d'Andrew et Samantha, il peut avoir le mobile pour tuer son ami.

- Jack ? Non… Il n'est pas du genre…Laissa échapper Lilly.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Scotty surprit.

- Rien… Enfin je suppose que…

- Non, tu ne supposais rien du tout, tu avais l'air sûre de toi là !

- Une intuition, Scott !

- Tu connais ce type ?

- Non, fit Lilly en baissant la tête.

- Il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas, en tout cas, insista Scotty.

- Il faudrait qu'on ait leur version de l'histoire, déclara Lilly. Emilia a toujours vécu avec les Foreman.

- Elle est partie à la mort d'Andrew, oui en effet, ça peut être suspect. Répondit le jeune homme peu convaincu de l'attitude de l'inspectrice. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

- Elle figure en tête sur la liste des suspects.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et si elle avait eu une aventure avec Andrew ? Ils ont à peu près le même âge…

- Elle aurait agi sous le coup de la jalousie ?

- C'est une hypothèse à prendre en compte.

Stillman était arrivé, et restait silencieux. Il les écoutait parler et ne put empêcher un sourire. Même si un malaise subsistait entre eux, rien n'indiquait à un étranger que malaise il y avait. Les deux jeunes gens se parlaient et s'écoutaient parler. Sachant que Lilly l'attendait, il se manifesta à contre cœur. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de son ancien chef sous le regard de Scotty.

- Vous retournez à Chicago Lilly, c'est le mieux je pense.

- Mais et l'enquête ?

- Ce n'est pas votre juridiction, vous le savez bien.

- Steve compte sur moi.

- Oui, il comptait sur vous pour relancer l'affaire. Elle est lancée, maintenant, il nous faut les témoignages de Jack et d'Emilia. Mais le meurtre a eu lieu…

- A Philadelphie. Je sais…

- Je vous accompagne à Chicago.

- D'accord.

- Carol m'accompagne.

_27 août 2012, 10h30. Commissariat de Philadelphie._

Carol se servait un café dans la petite cuisine. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle accompagnait son chef à Chicago pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'Andrew Foreman. Lilly entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- On va devoir collaborer, l'avertit Carol.

- Oui, John m'a dit ça.

- Je…

- On oublie ça… Vous êtes une professionnelle, je n'en doute pas. Donc l'aspect personnel, on doit oublier.

Kat entra à son tour, et sans qu'elle ne parle, Lilly lui tendit la cafetière.

- Lil t'as une minute, demanda juste cette dernière.

La jeune femme blonde acquiesça et suivit son amie.

A l'aéroport, Lilly attendait que Stillman et Carol reviennent. Ils étaient partis cherchés leurs billets. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder encore une fois, et repensa aux paroles de Kat la prévenant de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup, et son amie s'était contentée de sourire timidement. Son portable sonna, elle regarda qui la joignait et ignora l'appel. Elle avait dorénavant interdiction de parler à Jack. Il insista cependant, elle décrocha et ne lui laissant pas placer un mot, le prévint de ce qui allait arriver. Il comprit et raccrocha alors.


	13. Chapter 13

Et oui, c'est trop simple sinon, comem j'aime le dire... La vie n'est pas toujours simple en plus !

* * *

Une fois arrivés à Chicago, John demanda à Lilly de les attendre chez elle. Carol et lui devaient passer à leur hôtel. Une fois chez elle, la jeune femme ralluma son portable. Elle l'avait éteint durant le vol, et n'avait pas pensé à l'allumer à l'atterrissage. Le bip d'un message se fit entendre. Tout en regardant les enveloppes qu'elle avait reçues, elle rappela sa boîte vocale. Elle reposa lentement la dernière enveloppe sur la pile qui se trouvait déjà sur sa petite table et s'assit tout aussi lentement sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva.

_- Lilly… Je sais que tu as certainement d'autres choses à faire que de m'écouter, mais… Il faut que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je… J'ai agi bêtement je le sais, mais…Lil, je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que je t'ai fait dans la minute qui suit, mais, je veux juste que tu me reparles de nouveau… Oui bien sûr, je veux plus. Je veux revoir ton si joli sourire, je veux t'entendre prononcer mon nom de nouveau, je veux… Je veux que tu m'aimes de nouveau. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime. Je veux… Lil... Je… Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, et j'ose espérer que tu me rappelleras._

Elle n'arriva pas à réfréner le flot de larmes qui lui serrait la gorge. Elle vit que « 3 pattes » se frottait contre ses jambes, elle le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le serra fort, en laissant les larmes dévaler sur son visage. Entendre sa voix était une torture. Mais elle se devait d'être forte. Elle prit son portable et rappela Scotty. Elle respira profondément, et fut presque à deux doigts de raccrocher quand il décrocha.

- Hey, fit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Lilly ! fit-il avec la même voix.

- Ce que je vais te dire est difficile à dire Scott, mais voilà… Il faut que je te le dise, je garde ce secret depuis trop longtemps. Je sais aussi, que de te le dire au téléphone est certainement très lâche de ma part, mais…

- Je comprends Lilly, coupa Scotty en pesant ces mots. Je ne peux que te comprendre, et je respecte ton choix.

- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Je n'avais aucun droit de réagir aussi violemment au sujet de Carol. Je crois que tu te fais une fausse idée de moi. Je… Je préfère te l'annoncer maintenant, plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes au cours de l'enquête…

- Tu me fais peur là, Lilly !

- Steve Foreman ne m'a pas demandé par hasard… On se connait de vue, lui et moi. Je l'ai rencontré à une soirée organisée à Chicago. Une soirée de fin d'année du Cook County Hospital, où Jack Mc Phee travaille. Je… Jack m'avait demandé de venir, ses collègues ne croyaient pas qu'il me voyait... Ce que je veux te dire Scotty, c'est que Jack et moi… Nous…

- Tu… Tu es toujours avec lui ? Demanda le jeune homme la voix brisée.

Devant le silence de l'inspectrice, il poursuivit.

- Et tu m'as fait une scène pour un truc qui s'est passé entre Carol et moi, et que je regrettais déjà le mal que je te ferais avant même de te le dire !

- Scott… Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça au téléphone, je te l'ai dit…

- Je crois que je vais raccrocher. Je…

- Scotty… Dis-moi quelque chose ?

- Je… C'est trop tôt ! Tu croyais que j'allais réagir comment ? Tu croyais peut-être que je n'allais pas t'en vouloir ? Tu croyais que je m'écraserais, et que je te consolerais ? Tu croyais quoi, Lil ?

- Je sais… J'ai vraiment…

- Je te laisse Lilly… Tu as raison, c'est fini entre toi et moi. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous rattache l'un à l'autre.

- Scotty…

Il raccrocha. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sortit une cannette de soda. Elle l'ouvrit et bu à même la cannette. Sur le plan de travail, la boîte de céréales trônait toujours. D'un revers de la main, elle la poussa, et le contenu se déversa sur le sol. Elle ne prit pas la peine de ramasser et sortit de la pièce, les larmes trempant déjà le col de sa chemise.

D'un geste rageur, Scotty envoya valser le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Même après cette conversation, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'est le cœur gros qu'il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles qui lui faisaient aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il prit doucement la petite boîte qu'il gardait toujours sur lui dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste, ouvrit le petit écrin, et regarda une dernière fois la petite bague. Il lut l'inscription qu'il y avait fait graver à l'intérieur de l'anneau :

_A Lilly. Avec tout mon amour Scotty._

Cette petite bague, il avait voulu la donner à la jeune femme au moment où tout allait encore bien entre eux. Il l'avait acheté le jour de la naissance de Julia. Il avait déjà tout planifié : un repas qu'il aurait préparé, et au cours de la soirée, il devait lui offrir cette bague, et ainsi lui poser la question qui allait avec. Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, reposa l'anneau dans sa boîte, la referma. Il se dirigea alors vers une commode, ouvrit le premier tiroir, où se trouvaient des photos, il la posa à l'intérieur et referma le tiroir. Cette fois-ci le mot fin était réellement prononcé.

L'interphone sonna. Lilly informa Stillman et Carol qu'elle descendait. Entre temps, elle passa rapidement par la salle de bains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se força à sourire. A qui ferait-elle croire que tout allait bien ? Certainement pas à son chef ! Et il n'en fut pas dupe. Quand elle s'était installée à l'arrière de la voiture de location, il vit tout de suite que le sourire était forcé. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat. Dave York attendait dans son bureau, Lilly frappa timidement. Elle savait que son chef détestait qu'on le dérange lorsque sa porte était fermée.

- Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui Lilly !

- J'arrive de Philadelphie avec John Stillman et Carol Dickinson. Ils viennent enquêter sur…

- Je sais, mais ça pouvait attendre demain. Mc Phee est de garde.

- Justement, je voulais vous dire que… Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer activement à cette enquête.

- Jack nous a prévenu. Tant qu'il n'est pas considéré comme un suspect, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous couvre, et d'après ce que John Stillman m'a dit, lui aussi.

La jeune femme remercia son chef, et sortit du bureau. Elle fit signe à John que Dave l'attendait. Elle s'assit à son bureau, où Cathy Sims avait déjà déposé une tasse de café. Carol, en face dégustait déjà la sienne. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent quelques instants, puis Carol baissa la tête. Cathy ne fit aucun commentaire, mais se promit de demander une explication à Lilly.


	14. Chapter 14

Et oui, c'est bien triste tout ça... Surtout quand on sait que... Non... Rien... Une petite suite ^^

* * *

_Philadelphie._

Scotty vida le cinquième verre de scotch d'une traite. Ses yeux bloquèrent sur le tiroir fermé. Il se leva, s'approcha du meuble, et finalement se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un ronronnement se fit entendre. Olivia attendait déjà depuis pas mal de temps de manger. Elle se frotta contre les jambes de son maître d'adoption.

- Ok… Moi je n'ai pas faim, mais toi tu dois mourir de faim. Viens par là, je vais m'occuper de toi, et arrêter de parler tout seul pour commencer.

Son téléphone sonna, il l'ignora, aucune envie de parler. Son répondeur se mit en route et la voix de Nick se fit entendre. Il décrocha alors que son ami prononçait son 7ème allo.

- Alors… Tu m'évites, mon pote ?

- Non… Je donnais à manger à Olivia.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire comment toi, tu peux arriver à t'occuper d'un chat ?

- Parce que c'est celui de Lilly, et que je n'ai pas le droit de…

- D'accord ! D'accord. Je comprends.

- Tu veux quoi Nick ?

- Parler…

- Pas ce soir…

- Scotty, rester seul ce soir est une erreur monumentale.

- Besoin de rester seul.

- Mais enfin…

- Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais vraiment… Je n'ai pas…

- Mon portable est allumé. Tu me bippes, j'arrive. Ne fais pas de conneries !

- Merci Nick… Je te revaudrais ça !

- Elle doit être dans le même état que toi en ce moment, si ça peut te consoler.

- Non, je ne pense pas… Fit-il plus pour lui-même en regardant le tiroir fermé.

Il raccrocha et se rassit sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et zappa sur toutes les chaînes. Il arrêta son choix sur un match des Spurs de San Antonio. Son esprit s'égara et il ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit en pensant à pleins de choses.

**_Flash back._**

**_- Attends ! On reçoit un régiment pour le repas ? Demanda Lilly._**

**_- Eh oh ! Toi, c'est dans la salle que tu dois te trouver ! A dresser le couvert ! Répondit Scotty en souriant._**

**_- Ca sent bon…_**

**_- Gourmande._**

**_- Oui, je sais ! Mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose à laquelle je n'arrive pas à résister…_**

**_- Laquelle ?_**

**_- Toi !_**

**_Elle s'approcha alors de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou en lui lançant un regard innocent._**

**_- Regardez-moi ça ! Lilly Rush qui veut que je lui fasse des aveux._**

**_- Et…_**

**_- Et… J'ai la cuisine qui m'attend, fit-il en enlevant les bras de la jeune femme de son cou._**

**_- Et moi ? Je fais quoi dans cette histoire ?_**

**_- Toi… Tu mets la table. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver._**

**_- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? De les décommander ! On peut aller les voir demain, la nouvelle année, on peut la souhaiter tout le mois de janvier !_**

**_- C'est tentant, mais… Non !_**

**_Elle s'approcha alors dangereusement de lui, et attrapa le pull du jeune homme. Elle l'attira contre lui, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres._**

**_- Toujours pas Lilly. On va fêter le nouvel an tous ensemble. On a déjà fêté Noël tous les 2._**

**_Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui tourna le dos. Il la rattrapa et l'attira à son tour contre lui._**

**_- Quoi ? Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?_**

**_- Non, j'ai juste envie de te dire quelque chose._**

**_- Quoi ?_**

**_- Je t'aime._**

**_Il l'embrassa, elle approfondit l'étreinte. Il dévia son baiser sur son cou, tandis que ses mains jouaient avec les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il la força à reculer jusqu'à un mur, et leur passion prit le relais sur leurs sages résolutions._**

**_Fin du flash._**

_27 août 2012, Chicago 21h15._

Dave donna l'ordre de partir, il rappela John qui entra dans le bureau. Cathy se tourna avec Carol.

- Partante pour aller boire un verre ? Je suppose que vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu.

- Oui, ça me tente bien.

- Ok, alors il y a un petit bar sympa. Chez Ike…

- Sans moi, coupa Lilly.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, merci Cathy, mais…

- Non ! Tu ne m'abandonnes pas toi !

Lilly capitula, mais la simple idée de passer une soirée avec Carol la gênait. Cette dernière le remarqua aussi.

- Vous avez le droit de ne pas être sympa avec moi. Je peux comprendre.

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu de ne pas en parler ?

Carol répondit au timide sourire de la jeune femme.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce cher Nick, se soucie juste de ses amis, c'ets à ça qu'on reconnait un bon ami justement !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lilly sortit d'un taxi. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un immeuble, y introduit une clé et entra dans le bâtiment. En sortant de l'ascenseur, au 12ème étage, elle marcha le long d'un couloir, sortit une autre clé, et cette fois-ci ouvrit la porte d'un appartement. Elle ferma la porte aussitôt, et se déchaussa. Elle chancela un peu, et se rattrapa à un mur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle le faisait. Soudain la lumière se fit, et Jack appela la jeune femme.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonsoir Lilly ! Tu m'as manqué, et moi je t'ai manqué ?

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- J'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir… Je suis de retour à Chicago, t'es là…

Elle s'avança vers lui, il recula.

- Lilly, je suis un témoin dans une affaire sur laquelle tu enquêtes… On ne doit pas…

- Foutaises ! Et qui te dis qu'on va parler ce soir ?

Elle s'était approchée de Jack et s'était mis en tête de charmer son interlocuteur.

- Lil… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ça ! Jamais tu n'as joué à ce jeu avec moi…

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, susurra t'elle en plaquant Jack contre le mur.

- Lilly…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, et l'embrassa violemment. Elle ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Elle voulait ne plus sentir son cœur, ni les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux à force de couler. Elle voulait chasser sa tristesse. Elle voulait sentir son cœur battre et ses yeux pleurer par ce qu'elle l'avait décidé, et non par ce qu'elle souffrait. Jack se laissa faire un moment, puis se dégagea des bras de la jeune femme.

- Lilly… Il y a un truc qui ne va pas là. Hier tu me fuyais presque, et là, c'est limite si tu ne me sautes pas dessus. Ton comportement a un rapport avec Philadelphie. C'est pas possible autrement.

- D'accord ! Tu veux la jouer comme ça ! Et bien, on va jouer… Moi qui croyais te faire une surprise… Et bien, c'est moi qui l'ai la surprise là !

- Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Il n'y a qu'à sentir ton haleine, Lilly !

- Ok ! Alors, je suis désolée de vouloir passer du temps avec mon petit ami ! J'ai compris. Je m'en vais, et te laisse à tes occupations !

Elle prit ses chaussures, ramassa son sac et sortit de l'appartement.

- Lilly ! Attends, c'est stupide. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire… Reste dormir.

- Non tu as raison, tu es un témoin dans l'affaire en cours…

- Viens-là ! Fais pas l'idiote. Mais c'est juste que…

- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire un truc spontané ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'abandonner l'espace d'un instant ? De fuir ta vie, tes soucis… De vivre en ne pensant qu'à toi ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Lilly ?

- Rien ! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de toi ici et maintenant !

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lilly lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Il décida de se laisser faire, il voyait que la jeune femme allait très mal, et il était là. Donc il acceptait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il sut que ce comportement signifiait la fin de leur relation.

Le lendemain matin, Jack émergea de son sommeil et instinctivement, tendit son bras vers le deuxième oreiller situé à côté de lui. Vide. Il se réveilla, et se redressa. Lilly n'était plus là, ses affaires non plus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il regarda quand même dans la salle de bains et dans la cuisine, pas de trace de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il avait deviné juste. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, Lilly le quittait, il savait que cette décision ne concernait pas l'affaire, celle-ci jouait le rôle de motif pour se donner une bonne conscience. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie à Philadelphie, il devina qu'elle préférait l'oublier. Mais ce qu'il savait sans qu'elle ne lui dise, c'est qu'elle avait souffert dans cette vie.

Lilly était arrivée la première au commissariat. Elle était assise à son bureau et contemplait son mug rempli d'eau dans lequel un comprimé d'aspirine fondait, le tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains. La journée serait très dure à vivre, déjà parce qu'elle avait horriblement mal à la tête, et qu'ensuite, malgré cela, elle devait interroger Jack. Cathy arriva alors.

- Et oui, Lilly ! On n'a plus 20 ans ! Fini de faire la fête comme ça alors qu'une journée de travail nous attend le lendemain !

- Arrête !

- Ca va ? T'as pas fait de bêtises au moins ?

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis une grande fille ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

- Ouhlà ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, toi ! On sait que ça ne va pas être une partie de rigolade avec Jack, ce matin…

- Je préfère essayer de me concentrer, si tu ne m'en veux pas. Je vais assister à son interrogatoire dans la salle d'observation.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Carol ! Elle est sympa comme fille. On a bien parlé hier soir, et on s'est découvert des points communs.

- Moi aussi, j'ai un point commun avec elle, fit Lilly sur un ton ironique. Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'avoir ce point commun… poursuit-elle en baissant la voix.

Cathy n'insista pas. Lilly lui avait parlé juste une fois de Scotty, mais sans mentionner ni son nom, ni les circonstances de sa venue à Chicago. Mais elle avait deviné qu'il avait joué un rôle dans son arrivée ici. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle sortait d'une histoire qui l'avait fait souffrir et qu'elle ne voulait pas replonger aussitôt dans une nouvelle. Alors l'allusion qu'elle venait de faire au sujet de Carol, Cathy l'avait tout de suite saisi. Elle se tut, sachant que le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas appropriés.


	16. Chapter 16

Et oui, le désespoir et la tristesse nous poussent parfois à commettre des choses qu'en temps normal on ne ferait pas... Et là, et bien Lilly cherche par tous les moyens à se prouver qu'elle va bien, sauf que... Non... Bien évidemment !

* * *

Jack arriva 2 heures plus tard, Dave le reçut et le conduisit dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait ordonné à Lilly d'aller interroger Emilia Delgado avec Carol. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, il ne capitula pas.

- M. Mc Phee, commença Dave, on vous a demandé de venir pour vous parler du meurtre d'Andrew Foreman.

- Je sais, oui. Steve m'a appris.

- Nous savons également que vous êtes en relation avec Lilly Rush.

- Je…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. C'est une coïncidence, pour le moment, la seule chose à faire est d'éviter de parler de l'enquête avec elle.

Stillman regardait l'interrogatoire dans la salle d'observation. Il avait décliné la proposition de son homologue, il préférait être spectateur.

- Steve Foreman nous a parlé de vous. Il nous a appris qu'Andrew, lui et vous étiez très liés.

- Comme une famille…

- Vous devez savoir qu'on sait aussi que vous avez eu une conversation avec Andrew le soir de sa mort.

- Je me trouvais ici-même à Chicago. Je vois où vous voulez en venir…

- Nous nous devons de vous poser cette question, Jack. Un témoin a perçu la communication entre vous deux.

- Et vous en déduisez donc que je l'ai obligatoirement assassiné ?

- Je ne déduis rien du tout. Je ne fais que mon métier.

- Je sais, je suis désolé… Mais…

- Comment avez-vous appris la relation entre Andrew et Samantha ?

- J'étais avec Sam un jour, elle m'avait demandé de l'aide pour un cadeau à faire à Steve. Je me suis absenté quelques instants, un appel à passer aux Urgences. Quand je suis revenu, je les ai surpris.

**_Flash back._**

**_Andrew et Samantha se tenaient dans un magasin et Andrew avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Jack s'était absenté._**

**_- Andy… Non ! Jack va revenir._**

**_- Arrête Sam… Tu me manques tellement, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou._**

**_- Je sais, que cette fête est très importante pour Steve… On va pas tout gâcher…_**

**_- Alors, ce qu'on vit tous les 2, ce n'est rien pour toi ?_**

**_- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Andrew ! Regarde-moi…_**

**_- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! En 5 ans de temps, tu ne m'as jamais dit le mot « je t'aime ». A chaque fois que je te le dis, tu te contentes de me répondre « moi aussi ». Mais jamais tu ne m'as dit ces 3 mots…_**

**_- Arrête, s'énerva Samantha ! A quoi tu joues Andy ? Tu me fais une scène, là dans ce magasin, alors que Jack…_**

**_- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment pour parler ! Un coup, c'est parce que tu dois aller chercher le linge chez le teinturier, une fois, tu étais garée en double file… Et l'autre jour, dans ce petit resto, c'était parce que ce n'était pas le cadre rêvé pour parler…_**

**_- Oui, mais là, Jack est avec nous… Il est parti téléphoner, mais il sait qu'on a besoin de lui…_**

**_- Donc, tu classes l'affaire là ?_**

**_- Oui !_**

**_- Oui ?_**

**_- Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça !_**

**_- Je…_**

**_Andrew se tut. Les gens autour d'eux les regardait, et il dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'endroit était réellement mal choisi. Jack se tenait dans un recoin et avait tout entendu. Il avait terminé plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait son appel. Il avait oublié de donner ses indications pour la sortie d'un patient, et l'avait donc fait par téléphone à Franck, qui lui avait très gentiment rappelé que son travail avait été bâclé. Voyant qu'Andrew avait de lui-même stoppé leur conversation, il sortit de sa cachette, non sans un regard pour Samantha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser, mais ce qui était sûr, il allait faire comme si de rien n'était._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Et vous avez réellement fait comme si de rien n'était ? Demanda Dave.

- 1 semaine plus tard, Andy et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés à un match. On était avec d'autres personnes, et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit que je pensais savoir de qui il s'agissait, il ne m'a pas contredit.

- Autrement dit, il n'a pas nié.

- Non… Et croyez-moi, je connaissais Andrew. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. C'était la 1ère fois qu'il…

- Qu'il était amoureux ?

Jack acquiesça.

- Que savez-vous d'Emilia Delgado ?

- Emilia… Euh… Elle a travaillé pour Andrew et Steve, sa mère était leur gouvernante, et elle…

- Aurait-elle eu une aventure avec l'un des 2 frères ?

Jack se tut. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, et Dave s'en aperçut.

- Emilia a eu une relation avec l'un des 2, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Avoua Jack.

Dave n'insista pas davantage voyant que Jack ne dirait plus rien. Il lui donna congé, et sortit. Il croisa Stillman. Un agent raccompagna Jack à la sortie, tandis que Dave et John se posaient des questions. Jack savait quelque chose d'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Ah... Le Cook County ! Me manque cet hôpital ! Bien d'accord chère Fan number one !

Allez, une petite suite ^^

* * *

_Hôtel Four Seasons – Chicago._

Lilly et Carol attendaient patiemment qu'Emilia ne les rejoigne. Elles étaient installées dans un box du salon de thé de l'hôtel. Carol regardait autour d'elle. Beaucoup de dames de la haute bourgeoisie y prenaient leur thé en se racontant les derniers potins mondains. Un groupe de jeunes étudiantes parlaient de l'événement de l'année : le bal de la rentrée universitaire. Et c'est dans cette ambiance particulière que les 2 jeunes femmes essayaient de se convaincre que leur collaboration allait bien se dérouler. Cependant, Lilly faisait ce travail depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle savait qu'Emilia sauterait dès la 1ère occasion sur leur entente chancelante. L'intendante leur avait fait comprendre qu'Emilia devait finir son travail pour mériter une pause. Il leur fallait attendre 45 minutes. Lilly tenta alors de détendre l'atmosphère. L'enquête dépendrait de leur entente lors de cet entretien.

- Votre fils vous ressemble.

- Quoi ?

- Votre fils… J'ai vu sa photo sur le bureau l'autre jour à Philly… Il vous ressemble.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit ! Ajouta Carol fièrement. C'est l'homme de ma vie, maintenant que son père et moi sommes divorcés.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Il va prendre 6 ans en novembre.

- C'est un petit homme…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner ce mal, Lilly… Je sais que vous ne me portez pas beaucoup dans votre estime…

- Je croyais que nous devions…

- Je n'ai toujours pas pardonné à la femme de ménage pour le mal qu'elle nous a fait, à Doug, Brian et moi… Pourtant cela fait maintenant 4 ans…

- Je suis désolée…

- Mais, au risque de paraître désagréable, vous lui en voulez pour un truc que vous avez commis vous-même… Vous…

- Ma vie ne vous concerne en aucune manière, Carol ! Fit Lilly sèchement. Maintenant, je veux bien faire un effort quant à notre collaboration professionnelle, mais ça s'arrête là !

- Il est détruit, vous savez… On n'arrivait pas à s'entendre au début, mais une enquête nous a rapprochés. Une sombre histoire de pédophilie. Et à partir de ce jour, Scotty et moi sommes devenus amis. Et… Ce soir-là…

- Je n'ai nullement envie d'entendre cela…

- Pourtant, je pense que oui. Nous avons gardé les 1ers jeudis… C'est un rite que l'équipe n'a jamais abandonné, pourtant, au début, je voyais bien que j'étais de trop… Il y avait votre place, Lilly. Il y avait 7 chaises à table. Et ce soir-là, nous avions tous vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Moi-même, je n'allais pas fort. Doug venait de m'annoncer qu'il demandait la garde de Brian, et qu'il allait se fiancer.

**_Flash back._**

**_- Carol ! S'exclama Nick. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !_**

**_- Pourquoi, cela ? Je voulais être là pour t'embêter !_**

**_Carol regarda autour d'elle, comme le mois d'avant, il n'y avait que 6 chaises autour de la table. Elle ne dit rien, mais regarda Scotty. Il faisait un effort surhumain aussi pour se trouver là ce soir. La soirée se passa tranquillement, mais tout le monde voyait que l'ambiance n'y était pas. Scotty partit en premier. Carol le retrouva un peu plus loin assis dans sa voiture. Elle avait toqué contre la portière, il avait sursauté._**

**_- Alors ! Tu rêves à quoi beau brun ?_**

**_- Rien… Rien… T'es à pieds ?_**

**_- Pas vraiment… Métro._**

**_- Toujours pas de voiture ?_**

**_- Toujours chez le garagiste… Je ne préfère pas penser au montant de la facture…_**

**_- Tant que ça ?_**

**_- C'est ma vieille poubelle, mais il n'y a qu'elle qui me soit restée fidèle…_**

**_- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?_**

**_- Non… Soucis avec Doug. Je te retourne la question ?_**

**_- Il y a des hauts…_**

**_- Et des bas… Je vois. Bonne soirée Scotty._**

**_- Attends, tu ne vas pas rentrer à pieds…_**

**_- Il n'est que 21h…_**

**_- Oui, et on est en plein hiver !_**

**_- Hum… Novembre… Non pour moi c'est encore l'automne…_**

**_- Allez grimpe !_**

**_La jeune femme s'exécuta. Il démarra aussitôt, lui indiquant l'adresse où il devait la déposer._**

**_- Tu sais où j'habite ?_**

**_- Je suis flic ! Fit-il en esquissant un début de sourire. C'est mon métier de savoir…_**

**_- Sauf que je ne te l'ai jamais dit…_**

**_- J'ai mes sources…_**

**_Ils avaient parlé tout le long du trajet et Carol avait voulu l'invité à boire un café. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en disant ces mots. Aussi fut-elle étonnée lorsqu'il accepta. Mais elle voulait le remercier de l'avoir écouté se plaindre de son divorce qui se passait mal. Ils étaient montés en silence dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait longuement écouté, et avait ainsi appris que ce soir, il fêtait un anniversaire. Un triste anniversaire : le départ de Lilly pour Chicago. Il lui avait confié qu'il avait très mal pris sa fuite, et son regret était de l'avoir laisser s'enfuir sans lui dire au revoir. Ils s'étaient quittés sur des paroles blessantes. En avouant cela, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Carol lui avait pris les mains dans les siennes. Et il l'avait embrassé, sans réfléchir. Elle l'avait d'abord repoussé, mais il l'avait persuadé de se laisser faire, lui disant qu'elle aussi avait besoin de réconfort._**

**_Ce n'est que vers 6h du matin, qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était parti. Elle avait poussé un soupir, il leur faudrait parler de cela. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils avaient commis une erreur. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, même pas l'once de sentiments… Alors pourquoi avoir cédé à cette faiblesse ? Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait que constater que sa vie n'était qu'un désastre. La seule chose qui lui permettait de la vivre s'appelait Brian. Et c'était à partir de cette journée qu'elle s'était promis que seul Brian comptait pour elle._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Et pourquoi, me dîtes-vous cela ? Demanda Lilly en s'efforçant de paraître stoïque.

- Parce qu'on en a parlé lui et moi, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression de vous faire du mal, même alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était réellement fini entre vous.

- Vous…

- Il n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer Lilly. Et… C'est pour ça que j'en suis d'autant plus coupable, là à cet instant, en vous voyant. Je… Aucune autre ne peut rivaliser contre vous…

- Je…

- Vous savez, il m'a confié une fois, qu'il ne voulait que votre bonheur, et que si celui-ci ne dépendait que de Chicago, il serait ravi pour vous ! Ca m'a bouleversé de l'entendre dire cela. Même Doug ne m'a jamais fait ce genre de déclaration, pourtant nous avons vécu une dizaine d'années ensemble. Alors de l'entendre prononcer que si vous trouviez le bonheur à Chicago, il vous laisserait le vivre pleinement…

Lilly ne répondit pas. Elle regardait un point au loin, et se mit à culpabiliser. Elle s'était tellement interdit de penser à lui, qu'elle n'avait pas hésité un seul moment quand elle avait rencontré Jack. Ce n'est que lorsque les prises de contacts de Scotty s'étaient espacées qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir mal. Elle appelait régulièrement Stillman. Au début elle lui demandait de façon cachée des nouvelles de Scotty, mais voyant que le jeune homme ne donnait plus de signe de vie, elle avait arrêté. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle était partagée entre détester Carol, et lui pardonner. De quel droit la détesterait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus.

Carol lui fit un signe. Une jeune femme s'approchait d'elles, accompagnée de l'intendante. Après une rapide présentation, Emilia Delgado s'assit auprès de Carol et de Lilly, Monica Cruz s'éloigna alors. La politique de l'hôtel voulait que les affaires restent discrètes tant que les employés n'étaient pas traités comme des suspects. Emilia était témoin dans une enquête policière, cela s'arrêtait là pour le staff de l'hôtel.


	18. Chapter 18

Et oui, chère nami jolie ^^ Lilly se retrouve dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable, mais... Crois-moi, L'inspecteur Rush est très pro, et sait bien faire la part des choses... Quoique...

* * *

- Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes là, Emilia, demanda Carol.

- Vous avez rouvert l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Andrew Foreman.

- Nous aimerions vous poser certaines questions sur les agissements d'Andrew, intervint Lilly. Carol Dickinson est inspecteur à Philadelphie, je l'aide à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle avait sorti sa plaque et l'avait montré à Emilia, prouvant ainsi que ses propos étaient vrais.

- Et pourquoi Philadelphie et Chicago sont sur le coup ? S'enquit Emilia.

- Le meurtre a eu lieu à Philadelphie, mais vous vivez ici, et nos deux juridictions doivent s'épauler, expliqua Carol. Aussi, ayant appris que vous connaissiez les Foreman, il…

- Je comprends, mais vous savez, je n'ai rien à dire que vous ne sachiez déjà. Ma mère était au service de leurs parents…

- Vous connaissiez les deux frères ? Demanda Lilly.

- Oui, nous avons été quasiment élevés ensemble…

- Vous avez entre 32 et 35 ans…

- Où voulez-vous en venir Inspecteur Dickinson ?

- Avez-vous des choses à nous dire ? Demanda doucement Lilly.

- Quelles choses ? Andrew, Steve et moi étions très liés…

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Qu'insinuez-vous ?

- Nous n'insinuons rien du tout, commença Lilly, mais je fais ce métier depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et je sais que quelques fois, il y a des choses qu'on aimerait oublier. Mais même le temps n'efface pas totalement ces blessures du passé.

Carol ne tiqua pas, mais eut le sentiment que la jeune femme parlait en connaissance de cause. Elle décida de ne pas réagir, seule l'enquête importait à cet instant, et qu'Emilia se sente en confiance était l'essentiel. Seulement, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'en effet, Lilly Rush était douée pour mettre à l'aise les témoins.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est passé… Avoua Emilia. Je…

- Que s'est-il passé ? L'encouragea alors Lilly.

**_Flash back._**

**_Chicago, 31 décembre 1999._**

**_Emilia et Steve se tenaient contre un mur. La jeune femme alors âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, tirait inlassablement sur sa cigarette. Steve la regarda alors._**

**_- Quoi ?_**

**_- Rien…_**

**_- Steve ! Arrête, je te connais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_- Il y a que…_**

**_- Oui…_**

**_- Non laisse-tomber…_**

**_- Steve arrête… Je vois bien que…_**

**_- Ah vous êtes là ! S'écria Andrew. Sam te cherche partout Steve ! Elle m'a demandé si tu l'avais volontairement abandonnée._**

**_Steve et Andrew se regardèrent alors. Emilia sentit un malaise s'installer. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle tiendrait dans ce jeu. Steve partit, Andrew la prit alors par la main et l'emmena plus loin._**

**_- Andy… Il fait froid…_**

**_- Tu me manques trop ! Je suis comme un fou à l'intérieur…_**

**_Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le jeune homme l'avait déjà plaquée contre un arbre et s'amusait à l'embrasser fiévreusement dans le cou._**

**_- Andy…_**

**_- Pourquoi on ne le dit à personne ?_**

**_- Mais… Parce que…_**

**_- Je t'aime, Emi… Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi !_**

**_- Andrew… Je…_**

**_- Ne me dis pas que tu vois toujours ce type ?_**

**_- Ecoute, ma mère…_**

**_- Emilia…_**

**_- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Andrew… Tu le sais ça…_**

**_- Laisse-moi passer au moins ce début de millénaire avec toi…_**

**_- Ce n'est pas si simple…_**

**_- C'est qui ce type ? On vit un truc génial tous les 2, tu me le dis sans cesse. Alors pourquoi…_**

**_- Parce que ce n'est pas simple Andrew… Crois-moi…_**

**_- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je me bats contre mon frère… Vous êtes si proches tous les 2 quelques fois, que…_**

**_- T'es jaloux ! Fit Emilia avec un petit sourire énigmatique._**

**_- Oui… J'avoue… Je suis jaloux de lui car je sens que tu lui dis plus de choses à lui qu'à moi._**

**_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton frère a épousé ma meilleure amie…_**

**_- Tu les as présentés pourtant !_**

**_Emilia attira Andrew contre elle, et l'embrassa alors avec passion. La cloche d'une église retentissait et les 12 coups de minuit sonnaient. Andrew se laissa faire, et ils commencèrent ce nouveau millénaire ensemble._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Emilia baissait la tête, et Carol regarda alors dans la direction de Lilly, qui croisa alors son regard. Emilia se taisait toujours et évitait le plus possible de bouger, redoutant sans doute la question qui allait suivre inévitablement.

- Qui est cette 2ème personne ? Demanda Carol.

La jeune femme baissa encore plus le regard, ce que Lilly nota.

- Nous ne vous jugerons pas, Emilia… Nous essayons juste de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- Ne le mêlez pas à cela… Il n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Ne pas mêler qui ? Fit Carol.

- La plus belle erreur de ma vie… Et je passe mon temps à le regretter depuis…

- Emilia, si vous ne nous dîtes rien, nous allons devoir… Commença Lilly.

- En amour comme en amitié, le chiffre 3 est difficile… 3, comme Steve, Andrew et moi. 3, comme Steve, Andrew et Jack… Ces 2 possibilités fonctionnaient parfaitement. Mais, il y a eu une période où je n'avais plus ma place…

- L'adolescence… Fit Carol.

- Jack… Murmura Lilly.

- Je…

- Emilia, dîtes-nous ce que vous savez…

Le portable de Carol sonna. Elle s'excusa et prit l'appel. Ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer net Emilia dans son élan. Elle se referma comme une huître, et entreprit de ne plus rien dire. Elle s'excusa alors, et retourna travailler. Carol revint juste au même moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Emilia nous cache quelque chose… Et je crois que Jack Mc Phee le sait pertinemment… Fit Lilly.

- C'était Vera. Ils ont trouvé un livret d'épargne ouvert au nom de Mickael Foreman.

- Samantha et Steve n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant…

- Ce qui nous laisse une autre possibilité… Laissa entrevoir Carol.

Elles partirent donc du Four Seasons, et rentrèrent au commissariat. Stillman accueillit Carol avec la même nouvelle, tandis que Lilly s'asseyait déjà devant son bureau. Elle décrocha son téléphone et passa un appel. Carol la dévisagea alors, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait.


	19. Chapter 19

Une petite suite, donc, pour ne pas rester sur sa faim ^^

* * *

_Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie, au même moment._

Nick et Kat étaient assis dans la petite cuisine et se servaient une énième tasse de café. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais pensaient à la même chose. Leur collègue n'était pas venu travailler.

- Pas de nouvelles ? Demanda alors Will.

- Toujours pas… Répondit laconiquement Nick. Je crois que nous ne verrons pas Valens aujourd'hui.

- Il a posé une journée, certainement… Continua Kat.

- Ca ne répond ni chez lui, ni sur son portable.

- Il a besoin de souffler, Vera !

- Au beau milieu d'une enquête ? Il ne nous a pas habitué…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens de raccrocher d'avec Lilly, coupa Will, Emilia a bien eu une aventure avec Andrew…

- Nous le savions déjà plus ou moins cela… Fit Kat.

- Oui, mais, Lilly a eu une idée. Emilia a laissé une de ses empreintes, et nous avons toujours l'ADN d'Andrew…

- Il y a des doutes quant à la paternité d'Andrew ? Demanda Nick.

- Emilia n'était pas très fidèle, et je crois que les frères Foreman et Jack cachent des secrets…

Scotty marchait depuis des heures maintenant. Ses pas l'avaient mené encore une fois devant l'ancienne petite maison de Lilly. C'était le seul endroit qui le calmait réellement, le seul endroit, où il se ressourçait. Il se rappela le nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait déposé, le nombre incalculable de fois, où il l'avait suivi à l'intérieur. Il se rappela un soir en particulier.

**_Flash back._**

**_- T'es sûre que ça va aller, Lilly ?_**

**_- Oui sûre… Je suis désolée d'avoir déçu tes plans…_**

**_- Moi ? Déçu ? Non pas du tout…Je suis plutôt content de la tournure de la soirée… Je t'ai pour moi tout seul !_**

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'était pas tous seuls, là ?_**

**_- Dans un restaurant bondé de monde… Non pas tellement…_**

**_- Partage-moi un peu de temps en temps…_**

**_- Tu sais très bien, que je n'en suis pas capable ! Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas te partager… Je te veux pour moi… Rien que pour moi… Continua t'il avec insistance._**

**_- Faites attention, inspecteur, vos propos sont un peu déplacés là…_**

**_- Et… Je pensais qu'il en fallait plus pour choquer l'inspecteur Rush !_**

**_Lilly se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et ouvrit la porte de sa demeure. Elle y pénétra et prit tout de suite son chat dans ses bras, délaissant son partenaire volontairement. Elle entreprit donc de nourrir ses 2 compagnons. Comme elle le prévoyait, Scotty ne se contentait pas de rester à la regarder s'activer. C'est ce qu'elle aimait dans leur relation, le fait de le titiller tout le temps. Elle adorait le voir tourner autour d'elle pour la protéger. Elle se retourna alors, et le dévisagea._**

**_- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier._**

**_- Rien…_**

**_- Si… Il y a quelque chose. Tu ne me regardes jamais comme ça, pour rien._**

**_Il jouait avec un des chats, et elle ne tint plus, elle éclata de rire._**

**_- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, là Lil !_**

**_- Non… Mais je pensais que mes chats t'énervaient à tout le temps montrer qu'ils existent._**

**_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute…_**

**_- Je t'aime Scott. Fit-elle en lui prenant Olivia des bras et en l'embrassant sur le front._**

**_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lilly ? T'es bizarre ce soir !_**

**_- Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que…_**

**_- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être si…_**

**_- Si quoi ? En tout cas, je suis contente que tu commences à t'occuper de mes chats…_**

**_- Tu me les colles tout le temps dans les pattes, faut dire aussi…_**

**_- J'ai fait un test, il y a 1 semaine._**

**_- Normal que tes chats commencent à m'apprécier, vu le temps que je passe… Quoi ?_**

**_- Il était positif. Je suis allée chez le médecin, et j'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui._**

**_- Tu… Tu es enceinte ?_**

**_Devant le sourire radieux de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever de terre._**

**_- Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer au restaurant, je ne voulais même pas te l'annoncer comme ça, mais je me suis sentie tellement mal tout à l'heure… Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée de Saint-Valentin…_**

**_- Gâchée ? Non mais elle n'est pas gâchée du tout… Tu viens de m'apprendre la plus belle des nouvelles de ma vie… Combien…_**

**_- 1 mois 1/2, je pense… Noël…_**

**_Il ne la laissa pas continuer, et la prit lentement dans ses bras. Il commença à l'embrasser sur le front, les joues, le nez, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres._**

**_- Tu fais de moi, un homme heureux, Lilly Rush… Jamais, je n'aurais pensé vivre ça… Surtout avec toi…_**

**_Fin du flash._**

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et l'alluma. A peine eut-il fermé le clapet que l'appareil bippa. Il consulta les appels et messages. Tous du central. Il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse du commissariat au chauffeur. Il fut accueilli par Will, qui ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta juste de hocher la tête. Scotty venait juste de s'asseoir à son bureau qu'une jeune femme, qui devait être fraîchement diplômée de la police scientifique, lui demanda où était l'échantillon à analyser ? Will, tendit le petit sac plastique, marqué d'un numéro et scellé.

- Nous allons récupérer la 2ème empreinte à analyser. Nous vous confions juste celle-ci pour commencer.

- Quand aurez-vous…

- J'attendais le retour de l'inspecteur Valens, lui indiqua Will. Nous y allons, maintenant…

- Très bien, vous demanderez Franckie Rafferty, je viendrais récupérer la 2ème empreinte à analyser.

Elle s'éloigna, non sans lancer des œillades à Scotty, qui ne remarqua rien. Will préféra envoyer Kat et Scotty, voir Steve. La jeune femme regarda alors son collègue, il la prit à part.

- Je préfère qu'il s'occupe l'esprit…

Kat ne répliqua pas, et fit signe à Scotty de le suivre.


	20. Chapter 20

Mais pourquoi tout le monde a peur lorsque la pâle copie de miss Abby Sciuto apparaît ? lol. Faut pas, voyons !

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, il lui demanda où ils se rendaient ?

- On va voir Steve, pour des précisions à lui demander…

- Au sujet du livret d'épargne, oui je sais ! Fit Scotty vexé.

- Hey relax ! Tu passes peut-être une mauvaise journée, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ! On peut se passer de ta mauvaise humeur Scott !

Il ne répliqua pas, sachant que son amie avait raison. Il avait choisi de venir travailler, donc il se devait de rester concentrer. Il s'excusa alors pour son comportement. Ils arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard chez Steve. Une fois installés dans le salon, celui-ci leur demanda des nouvelles.

- Vous avez pu voir Jack ?

- Oui, commença Kat, nous avons pu même rencontrer Emilia.

- Emilia… Vous…

- Pourquoi nous avoir caché qu'Emilia et Samantha étaient amies ? Le coupa Scotty sèchement.

- Je pensais que cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur l'enquête ?

- Vous n'êtes pas flic, à ce que je sache, répondit le latino.

- Inspecteur Valens, je peux vous parler quelques instants ? Demanda Kat en sortant son portable.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Steve, et s'éloignèrent.

- Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Scotty !

- Tu as bien vu qu'il nous prenait de haut…

- Parce que tu le prends de haut ! Encore une fois, si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque pour bosser aujourd'hui, je comprends, mais avec ton attitude, tu nous fais perdre du temps.

Il ne répondit pas, et Kat lui demanda de se calmer un peu avant de revenir, elle pouvait continuer l'interrogatoire seule.

- Désolée pour ce petit contre temps, fit-elle à Steve une fois rentrée dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est rien… Votre collègue ne se joint pas à nous ?

- Un coup de fil à passer, pour une autre enquête, précisa t'elle. Alors, j'aimerais en effet vous poser certaines questions.

- Je n'ai pas revu Emilia depuis la mort de mon frère. Nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je pense que vous devez savoir qu'Emilia et Andrew avaient eu une relation.

- En parlant de relation, je pense que le terme « triangle amoureux » serait approprié.

- Ils se sont séparés quand mon frère a appris qui était l'autre homme.

- C'était Jack ?

- Oui… Mais entre Emilia et Jack, ça n'a pas duré. Elle aimait sincèrement Andy.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous brouillés ?

Steve baissa la tête.

- Mickael Foreman ?

- Je crois que ça a été le coup de grâce…

**_Flash back._**

**_Emilia et Samantha parlaient dans la cuisine de cette dernière. Jack, suivi de Steve arrivèrent alors, mais les 2 jeunes femmes se turent aussitôt._**

**_- Vous avez des secrets ? Demanda alors Steve en posant un sac de courses._**

**_- Vous êtes bien curieux, Monsieur Foreman ! Fit Sam avec un petit sourire._**

**_Emilia passa devant Jack et allait sortir de la cuisine._**

**_- Maintenant, vous ne supportez même plus d'être dans la même pièce, commença Steve, j'ai croisé Jack en faisant les courses._**

**_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Samantha._**

**_- Rien Sam, répondit Jack._**

**_- Attendez, je vous connais… Je te connais par cœur Emi… Je vois bien que…_**

**_- Rien ! Jack t'as dit rien, donc c'est rien !_**

**_- De toute façon, ça se saura tôt ou tard… Tenta Steve._**

**_- Vous 3, vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore, coupa Samantha._**

**_- Il n'y a rien à savoir, puisque je m'en vais ! Fit Emilia._**

**_- Je te signale Emilia que tu es toute aussi responsable que moi, dans cette histoire, répondit Jack._**

**_- Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir plus longtemps… Je suis enceinte Jack ! Et Andy a le droit de savoir…_**

**_Samantha allait parler, mais Steve l'en empêcha. Il l'éloigna donc de la cuisine, préférant les laisser seuls. Une fois dans la salle, la jeune femme explosa alors._**

**_- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit !_**

**_- Ecoute, Andrew n'aurait jamais dû l'apprendre…_**

**_- Tu les couvres ? Tu couvres Jack ? C'est de ton frère qu'il s'agit…_**

**_- Je sais ! Tu crois vraiment que je…_**

**_- Et depuis quand ça dure entre eux ?_**

**_- Jack m'a dit qu'il n'y a eu que 2 fois… _**

**_- Et tu le couvres ?_**

**_- Andrew se consacre à sa carrière en ce moment…_**

**_- Il vient d'ouvrir son cabinet, normal non ?_**

**_- Emi a dû…_**

**_- Attends, elle a ses torts aussi, mais…_**

**_- C'est eux que ça regarde…_**

**_- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ?_**

**_- Crois-moi, j'aurais nettement préféré ne rien savoir…_**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Après cette soirée, fit Steve à Kat, plus rien a été comme avant.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne nommait plus les choses… Emi est partie quelques temps, Andrew s'est plongé dans son cabinet, Jack ses patients… Quand Andy est mort, j'ai hésité à appelé Jack, c'est Samantha qui l'a fait à ma place sans me le dire…

- Emilia n'est pas venue à l'enterrement ?

- Juste à l'église. Il n'y a que moi qui l'ai vu, elle s'est sauvée juste après…

Kat prit congés de Steve. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers lui :

- Mickael Foreman ? Il s'agit du bébé d'Emilia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et…

- Je ne sais rien d'autre… Je vous le dis, elle ne vous a pas…

- Elle n'a pas abordé ce sujet apparemment.

Kat remercia Steve et une fois dehors, elle regarda la voiture. Scotty était assis côté passager. Elle s'approcha discrètement, et le surprit alors qu'il rangeait quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que c'était, vu la taille de l'objet. Encore une fois, elle décida de passer sous silence ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, où il avait sorti l'écrin de sa poche, seulement, il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.


	21. Chapter 21

_Petite suite ^^_

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois. 28 août 2012, 22h45._

Lilly se trouvait toujours assise sur sa chaise. Elle se passa rapidement la main sur le front et soupira. Dave sortit de son bureau avec John. Ils se lancèrent un rapide regard.

- Je crois que pour aujourd'hui, on peut s'arrêter, lança Dave.

- Mais… Commença Lilly.

- Lil, il est bientôt 23h, fit John…

La jeune femme capitula sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Dave. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme puisse obéir aussi facilement à son ancien chef. Carol se leva en même temps que Lilly et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Cathy proposa de raccompagner la jeune femme chez elle. Elle accepta. Avant de monter dans la voiture, le portable de Lilly sonna, elle répondit à Kat, sans s'occuper de Cathy, qui avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu l'air frais.

- Je venais aux nouvelles, Lil…

- Il est bientôt 23h, et je rentre chez moi…

- Pas de nouveau ?

- Non, Emilia travaille, Jack aussi. Bref, on aura notre explication demain… Et de votre côté ?

- Je suis chez moi, je m'ennuie… Curtis a emmené les filles à une fête, et il joue au chaperon.

- Ah oui ? Je pensais que Curtis et toi…

- Nous sommes restés…

- Amis… oui je sais tu me l'as dit ! Continua t'elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Ca va ? Demanda Kat sur un ton sérieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Lil, arrête… Ces derniers jours…

- Ca va, Scotty ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour avoir posé la question sans réfléchir.

- Je te laisse deviner l'état dans lequel il est…

- Je…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis vos différends de côté, au moins…

- Ca ne te regarde pas Kat ! C'est une affaire entre lui et moi ! J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait parlé de Jack…

- Il ne m'a rien dit du tout Lilly. Permets-moi de te rappeler que c'est toi qui me l'as dit…

- Je…

- Vous souffrez tellement tous les 2, que vous oubliez l'essentiel… Il t'aime Lilly, il est perdu, il… C'est toi qui es partie Lil… Pas lui… C'est…

- Je ne pouvais pas rester à Philly, Kat… Je…

Lilly chassa rapidement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Non, elle ne craquerait pas ! Elle ne céderait pas à cette faiblesse. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle voulait vivre.

- Je refais ma vie, Kat. Et s'il n'arrive pas à le comprendre, on n'y peut rien…

Elles raccrochèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Lilly prit un temps et monta dans la voiture. Elle avait remarqué les fenêtres ouvertes, et apprécia que Cathy ne lui pose aucune question. Elle se doutait que la jeune femme avait assisté à la conversation.

Cathy se taisait, elle regardait de temps à autre sa voisine de droite qui était toute aussi silencieuse. Cathy ne tint plus, voir Lilly aussi renfermée l'énervait, elle décida donc d'embrayer sur l'enquête, sachant que sa collègue parlerait.

- Tu sais que le chef nous envoie parler à Jack demain, ça ira Lilly ?

- Oui, ça ira Cathy. Le boulot, c'est le boulot, ma vie, c'est ma vie… Je sais faire la part des choses ! Se vexa alors Lilly.

- Hey attends, je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Ce genre d'allusions, évite-les s'il te plaît… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on surveille mes faits et gestes…

- Lilly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Enfin si, mais j'ai juste envie d'oublier… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais, il y a des choses…

- Attends, Lilly, je comprends… On a chacun nos secrets, et je ne te demande pas de me dévoiler ce que tu essaies d'oublier, mais ça fait un peu plus de 2 ans que nous travaillons ensemble, et je ne t'ai jamais encore vu si démunie… Je me doute que tu as vécu à Philadelphie, et je ne te demande pas de comptes. Mais je vois bien que tu as souffert Lilly, et que si tu ressens le besoin de parler, ou juste le besoin d'une présence, n'hésite pas…

L'inspectrice blonde se contenta de lancer un timide sourire à sa collègue. Elle dû admettre que la présence d'une épaule féminine lui manquait. Elle avait volontairement coupé plus ou moins les ponts avec Kat, et s'en mordait les doigts. Comment pouvait-elle recommencer sa vie, sans aide, ici à Chicago ? Elle se rendait à l'évidence, même si Jack lui avait apporté une forme d'aide, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux, du moins pour elle. Elle avait accepté cette situation confortable, et au moins… Elle ne rentrait plus seule le soir… Mais était-ce ça la solution ? Rester avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie juste comme ça ? Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait joué instinctivement avec la petite chaîne qui était autour de son cou. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Une simple médaille y pendait sans graphisme, juste une inscription assez petite, mais significative : aug. 09 – sept. 09. Personne n'avait jamais fait d'allusion à ce bijou, mais à cet instant Cathy s'aperçut que sa collègue jouait avec nerveusement. Lilly avait acheté la chaîne et la médaille en vue de faire une surprise à Scotty. Sa famille étant très catholique, elle pensait accepter que leur fille se fasse baptisée, seulement, elle n'avait pas encore fait graver la médaille. Ce n'est que lorsque ce triste jour arriva, que sans mot, elle avait décidé de garder ce symbole pour elle, en souvenir de sa fille, elle avait fait adapter la petite chaîne à la taille de son cou, et depuis la portait nuit et jour.

Une fois chez elle, elle partit à la recherche de son chat. Elle le trouva comme à son habitude, allongé sur l'oreiller juste à côté du sien. Elle s'allongea alors à côté de son compagnon, et posa une main sur son félin, qui aussitôt leva la tête et lui offrit une caresse réconfortante avec un petit coup de langue. Lilly s'endormit un peu plus tard. Elle se réveilla le lendemain, avec une sensation de bourdonnement dans sa tête. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine, et voyant encore les vestiges de la boîte de céréales au sol, elle ramassa le tout. Une fois fini, elle sortit un tube de son placard, un verre et prit 2 cachés d'aspirine en avalant son verre d'eau d'une traite. Elle regarda la petite pendule qui trônait au-dessus de sa porte de cuisine : 3h45. Ca recommençait. L'année d'avant déjà, à cette même période, elle avait traversé une période d'insomnies. 3 semaines à ne vouloir qu'une seule chose : oublier. Elle alla dans son salon, s'assit à sa table et au passage avait ouvert un petit placard et en avait sorti une pochette en carton bleue fermée par 2 élastiques verts. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti une petite feuille qu'elle relut.

_A Chris…_

_Je n'ai que toi vers qui me retourner, et… Je ne sais même pas où tu es ? Te souviens-tu des jours heureux ? Te souviens-tu du bonheur ? Pourquoi sommes-nous malheureuses dans la famille Rush ? Maman, toi, moi… Maman n'est plus là, mais en étant malheureuse, elle avait des moments de bonheurs, du moins faisait-elle tout pour en avoir ! Il ne me reste que toi Chris, et je t'ai virée de ma vie… Oui, c'est vrai tu es une vraie irresponsable, mais peut-être est-ce ta façon de me dire que tu as besoin de moi. A une période de ma vie, je ne vivais que pour toi… Je l'avoue… Je ne supportais ma vie que par ta seule présence, et celle d'un ami qui m'est cher, mais qui s'est aussi éloigné de moi… Voilà, c'est ça, je fais fuir toutes les personnes qui passent dans ma vie, et qui s'intéressent vraiment à moi. Papa, maman, toi, Ray… Mais je ne suis pas mieux… Je fuis aussi les autres… Toi, Ray… Scotty. Pourtant… Je n'aime pas voir souffrir ceux que j'aime par ma faute. Je n'aime pas le fait de t'avoir fait fuir. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de sœur… De grande sœur. Pourtant, tu serais fière de moi Chris… Enfin… tu l'aurais été à un moment. J'avais enfin trouvé le moyen d'être heureuse et de le garder ce bonheur… Mais la « malédiction » Rush a encore frappé. Mon bonheur, je le devais à Scotty et au magnifique cadeau de son amour : Julia. Ta sœur était heureuse… Ta sœur vivait sa vie pleinement et croquais dedans à pleines dents… Ta sœur aimait, et était aimée en retour… Ta sœur voulait te pardonner, et voulait essayer de te retrouver… Ta sœur t'aime… Même si j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire… Tu fais partie de ma vie…_

_Lilly._

Elle replia soigneusement la petite feuille, et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Où l'enverrait-elle ? Elle y réfléchit pendant un court moment, puis rangea de nouveau l'enveloppe dans la pochette. Certainement, une chose qu'il lui faudrait régler quand elle irait mieux : retrouver sa sœur, et faire tomber une bonne fois pour toute le responsable de cette fraude à la carte bancaire, pour laquelle Christina Rush s'était enfuie. Lentement, elle s'assit sur son canapé, prit la petite couverture qui traînait dessus, s'allongea et s'enroula dedans. Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers l'heure de son magnétoscope : 4h53. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.


	22. Chapter 22

Patience, patience ! Mais avant tout, et bien va falloir patienter un peu ^^

**_

* * *

_**

**_Le 29 août 2012 – 8h13, Commissariat Chicago, Illinois._**

Lilly attendait que l'ascenseur arrive. Elle n'entendit pas Carol l'appeler, mais sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Stillman, est déjà avec Dave, l'informa Carol.

- Un café ? Répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire poli.

- Volontiers…

Elles arrivèrent à l'étage de la criminelle, et se dirigèrent vers le foyer, où Cathy était déjà installée sur un vieux sofa. Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de parler très longtemps, Dave entra à son tour, donnant les ordres. Cathy se leva et lança un rapide regard à sa collègue qui comprit et s'excusa auprès de Carol. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au Cook County Hospital se fit rapidement, la circulation n'était pas dense pour un mercredi. Elles patientèrent quelques instants, Jack venait de prendre sa garde, et devait finir les visites avant de les recevoir. Il ne montra pas sa stupeur quand il croisa le regard de Lilly.

- Tu as le droit de me poser des questions, malgré…

- Tu n'es pas considéré comme suspect, mais…

- Je te connais assez Lilly, pour savoir que tu as dû apprendre pour Emilia et moi.

- Vous ne niez donc pas ? Demanda Cathy.

- A quoi bon ?

- C'était une erreur, selon Steve Foreman… fit Cathy.

- Oui, une grosse erreur.

- Il nous a parlé du jour où Samantha l'a apprit. Fit Lilly.

- C'est un jour que j'aimerais oublier… Ainsi que toute cette histoire et ses conséquences.

**_Flash back._**

**_Sam et Steve venaient de quitter la cuisine de Samantha. En ce 25 mars 2000, une soirée avait été prévue. Samantha avait voulu réunir ses amis proches. Jack et Emilia se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Cette dernière allait partir à son tour._**

**_- Ce n'est pas en en me fuyant que le problème se réglera Emila !_**

**_- Pourquoi ? Tu as une solution à ce problème ?_**

**_- On peu toujours essayer…_**

**_- Essayer quoi ? Je suis enceinte, cela devrait être la plus belle chose de ma vie, et non ! Je ne sais pas qui est le père…_**

**_- J'ai l'impression que tu rejettes tout sur moi ! Tu es toute aussi responsable que moi !_**

**_- Je suis heureuse avec Andrew, je l'aime…_**

**_- Alors pourquoi votre relation est secrète ? Pourquoi il n'y a que nous qui…_**

**_- Parce que son père ne…_**

**_- Et alors ? Peux-tu me dire dans quel siècle on vit ? La vérité, c'est que tu n'assumes pas votre relation, et encore moins notre incartade !_**

**_- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal…_**

**_- Les 2 fois ! La 1ère, d'accord, on a déraillé tous les 2, mais l'autre… non ! On était réellement conscient de ce que nous faisions !_**

**_- Ah oui, alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien stoppé ? Je croyais qu'Andrew était comme un frère pour toi !_**

**_- Je l'avoue, tu m'as toujours fait plus ou moins de l'effet… Je n'y peux rien… Je crois que depuis ce fameux week-end…_**

**_- Un véritable ami ne fait pas ça ! Il ne pique pas la copine de son meilleur pote !_**

**_- Et quelqu'un qui aime véritablement son petit ami, ne saute pas sur le premier qu'elle croise un soir dans un bar !_**

**_- La question est : es-tu prêt à assumer un bébé ?_**

**_- Qui te dit que c'est le mien ?_**

**_- Qui m'empêche de faire un test de paternité ?_**

**_- Emi…_**

**_- Non ! Il n'y a que mes proches qui m'appellent comme cela… Toi pour le moment tu es le pire des salauds que je connaisse !_**

**_- Et pourquoi testerais-tu avec mon ADN ? Tu peux très bien prendre celui d'Andy… Mais non, tu as peur du résultat… Alors que s'il s'agit de mon ADN, tu pourras me haïr librement, ou au contraire être heureuse de ne pas avoir douté de lui…_**

**_- Tu es…_**

**_- Pourquoi nier que nous avons déraillé 1 fois, mais que la 2ème était parce qu'on le voulait tous les 2 ? Pourquoi…_**

**_- Sors d'ici ! Sors d'ici ! Sors d'ici et de ma vie !_**

**_- Ce n'est pas ce qui va te faire oublier…_**

**_Jack eut juste le temps d'esquiver un paquet de chips qu'Emilia lui avait jeté au visage de rage. Ce paquet alla s'écraser contre un mur. Il quitta alors la pièce et sortit par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Emilia des laissa tomber à même le sol en pleurant de rage et de dégoût. Il lui jeta juste un regard, avant de partit définitivement._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Jack but une gorgée de son café, et regarda Lilly.

- Et oui, j'ai des secrets moi aussi… Moi aussi j'ai vécu avant de te connaître… Mais tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir, à me connaître… J'aurais dû me douter que nous 2 ce n'était pas réciproque.

Lilly ne répondit pas, Cathy enchaîna alors.

- Vous êtes conscient qu'en nous disant cela, vous devenez un suspect !

- Pourquoi aurais-je tué Andy ?

- Les mobiles sont parfois très simplistes…

- As-tu des nouvelles de ce qu'est devenu le bébé d'Emilia ? Demanda Lilly.

- Autrement dit, s'il s'agit de mon fils ?

- Vous êtes médecin, vous savez que nous avons les moyens…

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais, Jack, cela évitera bien des complications, si nous découvrons par la suite que…

- Je ne sais rien d'autre, et je le jure.

- Acceptez-vous que nous prélevions un échantillon…

- Ca peut me disculper ?

- On n'en sait rien, mais si tu acceptes sans…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, donc…

Lilly lui fit un signe négatif, il se leva et se dirigea vers un petit placard où était rangé du nécessaire médical, il sortit un coton tige, et préleva un échantillon de salive. Il enferma le bâton dans un sac plastique et le tendit à Cathy. Lilly évitant de le regarder, Cathy se leva et sortit de la pièce. Jack retint Lilly.

- Je crois sincèrement Lilly, que toi et moi ça aurait pu donner quelque chose de bien, si tu m'avais laissé entrer dans ta vie. Quoiqu'il se soit passé à Philadelphie, si tu es venue ici, c'était pour oublier et commencer une nouvelle vie. Je suis content d'avoir pu faire partie de cette nouvelle vie.

- Jack… Il faut que…

- Je t'ai souvent regardé dormir, tu sais… Cette petite chaîne que tu portes, quand tu seras prête, quand tu auras fait ton deuil, tu l'enlèveras de toi-même…

- Comment…

- Je n'ai rien dit, je ne t'ai rien dit… Mais on a dormi ensemble, je te rappelle… Je t'ai vu pleurer dans ton sommeil, je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom à lui… et à elle… Je…

- Jack, je…

- Tu n'as pas fait ton deuil, Lilly. Une fois que cela sera fait, tu iras mieux… Mais il faut que cette démarche, ce soit toi qui la fasse…

- Je…

- Un truc que je ne t'ai jamais dit : ma spécialité à la fac de médecine avant de me reconvertir en médecin urgentiste, pédo-psychologie.

- Tu m'as…

- Non… Puisque je ne t'en ai jamais parlé… Je ne t'ai pas analysé Lil, j'ai juste remarqué la profonde détresse dans laquelle tu vis.

La jeune femme, abasourdie ne répondit pas. Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à cacher sa vie d'avant, laissait cette vie reprendre le dessus pendant son sommeil… Elle savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Son inconscient prenait le contrôle d'elle quand elle pensait pouvoir le contrôler. Jack avait raison, il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil, et qu'elle mette un mot dessus. Plus elle tarderait à le faire, plus cela serait difficile.


	23. Chapter 23

Pourquoi ne pas aimer Jack ? Il sauve des vies, ça fait déjà de lui un type bien, non? lol

* * *

_Four Seasons Hôtel. Un peu plus tard._

Carol et Cathy attendaient qu'Emilia prenne sa pause.

- Cette histoire prend une drôle de direction, fit Carol en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

- C'est souvent le cas… Malheureusement l'Homme est fait de telle façon que les problèmes ne sont jamais loin…

- Le chiffre 3 n'a jamais été un bon chiffre de toute façon. Dans le lot, il y en a toujours un qui est soit exclu, soit déçu…

- Vous avez l'air de parler en connaissance de cause…

- Mon mari… Il me partageait avec une autre pendant 2 ans. Je l'ai découvert, et…

- Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien, c'est chose courante maintenant. J'en guéris petit à petit, mais c'est mon fils qui en a fait les frais malheureusement. Et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait souffrir Brian. J'ai dépassé cette phase, mais pendant longtemps, dès que Brian était avec son père, je faisais n'importe quoi.

- Vous souffriez… Normal… Nous sommes humains, après tout.

- Oui… Comme Emilia, Andrew et Jack. Ils sont humains… Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Andrew a eu une aventure avec Samantha…

- Et on ne peut poser la question ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

- Si seulement…

Emilia vint interrompre la réflexion de Carol.

- Vous vouliez me revoir ?

- Oui, commença Cathy, nous avons parlé à Jack Mc Phee…

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas concerné…

- Non Emilia, ne jouez pas à ça ! Fit Carol.

- Il…

- Ce n'est pas en ne nous en parlant pas, que cette historie se réglera plus vite, continua Carol. Au contraire, nous serions obligés de fouiller dans votre vie, sans votre accord. Et, là…

- Que cherchez-vous à faire ? Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser ? Vous voulez me rendre encore plus malheureuse que je ne le suis déjà ? Vous voulez…

- Nous voulons juste la vérité… Juste savoir…

- Vous devez savoir que Samantha Foreman est décédée…

Emilia s'enfonça alors un peu plus sur sa chaise et ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes.

- Sam… Elle est…

- Elle s'est suicidée. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune raison apparente de le faire…

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi venir me voir, et me balancer ça en plein visage ?

- Encore une fois, nous ne faisons que notre métier, la prévint Cathy.

_Entre temps, au commissariat de Chicago._

Lilly était rentrée, Dave avait demandé à Cathy d'accompagner Carol, John avait un empêchement. Inquiète, Lilly s'approcha de son ancien chef.

- Un problème ?

- Je rentre…

- Vous…

- Mon ex-femme… Elle et mon petit-fils ont eu un accident de voiture, sans gravité, mais Jenny…

- Je comprends… Faites mes amitiés à votre fille.

- Ca va aller Lilly ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Fit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante.

- Lilly, je…

- Merci John ! Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi…

- Je tiens à vous Lilly.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Lilly n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et une d'elles coula sur sa joue. Ils se séparèrent et il lui essuya les yeux d'un revers de main.

- Merci pour tout, John.

- N'hésite pas Lilly. A n'importe quelle heure, je t'écouterais toujours.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la jeune femme. Elle se rappela instantanément le jour où quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit la même chose. Le cœur battant, elle s'éloigna en baissant la tête. John en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle prit un temps pour se ressaisir, et décrocha le téléphone situé dans le foyer et composa le numéro de téléphone du central de la criminelle de Philadelphie. Elle avait composé l'indicatif de Kat, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas elle qui avait décroché, elle voulut raccrocher.

- Scotty… C'est Lilly…

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Stillman rentre. Affaire familiale…

- Rien de grave ?

- Non, mais sa présence est nécessaire. Du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

- On attend de pouvoir comparer les ADN… Fit-il en ne tenant pas compte du ton délibérément distant de Lilly. De votre côté ?

- On a eu celui de Jack, et… On interroge en ce moment même Emilia.

Scotty s'efforça de paraître stoïque, il le fallait. L'enquête était bien plus importante que ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, mais le nom de Jack lui faisait mal. Ils raccrochèrent, et soupirèrent tous les 2. Il s'en passera du temps, avant qu'ils ne reprennent une relation courtoise, moins froide et distante. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, quelque chose de primordial dans le milieu policier : la confiance. Sans confiance, ils ne pourraient pas mener un interrogatoire ensemble, le suspect en face d'eux en tirerait tout de suite profit.


	24. Chapter 24

Bon... Revenons-en quand même à l'enquête !

* * *

_Four Seasons, Chicago._

Emilia digérait l'annonce de la mort de Samantha difficilement. Carol et Cathy compatissaient, mais le temps jouait contre elles.

- Nous savons que le moment est vraiment très mal choisi, commença Cathy, mais il faut que…

- Vous venez de m'annoncer la mort de ma meilleure amie, qui plus est son suicide, comprenez que…

- Croyez-nous, nous sommes désolées, mais… Fit Carol.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir si j'ai tué Andrew ? S'énerva Emilia. Comment j'aurais pu tuer l'homme que j'aimais ?

- Parce qu'il avait une relation avec Samantha ! Répondit Cathy. Et quelque chose me dit que vous étiez au courant.

- Andy et moi avons rompu. Je lui ai avoué pour Jack…

**_Flash back._**

**_10 avril 2000, Philadelphie._**

**_Andrew et Emilia étaient assis chez cette dernière._**

**_- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Fit Andrew en se levant brutalement._**

**_- Andy, écoute, je n'en dors plus la nuit… Je…_**

**_- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu m'annonces ça comme ça…_**

**_- Tu voulais que je te le dise comment ?_**

**_- Jack… C'est Jack… Et tu as osé me faire croire que… Qu'il y en avait un autre… Que tu étais avec ce type avant…_**

**_- Ca c'est vrai ! Une erreur… Une copine m'a présenté Juan… Il venait d'arriver aux Etats-Unis, mais son visa avait expiré, et…_**

**_- Et tu crois que je vais avaler cette couleuvre ? Un mariage blanc !_**

**_- C'était avant que cela ne devienne sérieux, nous 2… On s'était séparé, et…_**

**_- Qui le sait ?_**

**_- Sam…_**

**_- Donc mon frère !_**

**_- Non… Il n'y a que Sam._**

**_- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, j'aurais pu…_**

**_- Tu viens d'ouvrir ton cabinet…_**

**_- Donc tu t'es tournée vers Jack, et…_**

**_- Je te promets que Jack ne compte pas pour moi… Tu…_**

**_- Mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais que…_**

**_- Tu crois peut-être que je ne souffre pas non plus ?_**

**_- Je te faisais confiance…_**

**_- Je t'aime Andy…_**

**_- Tu as une drôle de façon de me le prouver… Tu couches avec mon meilleur ami…_**

**_- Andrew…_**

**_Il prit son manteau et s'approcha de la porte._**

**_- Je vais faire un tour._**

**_- Andy, je…_**

**_- Non… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre l'air._**

**_Il ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna rapidement sans se retourner. Emilia s'appuya alors sur le chambranle de la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol en soupirant de frustration._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Je n'ai appris pour leur aventure que lorsque Sam me l'a annoncé d'elle-même. Elle culpabilisait de me faire ça depuis que je lui avais annoncé ma décision au sujet de Mickael.

- Quelle décision ? Demanda Cathy.

- Steve et Sam ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant… Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir qui était le véritable père ?

- Vous vouliez que Steve et Sam adoptent votre fils ? Enchaîna Carol.

- Je sais, c'est lâche de ma part…

- Au contraire, c'est louable. La rassura Carol. Vous étiez prête à faire passer le bonheur de votre meilleure amie avant…

- Non, j'avais peur de la vérité…

- Mais, sauf erreur de notre part, Mickael ne vit pas avec Steve ? Demanda Cathy.

- Mickael est handicapé. Il est atteint d'une maladie orpheline, et nous avons dû le placer dans un centre spécialisé. Répondit Emilia en baissant la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû passer son 6ème anniversaire, selon les médecins. Il va sur ses 12 ans.

- Emilia, fit Carol, pour nous avouer cela, il faut que vous sachiez qui est le père de votre fils ? Des tests ont dû être réalisés pour pouvoir apporter à Mickael tous les soins nécessaires.

- Je…

- Emilia… Nous sommes sur le point de réaliser des comparaisons ADN…

- Jack… C'est Jack.

Emilia pleurait. Elle avait l'impression de tromper une 2ème fois Andrew. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle avait voulu protéger son fils le plus longtemps possible, mais le mieux était de leur dire la vérité. Cathy et Carol se regardèrent et notèrent les derniers éléments sur leurs carnets respectifs. Elles se levèrent et après avoir remercié Emilia sortirent de l'hôtel.

- A ce moment précis, nous sommes incapables de dire qui a tué Andrew ! Soupira Cathy.

- Ils ont tous un mobile… Jack, Emilia, Samantha, Steve… C'est… On est tombé dans quelle historie là ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on est au point de départ…

- Pourquoi Steve aurait tué son frère ?

- Andrew a eu une aventure avec Samantha, Steve l'apprend…

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et retournèrent vers le commissariat.


	25. Chapter 25

_29 août 2012, 14h50. Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie, Commissariat de la criminelle._

Scotty était descendu à l'étage de la police scientifique, il n'arrivait à joindre personne. Aussi quand il croisa un homme, il s'emporta.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à décrocher un téléphone quand il sonne ?

- Nous avons des répondeurs en service, et désolé, mais parfois, nous n'avons même pas le temps de déjeuner avec toutes les analyses « urgentes » à faire pour vous !

- Ne vous plaignez pas, je vous enlève du boulot. Plus besoin d'analyse ADN pour…

- Inspecteur Valens, interrompit Frankie Rafferty, que me vaut cet honneur ?

Scotty se retourna et s'approcha alors de la jeune femme.

- Du nouveau dans l'affaire Andrew Foreman. Plus besoin de test ADN…

- Vous savez que nous avons le téléphone ! Insista Franckie en souriant.

- Vous ne répondiez pas.

- Si à chaque fois, c'est vous qui descendez, surtout pour m'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, je ne décrocherais plus jamais ce téléphone, fit-elle en dévisageant Scotty avec un petit sourire, plus besoin de test ?

- Nous avons retrouvé le père de Mickael Foreman.

- Justement, ce Mickael est sur le fichier national des…

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ?

- J'allais le faire, je viens de recevoir le fax de confirmation. Mickael Foreman, âgé de 11 ans souffre d'une déficience chronique et rare. Il est sur la liste d'attente pour une transplantation cardiaque. Sa maladie a eu pour conséquence une malformation cardiaque entre autre…

- Merci de ces précisions, fit Scotty.

Il allait s'éloigner quand Franckie le rappela en le dévisageant avec insistance et avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais…

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'évite de mélanger travail et vie privée.

- Je…

- Merci encore pour ces précisions.

- Vous savez où me trouver, en tout cas…

- Pas sûr que votre mari approuve…

- Je…

Il lui désigna sa main gauche et partit laissant la jeune femme frustrée par ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui résiste. Elle ignora le regard moqueur de son collègue, qui insista encore davantage en disant qu'un flic et un rat de laboratoire ne s'accommodaient jamais. En temps normal, Scotty aurait été flatté d'attirer l'attention, mais l'heure n'était pas au flirt. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Il n'avait envie de rien, et il n'avait pas envie de briser d'autres vies, la sienne suffisait déjà amplement.

Il remonta à l'étage de la criminelle, et eut juste le temps d'éviter Nick qui le prévint rapidement qu'il leur fallait aller au centre médical Saint-Antoine, consulter le dossier de Mickael Foreman. Scotty le suivit donc, bien content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire. Plus il était occupé, plus le temps passerait vite.

_Centre médical St Antoine, le même jour._

Nick et Scotty attendaient dans la petite salle d'attente. Vera résumait l'interrogatoire d'Emilia.

- C'est trop facile, Nick. Fit Scotty étonné.

- C'est exactement la réaction de Carol. Elle a soulevé un point important. Si Steve a tué son frère…

- Et il aurait demandé à ce que l'on enquête sur le meurtre ? Non. Ce n'est pas Steve.

- Peut-être, mais Samantha a eu une aventure avec Andrew. Le voilà le mobile…

- Trop facile…

- Qui, alors ?

- Samantha… Elle peut très bien avoir tué Andrew, et…

- Elle se serait suicidée car…

- Culpabilité. Elle a trompé son mari, et sa meilleure amie.

- Mc Phee, peut être le coupable. Il tente de s'expliquer avec Andrew…

- Emilia n'a pas dit si Andrew savait qui est le père de Mickael ?

- Non…

- Donc, ils ont tous un mobile.

Un médecin s'approcha d'eux et se présenta. Ils le suivirent donc jusqu'à un bureau.

- Vous venez pour le petit Mickael Foreman, demanda le Dr Robins.

- Oui, répondit Nick, nous aimerions avoir quelques renseignements.

- Pourquoi vous intéresser à lui ?

- Nous rouvrons le dossier sur le meurtre d'Andrew Foreman, lui indiqua Scotty.

- Et quel est le lien avec Mickael ?

- Nous souhaitons juste avoir des précisions sur les parents de Mickael.

- Steve et Samantha Foreman ? Demanda le Dr Robins.

- Docteur, nous sommes déjà au courant, fit Nick de façon à ce que l'homme comprenne. Ne jouez pas à ça.

- Je n'ai pas vu Emilia Delgado depuis plus de 2 semaines. Elle… Steve Foreman s'occupe de Mickael… Mais Emilia s'arrange pour passer au moins 2 fois par mois.

- Vous devez bien avoir rencontré le père ? S'enquit Scotty.

- Une fois, seulement… Et encore, parce que Mickael devait subir pas mal d'examens, et la présence du père était un plus.

**_Flash back._**

**_12 décembre 2001._**

**_Emilia Delgado tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Un homme se tenait debout derrière une fenêtre, et lui tournait le dos._**

**_- Jack, tu pourrais au moins faire un peu plus attention à Mickael !_**

**_- Ecoute, vraiment, tu te soucies trop… En tant que médecin…_**

**_- Tu ferais tous les tests nécessaires !_**

**_- Peut-être, mais… Enfin, pourquoi crois-tu que le pire puisse arriver ?_**

**_- Je ne crois pas ça, mais je préfère être sûre que Mickael soit en pleine forme._**

**_- Ecoute, ce centre coûte les yeux de la tête…_**

**_- Et alors ? Si Mickael a des problèmes, je me fous du prix que coûte son traitement…_**

**_- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous avons à Chicago…_**

**_- Je te signale que c'est Steve et Sam qui ont trouvé ce centre, toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, à part critiquer tous mes choix ?_**

**_Le Dr Robins ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir. Il était arrivé dès le début de la dispute et s'était tu, jusqu'à ce que Jack se retourne et l'aperçoive._**

**_- Bonjour, Dr Peter Robins, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ce petit ange, fit-il en s'approchant d'Emilia et Mickael._**

**_- Nous aurons les résultats, quand ? Intervint Jack._**

**_- Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de ce que nous allons trouver, mais…_**

**_- Je suis médecin aussi, je sais que certains patients sont traités en urgence, je sais donc que certains résultats passent en priorité…_**

**_- Etes-vous le père ?_**

**_- Justement… Commença Emilia gênée…_**

**_- Vous voulez qu'on fasse en priorité un test de paternité ?_**

**_- Oui, se contenta de répondre Jack, je sais aussi que quelque soit le résultat ça sera marqué sur le dossier de Mickael…_**

**_- Et cela nous permettra de le soigner plus rapidement et facilement… Mais, malgré cela, nous vous aurions testé tous les 2. Connaître la génétique des parents est un point positif, et si on arrive à avoir les tests génétiques de parents proches en plus…_**

**_- Non ! S'exclama Jack. Nous sommes là tous les 3, vous ferez avec !_**

**_- Ce n'est pas une tare, une maladie génétique, docteur ! Je pensais qu'en tant que médecin, vous seriez…_**

**_- Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire, mais notre situation est compliquée. C'est tout._**

**_- Plus vous m'en direz, mieux votre fils sera traité comme il se doit. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me suivre, nous allons nous occuper des premiers tests._**

**_Jack et Emilia se regardèrent et suivirent le Dr Robins._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Vous comprendrez, inspecteurs, que le Serment d'Hippocrate, m'interdit de…

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas un mandat pour que vous nous révéliez la maladie de Mickael ! L'interrompit Scotty.

- Ce que je veux dire, inspecteur, c'est qu'il y a certaines choses que je suis obligé de passer sous silence. Les familles de nos patients ont confiance en nous, et les maladies génétiques sont encore taboues, même aujourd'hui.

- Nous souhaitons juste avoir les informations qui nous seront utiles, précisa Nick. Nous pensons qu'Emilia Delgado vous a confié certaines choses de sa vie. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi c'est Steve Foreman qui s'occupe en grande majorité de Mickael, et pourquoi Jack Mc Phee ne vient jamais. Nous le savons déjà ça.

Le Dr Robins se leva et appela sa secrétaire, il lui donna le dossier de Mickael et lui indiqua les pages à photocopier.

- Si cela peut vous permettre d'avoir des explications. Vous savez, nous en voyons de toutes les couleurs. Les gens ont encore des à priori sur les maladies génétiques. Ils pensent que c'est un défaut, mais voilà, parfois on ne prévoit pas tout ce qui peut arriver, malgré les tests réalisés en cours de grossesse.

- Mickael est sur liste d'attente pour une greffe de cœur ? Demanda Scotty.

- Comment le savez-vous ça ? Le résultat est tombé hier seulement.

- Vous avez envoyé des précisions à notre équipe scientifique, lui précisa Scotty.

Le Dr Robins hocha la tête, et s'excusa auprès des 2 inspecteurs, mais la visite de patients l'attendait, et il l'avait déjà repoussée pour les recevoir. Scotty et Nick prirent donc congés et sortirent du centre.


	26. Chapter 26

Pour BB : Patience, patience ! Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, dit un adage !

* * *

_Philadelphie, appartement de Kat Miller, ce même jour à 21h._

Kat attendait que sa fille rentre de son cours de danse. 20 minutes plus tard, elle franchit le pas de la porte accompagnée de Curtis. La jeune femme lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose, il acquiesça, voyant que manifestement son amie avait besoin de parler.

- Je te jure que je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Soupira t'elle.

- Le mieux, c'est que tu laisses le temps faire son travail.

- Ecoute, quand je parle à Lilly, ou…

- Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Ils sont adultes, il savent comment régler leur problème.

- A voir comment ils agissent, j'en doute.

- Laisse-leur le temps.

- J'ai fait n'importe quoi, moi aussi… Je… J'ai négligé notre relation.

- Hey, ne dis pas ça ! Tes amis avaient besoin d'aide. Scotty avait besoin d'une amie, et tu as été cette amie.

- J'ai trahi Lilly aussi en choisissant…

- Elle est partie, Kat. C'est elle qui a choisi pour elle, et pas toi qui as fait ce choix !

- Et regarde où ça nous a mené toi et moi !

- Hey, on ne se tape pas dessus à chaque fois qu'on se voit…

Kat sourit.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, je ris… Je devrais être habituée…

- Parce que j'ai mangé un clown quand j'étais petit, et que ça ne fait d'effet que sur toi, fit-il en la regardant attentivement.

Kat ne répondit pas, mais fuit le regard de son ami. Curtis s'en aperçu, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Parfois il avait l'impression que les choses ne demandaient qu'à repartir entre eux, mais ils étaient devenus amis et même très bons amis. Il la laissa en s'excusant, il avait une affaire à plaider le lendemain, et il fallait qu'il travaille dessus. Une fois seule, Kat s'assit sur son canapé, sa fille encore dans sa douche, n'était pas redescendue. Elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à des souvenirs qui la firent sourire.

**_Flash back._**

**_5 février 2009, Commissariat de Philadelphie._**

**_Kat profita d'un moment de creux pour prendre une pause. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, et y surprit Lilly le front appuyé contre une glace, et le visage humide._**

**_- Ca va pas Lil ?_**

**_- Si… Juste un petit vertige de rien du tout._**

**_- Vertige ! Lilly…_**

**_- Ca va, ça va, je te jure. Je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin, et je crois que ce que j'ai mangé hier soir ne devait plus être de première fraîcheur._**

**_- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que Scotty t'empoisonne ? Demanda Kat hilare._**

**_- J'étais pas avec lui hier soir._**

**_- Quoi ? Continua Kat sur le ton de la plaisanterie._**

**_- Soirée passée avec son frère. Et tais-toi, personne…_**

**_- Lil, on est que toutes les 2. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé hier soir, qui te met dans cet état ?_**

**_- Un reste de gratin de pâtes._**

**_- De quand il datait ?_**

**_- La veille… Et fait par Scotty._**

**_Elles se dirigèrent toutes les 2 vers la sortie, et une fois dans la petite cuisine se servirent un café._**

**_2 jours plus tard, les vertiges de Lilly ne s'étaient pas calmés, et elle avait dû s'absenter en urgent quand elle avait vu Nick croquer à pleines dents dans un donuts. Kat la suivit encore un fois. Elle attendait son amie appuyée contre le mur._**

**_- Ca va ?_**

**_- Oui, certainement une mauvaise gastro que je n'arrive pas à guérir._**

**_- C'est ce que le médecin t'a dit ? Fit Kat non convaincue._**

**_- Je ne suis pas allée voir le médecin._**

**_- Pire qu'une gamine ! Je suis en train de passer par cette phase avec Vero, ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je sévisse avec toi aussi !_**

**_- Ca va aller… J'ai un reste de traitement contre les nausées et ballonnements…_**

**_- Il est efficace ! Fit Kat ironiquement._**

**_- Quoi, c'est une mauvaise gastro, rien de plus._**

**_- Mouais…_**

**_Lilly sortit de la pièce et laissa Kat qui affichait un petit sourire en coin. Elle venait de deviner ce qui arrivait à Lilly._**

**_Fin du flash._**


	27. Chapter 27

Et bien, je teste encore votre patience alors chers lecteurs (si j'ose espérer qu'il y en a plus que cela qui lisent cette histoire lol)

* * *

_30 août 2012, 8h15. Chicago, commissariat de la criminelle._

Carol venait d'arriver et s'était dirigée vers le foyer. Elle y croisa Lilly qui rédigeait ses rapports. Elle la salua, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, c'est un endroit tranquille le matin pour travailler. Au bureau, avec le personnel d'entretien qui fait le ménage c'est bruyant.

- Vous êtes matinale.

- Disons que le matin, tôt et le soir, tard sont des horaires propices à la paperasse.

- Le calme ?

- Oui.

Carol n'insista pas. Malgré les efforts qu'elle employait, Lilly n'avait visiblement pas envie de sympathiser plus. Elle avait bien remarqué les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était la meilleure des personnes à qui la jeune femme se confierait. D'ailleurs, elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister. Elle allait quitter la pièce, mais Lilly lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait rester. 10 minutes plus tard, Cathy arriva essoufflée et expliqua que son réveil n'avait pas sonné, et qu'elle s'était rendormie. Aussitôt installée, elle sortit un beignet du sac plastique qu'elle tenait et croqua dedans, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger.

- Nous faisons toujours du surplace avec l'enquête ? Demanda alors Cathy entre 2 bouchées de son beignet.

- Le dossier de Mickael ne nous a rien appris sur l'affaire, fit Carol. Juste que Mickael attend pour une greffe de cœur, et que Jack Mc Phee est bel et bien son père.

Lilly sursauta au nom de Jack. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il lui avait caché cela. Il fallait commencer à le voir comme un suspect potentiel. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, si lui n'avait pas été franc, que devait-elle dire d'elle ?

- Que faisons-nous donc ? Demanda Cathy.

- Travailler, signala Dave qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

- Sur quoi, on n'a pas d'éléments nouveaux chef !

- T'as bien des rapports à rédiger Cathy ? Lui demanda Lilly en souriant.

- Et si on cherchait du côté de Samantha, supposa Carol. Elle doit bien avoir une part d'ombre elle aussi ? Pourquoi seulement Emilia, Jack, Steve et Andrew ? Il y a bien une raison qui l'a poussé à se suicider !

- Vous avez une théorie ? Lui demanda Lilly.

- Andrew et Samantha ont eu une aventure, Emilia l'ayant appris…

- Attendez, attendez, commença Carol, Samantha Foreman ne se serait pas suicidée ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela, j'ai juste supposé que Samantha pouvait avoir une raison de culpabiliser.

- Pourquoi mettre fin à ses jours seulement maintenant ? S'enquit Lilly.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il faudrait commencer à chercher de son côté à elle.

Dave se taisait et écoutait les suppositions de Carol. Il dû admettre qu'en effet, Samantha devait cacher certaines informations qui étaient utiles. Il entreprit donc d'appeler John Stillman pour faire part de cette supposition.

_Philadelphie, au même moment._

John raccrocha. Ils avaient convenu avec Dave que la présence de Carol à Chicago n'était plus d'actualité. Au pire, s'il y avait besoin à nouveau d'une coopération, il y enverrait un autre agent. Mais monopoliser Carol pour rien, était inutile. Il se dirigea alors dans le grand bureau et constata que le silence régnait. Il attira donc l'attention de son équipe en leur résumant sa conversation avec Dave.

- Il nous faut un mandat, chef, pour commencer à chercher du côté de Samantha, remarqua Kat.

- Justement, j'ai prévenu le substitut Bell, lui répondit Stillman.

- Et pour Jack et Emilia ? S'enquit Will.

- Ils s'en occupent à Chicago, ils continuent à plus ou moins enquêter dessus.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée Curtis Bell arriva dans le bureau de la criminelle. Il entra dans le bureau de Stillman après s'être assuré que celui-ci y était.

- Nous avons un petit problème.

- Lequel ? Demanda alors John.

- La mère de Samantha refuse que nous cherchions dans ses affaires un quelconque lien avec le meurtre d'Andrew Foreman.

- Et qu'en dit Steve ?

- Rien, il est dépassé par les événements. Il ne savait pas que son frère et Samantha avait eu une aventure. Le procureur va en référer au tribunal.

- Il va y avoir un procès ?

- Non juste une consultation entre leur avocat et nous. Je vous tiens au courant.

La journée se passa tranquillement. L'attente de décision était longue, mais il y avait une telle accumulation de retard, que les inspecteurs de la crim' ne bronchèrent pas. Scotty et Will avaient été appelés sur les lieux d'un braquage. Bien contents d'échapper à la paperasserie, ils y avaient été rapidement, craignant un changement d'avis. Ils ramenèrent le gérant de la boutique de portables au commissariat pour l'interroger. Il avait tiré sur l'un des braqueurs. Une fois assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour prendre sa déposition, Scotty eut une impression étrange de déjà vu. L'homme assit en face de lui le regarda à son tour, et le reconnut. Il ne fit aucun signe, et raconta comment tout cela était arrivé. Une fois sortis de la pièce, Scotty prétexta un appel à passer à son frère. Il se dirigea vers la salle des archives, et une fois qu'il se soit assuré d'être bien seul, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre un mur. Ce témoin avait déjà été témoin d'une tentative de braquage, il y a un peu plus de 2 ans. C'était avant que Lilly ne parte pour Chicago, et cet interrogatoire s'était très mal déroulé.

**_Flash back._**

**_- Très bien, M. Davis, fit Lilly, nous avons donc noté votre déposition. Vous allez recevoir sans doute une assignation du tribunal pour témoigner lors du procès._**

**_Elle quitta alors la pièce, laissant Scotty abasourdi quant à ce qu'il venait de se produire pendant l'interrogatoire. Elle avait dépassé les bornes, et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Il l'avait suivi, rattrapé, et l'avait entraîné dans la salle des archives._**

**_- C'était quoi, ça ? Lui demanda t'il en s'efforçant de paraître calme._**

**_- Quoi ?_**

**_- Ce que tu viens de faire !_**

**_- J'ai interrogé et pris la déposition d'un témoin. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot._**

**_- Ne joue pas à ça Lilly ! Pas avec moi, s'il te plaît !_**

**_- Je ne joue pas…_**

**_- Tu… Commença t'il en souriant amèrement. Tu m'as ignoré, Lilly ! Tu as fait comme si tu étais seule à interroger le témoin. Tu ne m'as pas laissé parler._**

**_- Tu ne réagissais pas…_**

**_- Parce que tu m'ignorais, et que tu ne me laissais pas le temps de parler._**

**_- Ecoute, M. Davis…_**

**_- Je te parle en général, Lilly. Tu agis comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui…_**

**_- On bosse là Scotty…_**

**_- Justement ! Si les personnes que nous avons en face de nous voient que l'entente entre nous n'est pas cordiale, elles vont en jouer…_**

**_- Ne mélange pas Scott !_**

**_- Je ne mélange rien du tout, mais c'est la première fois que nous avons une discussion depuis…_**

**_- Pas maintenant ! On bosse…_**

**_- Quand alors, Lilly ? C'est simple, ce n'est jamais le bon moment… Il faut qu'on en parle… Depuis que…_**

**_- C'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire._**

**_Elle s'éloigna._**

**_- Et voilà ! C'est ta spécialité, ça Lilly. Non plutôt, c'est la marque de fabrique des Rush ! La fuite ! Tu clames partout que tu n'es pas comme ta mère et Chris, mais là, tu agis exactement pareil. Tu fuis !_**

**_- Je… Commença Lilly les larmes aux yeux. Ca te fait plaisir de dire ça ? Fit-elle en haussant le ton. Voyons, qu'est-ce que je vais trouver pour faire du mal à Lilly ? Voilà, ça y est, je vais parler de sa situation familiale désastreuse…_**

**_- Si tu t'énerves pour ça, c'est qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que j'ai dit. Tu fuis, Lilly._**

**_- Et toi, tu n'as jamais fui peut-être ? Tu n'as jamais… Tu ne t'es jamais réfugié dans un monde que tu construisais ? Tu n'as jamais cherché à fuir ton chagrin, ta rage ?_**

**_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se parle toi et moi, tu me balances Christina en pleine figure ? C'est vraiment petit et minable, ça Lilly… Tu…_**

**_- Parce que dans ta détresse tu m'as fait souffrir Scotty ! Lança t'elle sur un ton de reproche._**

**_- Oh, d'accord, et là, tu agis par vengeance, c'est ça ! Tu te venges pour un truc qui s'est passé il y a 6 ans ! Fit-il en haussant le ton aussi._**

**_- Je…_**

**_- Enfin Lilly, cette épreuve, il faut que nous la traversions tous les 2. Il faut que nous soyons soudés… C'est en étant ensemble qu'on sera fort._**

**_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens Scott. C'est moi qui ai porté notre bébé pendant 9 mois, c'est moi qui l'ai senti commencer à vivre en premier, c'est moi qui…_**

**_- Tu crois que je ne l'aime pas autant que toi tu l'aimes ?_**

**_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que le deuil d'une mère est différent de celui…_**

**_Elle s'interrompit, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa alors._**

**_- Il me faut du temps, Scotty._**

**_- Lilly…_**

**_- J'ai demandé à Stillman une mutation…_**

**_- Dans un autre service ?_**

**_- Il y a un poste qui s'est libéré… A… A Chicago._**

**_- Chicago…_**

**_Ils se dévisagèrent, et elle s'éloigna encore un peu de lui. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il la regarda alors partir. Si elle partait, si elle le quittait, ils ne pourraient pas surmonter ça seuls, chacun de leur côté. Il le savait._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Il remua la tête en reprenant ses esprits. Il en avait assez de cet état. Il voulait avancer, il voulait apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur, et non la trainer comme un boulet. Peut-être que c'était elle qui était dans le vrai. Peut-être que de partir était la solution ? Tout à Philadelphie lui rappelait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, alors, et si partir était réellement ce qu'il fallait pour oublier ? Une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas envie de repasser encore une soirée seul à tourner en rond chez lui, et à broyer du noir.


	28. Chapter 28

_30 août 2012, 21h15, Philadelphie._

Nick avait répondu tout de suite présent à l'appel de son ami. Ils se trouvaient donc chez le frère de Scotty en pleine partie de poker. Mike Valens lançait de temps à autre des regards à son frère. Il avait mauvaise mine, et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre. Il profita d'une pause pour se renseigner auprès de Nick.

- Lilly est venue rapidement à Philly, lui répondit Nick.

- Elle…

- Pour une enquête, enfin, pas au début. Elle est venue pour…

- Oui, je me doute. C'est donc pour ça qu'il est dans cet état.

- Ca l'a totalement anéanti, pour une raison qu'on ignore tous.

Mike ne répondit pas. Il pensait savoir ce qui tracassait son frère. Il ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois dans cet état, lorsque les médecins avaient diagnostiqué la maladie d'Elisa, et lorsqu'elle s'était suicidée. Scotty lui avait aussi parlé de ses projets avec Lilly. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que laisser le temps faire son travail. Lilly avait fait un choix, elle avait choisi de partir pour oublier, lui, il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Laisser passer 3 ans avant de le faire était une erreur. Il prétexta une affaire familiale pour emmener son frère chercher les pizzas avec lui.

Une fois dans la voiture, Mike ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de se renfermer dans sa coquille.

- Nick m'a dit pour…

- Je vais bien Mike ! Juste… La période, enfin…

- Scotty, je me fais du souci pour toi.

- J'ai juste besoin…

- Non… C'est simple, depuis 3 ans, je ne te reconnais plus.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter…

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas. Je sais ce dont tu avais envie Scott. Je connais le projet que tu avais en tête, tu me l'avais confié… Et je sais que ça ne va pas.

- La vie n'est pas toujours comme…

- Va la voir ! Montre-lui que tu n'abandonnes pas.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au pire tu auras la confirmation que tout est fini entre vous…

- Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et…

- Et c'est tout. Elle a tiré un trait sur…

- A mon avis, non.

- La connaissant, elle n'a trouvé que ça pour rester à la surface.

- Tu crois ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je vous ai surpris le matin du Noël que vous aviez passé ici.

**_Flash back._**

**_Noël 2008._**

**_Mike avait eu la même idée que son frère et Lilly. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Il s'était approché du salon de sa petite maison, croyant que tout le monde dormait encore. Il entendit un bruit de conversation, et il vit que son frère et la jeune femme disposaient déjà les cadeaux._**

**_- Scott, je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'un seul cadeau ! S'exclama Lilly en voyant un petit paquet avec son nom inscrit dessus._**

**_- Bah, ce n'est qu'un seul cadeau… Celui-là, c'est la suite…_**

**_- Oui, mais il y a un deuxième paquet…_**

**_- Et alors, si ça se trouve il n'y a rien dedans._**

**_- Je me sens nulle…_**

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

**_- Parce que je n'ai…_**

**_- Ah non ! Pas de ça ! Tu as dû te ruiner pour m'offrir cette montre._**

**_- Et toi, tu n'as pas dépensé une somme folle pour cette écharpe en cachemire peut-être ?_**

**_- C'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid…_**

**_- Justement, je commence à avoir froid. Fit-elle en le dévisageant._**

**_- C'est une ruse pour que je te prenne dans mes bras ça ! Non, tu attendras ! Je n'ai pas trop envie que mon neveu voit que le Père Noël, c'est nous !_**

**_Elle lui balança une guirlande, qui était tombée du sapin, en pleine figure. Il l'esquiva en souriant._**

**_- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que tu adorerais les Noëls chez les Valens !_**

**_- C'est passer Noël avec toi que j'aime le plus. Peu importe où nous sommes._**

**_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa._**

**_Mike hésitait à signaler sa présence, mais regardant l'heure, il le fit. Son fils n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et il fallait que les cadeaux soient disposés sous le sapin avant._**

**_- Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais entendu des voix ! Fit Mike en s'approchant du couple._**

**_Lilly et Scotty sursautèrent alors, et Mike sourit._**

**_- Bon, ce n'est pas que je veuille vous presser, mais le Père Noël est un peu en retard, et il faut qu'il travaille un peu par ici…_**

**_Ils sourirent tous les 3, et ils continuèrent leur tâche._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- C'est pour ça que je peux te certifier qu'elle n'a pas tourné la page, Scotty. Seulement, je crois que vous êtes trop fiers tous les 2 pour que vous ne vous l'avouiez mutuellement. Il y avait dans son regard, ce jour-là, un truc. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, et toi t'étais comme un gamin avec elle. Je vous ai observé toute la journée, et je peux vraiment te dire que la flamme ne redemande qu'à se raviver entre vous… Ca se voyait… Vous étiez avec nous, mais parfois, j'avais l'impression que vous vous échappiez dans votre bulle.

- Mike…

- Je ne la connais pas comme toi tu la connais, mais crois-moi, la façon dont elle te regardait, ne s'en va pas comme ça…

Scotty avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient arrivés devant la pizzeria, et une fois sortis de la voiture, Mike s'approcha de son frère et lui offrit une accolade. Des passants se retournèrent, certains choqués, d'autres attendris.

- Mesdames et messieurs, mon frère va reconquérir la femme de sa vie ! Se justifia Mike en criant avec un sourire taquin.

- Arrête Mike ! S'il te plaît… Fit Scotty gêné.

- Non… Je te connais p'tit frère ! Tu n'abandonnes pas. Là, t'avais juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied !

Mike rentra dans la pizzeria, laissant Scotty volontairement seul dehors. Il ne bougea pas, puis il ouvrit la poche interne de sa veste et sortit l'écrin. Il le prit dans sa main, et examina la petite boîte, sans l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser dans ce tiroir. Son frère devait avoir raison… Mike lança un regard au jeune homme et sourit. Il ne lui dirait pas, mais il savait que des 2, c'était lui qui avait le plus souvent raison.


	29. Chapter 29

EH ! On ne critique pas rooo ! Y a que moi qui ai le droit de le faire :p

* * *

_Chicago, ce même soir._

Carol avait appris qu'elle rentrait à Philadelphie, Cathy avait tout de suite proposé de passer la soirée ensemble, et avait demandé à Lilly d'être présente. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le choix de la réponse, et s'était donc résignée à venir. La soirée se passait tranquillement, et Lilly se surprit même à l'apprécier. Elle s'enfuyait de sa solitude, et de ses insomnies. Le temps d'une soirée, elle vivait. Carol l'observait. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la jeune femme, elle savait qu'il y avait des raisons pour que Lilly ne l'apprécie pas, mais le fait d'avoir passé ces quelques jours avec elle, loin de Philadelphie n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait : Lilly était une personne attachante, qu'on ne peut détester. Mais elle ? Que pensait la jeune femme d'elle ? Lilly se leva et Carol la suivit.

- Merci d'être venue, Lilly.

- De rien, et c'est normal…

- Non. Stillman m'a imposé. Je… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu l'accompagner, Kat… Nick…

- Mais c'est vous que John a désigné pour venir ici, fit Lilly en soupirant. Arrêtez d'agir tel que vous le faites avec moi, Carol.

- Mais je…

- Non, surtout pas ça… Ne faites pas comme si vous regrettez, ne faites pas comme si…

- Mais je n'agis pas…

- Je vais vous le dire tout de suite, je devrais ne pas vous aimer, je devrais vous détester. Mais voilà, pourquoi le ferais-je ? De quel droit, d'ailleurs le ferais-je ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, moi oui… Lui aussi…

- Lilly…

- Non, Carol, vous avez eu l'honnêteté de tout me raconter, lui ne l'a pas fait.

- Certainement parce que vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de le faire.

Carol regretta tout de suite sa phrase, Lilly l'ignora purement et simplement, elle n'avait pas tort.

- Je ne vous considère pas comme la 2ème femme. Vous…

- Lilly, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez le dire.

- Prenez soin de lui.

- Vous l'aimez encore ? Je pense ne pas me tromper…

- Promettez-moi de faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas, qu'il…

- Non, Lilly… je vous l'ai dit. Scotty et moi, c'était une belle erreur, une erreur de 2 personnes qui souffrent tellement, et qui se sont trouvées juste le temps de ne plus souffrir. Mais voilà, il vous aime, et moi j'aime mon fils, et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement…

- Vous avez le droit de vivre Carol, votre fils doit vouloir que sa mère soit heureuse.

- Comme Scott… Il préfère vous laisser vivre votre vie. On ne fait pas un tel sacrifice si on n'aime pas désespérément l'autre personne.

A ces mots, Lilly ressentit une pointe dans son cœur. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir aller de l'avant, malgré sa volonté, elle n'y parvenait pas.

- Pourquoi je ne vous déteste pas ? Fit Lilly la voix brisée. Pourquoi je ne le déteste pas ? Pourquoi je ne nous déteste pas ?

- Parce que vous l'aimez comme il vous aime, mais que vous n'êtes pas encore prête à vous l'avouer. Et parce que vous aimez votre fille, et que vous ne voulez pas l'oublier, ne pas oublier ces instants de bonheur.

Cathy s'était approchée elle aussi des 2 jeunes femmes, et était stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle n'avait pas voulu être indiscrète, mais en écoutant cette conversation, elle en avait plus appris sur Lilly, qu'en 2 ans de partenariat. Aucune larme ne coulait sur le visage de Lilly, mais ses yeux en étaient remplis. Carol, lui promit alors de veiller sur Scotty. Les 2 femmes se regardèrent et un sourire timide illumina leur visage. Lilly interpella Carol avant que celle-ci ne parte.

- Si on se recroise un jour, promis, je fais celle qui vous hais !

- Mais avec plaisir inspecteur Rush.

- Profitez de votre fils.

_Lundi 3 septembre 2012, Philadelphie._

John Stillman avait réussi à convaincre Steve Foreman de laisser ses agents chercher dans les affaires de Samantha, un quelconque rapport avec la mort d'Andrew. Steve lui avait assuré qu'il s'occupait de sa belle-mère. D'ailleurs, le mandat obtenu par Bell, était un argument de taille. Steve était donc installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, répondant aux questions de Will et Nick.

- Nous savons que ce moment est difficile pour vous, mais… commença Will.

- Je crois surtout que vous devez penser que cette enquête est digne d'un des meilleurs scénario de Dallas… Manipulations, tromperies, sexe…

- Peu importe ce que nous pensons, Steve, coupa Nick, mais maintenant, nous devons avancer dans cette enquête. Il y a eu un meurtre.

- Vous me suspectez ?

- Il y aurait des raisons de vous suspecter ?

- Vous croyez que j'aurais pu tuer mon frère ? Pour quel motif ? Je n'étais pas au courant de son aventure avec Sam.

- Pourquoi avoir caché aussi longtemps l'existence du fils d'Emilia ? Demanda Will. Andrew, mort…

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne nommions plus les choses. Nous passions sous silence…

- Je veux bien comprendre qu'un des 2 parents évite le sujet, répondit Nick mais vous tous ! Là il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des idiots.

- Ecoutez, vous pourriez au moins respecter…

- Steve, soit vous nous révélez tout ce que vous savez, soit nous le découvrons en fouillant dans les affaires de votre femme ! Le prévint Will.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ?

- Steve, ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots ? Ne nous faites pas croire que vous n'avez jamais eu de doutes au sujet de votre frère ?

- Quels doutes ?

- Mais surtout, comment avez-vous fait pour rester en contact avec celui qui avait brisé la vie de votre frère ?

- Jack est…

- Steve… Fit Nick en le dévisageant.

Steve hocha la tête alors.

**_Flash back._**

**_Jour de l'enterrement d'Andrew._**

**_Samantha et Jack parlaient. Steve les cherchant, les trouva dans la cuisine. Mais ce qu'il entendit le laissa stupéfait._**

**_- Jack, s'il te plaît…_**

**_- Non, attends Sam !_**

**_- Tu ne crois pas que t'en as assez fait ?_**

**_- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?_**

**_- C'est facile pour toi de m'accuser. Tu as brisé sa vie, Jack !_**

**_- Emilia aussi, et…_**

**_- Andy avait confiance en toi Jack ! Il te considérait comme son propre frère._**

**_- En parlant de confiance, je te signale que…_**

**_- On ne parle pas de moi !_**

**_- Un peu oui…_**

**_- C'est toi qui as détruit notre groupe, Jack._**

**_- Et toi, tu n'as peut-être pas détruit…_**

**_- Steve n'a pas dû te le dire, mais… Il n'a pas été très fidèle, lui aussi._**

**_- Non, Sam… Là c'est trop facile…_**

**_- Je sais ce que j'avance._**

**_- Admettons… Steve t'a trompé, mais est-ce une raison pour que tu couches avec son frère ?_**

**_- C'est Andy qui m'a avoué l'infidélité de mon mari. Crois-moi, ce soir-là, nous n'étions pas en mesure de réfléchir… C'est arrivé comme ça. Et…_**

**_- Attends, Sam… Tu… Tu étais amoureuse d'Andy ?_**

**_- Il m'apportait ce que Steve ne me donne plus : tendresse, attention… Notre couple à Steve et moi, est une illusion, Jack. A quoi bon rester avec une femme qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ? Steve l'a bien compris ça !_**

**_- Qui est…_**

**_- Une inconnue… Pas important de savoir qui c'est !_**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir divorcé ? Demanda Will.

- Parce que parfois, ce n'est pas la solution idéale…

- Lui avez-vous posé la question au sujet d'Andrew ? S'enquit Nick.

- Non. Nous avons pu réessayer de vivre ensemble, après la mort de mon frère…

- Pourquoi aurait-elle mis fin à ses jours, si vous aviez si bien réussi à recoller les morceaux ? Poursuivit Nick.

- Je ne le sais pas du tout… Je…

Steve s'arrêta de parler. Nick et Will se regardèrent et le laissèrent alors partir.


	30. Chapter 30

_Un peu plus tard, appartement des Foreman._

Kat et Scotty étaient chez les Foreman, ils cherchaient donc des indices, prirent les empreintes nécessaires. La police scientifique était aussi sur les lieux.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? Demanda Scotty à Kat.

- Nous cherchons de potentiels indices sur l'implication de Samantha dans l'enquête, normal.

- Ils vont nous obliger à suivre leur rythme, et ça…

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre eux ? Ils ne font que leur boulot Scotty, et on a bien besoin d'eux lorsqu'il nous faut des relevés d'empreintes et autres, en urgent.

- Oui, t'as raison. Mais tu sais, Samantha morte, si elle avait une implication dans le meurtre, on ne le saura jamais…

- Moi j'ai l'impression que cette Emilia Delgado cache des choses…

- Mc Phee aussi a l'air suspect, fit Scotty.

Kat l'observa avec étonnement.

- Arrête, Kat… Continua Scotty. Je sais faire la part des choses, tu sais…

- Je n'ai rien dit…

- Non, mais tu le penses très fort.

Un policier en uniforme les interpella soudain. Alors que la brigade fouillait les affaires de Samantha, ils trouvèrent une boîte remplie de lettres manuscrites. Kat en prit une au hasard, et la parcouru rapidement. Elle la montra à son collègue, ils avaient raison, Samantha avait réellement un lien avec Andrew, outre celui d'adultère.

Ils rentrèrent au commissariat, Franckie Rafferty attendait déjà de pouvoir récupérer de quoi travailler. Scotty l'ignora totalement, chose qui l'énerva au plus haut point, mais elle ne le montra pas. Nick avait cependant remarqué le manège de la jeune scientifique et la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il lui demanda de l'écouter, elle le fit, et il la prévint qu'elle perdait sn temps, Scotty n'était pas intéressé, et il ne changerait pas d'avis.

_Chicago, le même jour._

Cathy et Lilly sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elles n'arriveraient à rien avec Kevin Adams, jeune délinquant d'une vingtaine d'années et accessoirement indic', ne leur donnerait rien aujourd'hui. Lilly s'assit à son bureau en soupirant. Elle regarda le dossier qui traînait, il n'y avait pas de nouveau depuis le départ de Carol. Dave leur avait ordonné de reprendre leur boulot, et les avait informé qu'il surveillait de loin l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Andrew Foreman.

- Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop calme, fit Anthony Samuels, collègue de Lilly.

- En général, moi non plus, renchérit Cathy, c'est souvent synonyme de calme avant la tempête…

- Kevin, ne nous a rien dit… On n'avancera pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lilly.

- Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est de stagner sur l'affaire Foreman ! S'exclama Cathy.

- Plus pour longtemps, intervint Dave. La crim de Philadelphie a trouvé une correspondance entre Samantha et Andrew pour la plupart, ils étudient ces courriers, et vont chercher s'il n'y a pas la même chose dans les affaires d'Andrew.

- Comment ? S'enquit Anthony.

- Ils ont de la chance d'avoir le substitut du procureur de leur côté. C'est un réel atout.

Lilly sourit. Elle se souvint que Curtis Bell leur avait été une aide précieuse à de nombreuses reprises.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de Bell, laissa t'elle échapper sans le vouloir. Quand je vivais encore à Philadelphie, il faisait en sorte que nous parvenions toujours à un accord avec le proc'.

- Et t'es partie parce que tu ne supportais plus de ne pas pouvoir te prendre la tête avec les substituts… Fit Anthony en la charriant gentiment.

Le sourire de Lilly s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il n'était apparu. Cathy fusilla du regard Anthony qui haussa les épaules.

_Lundi 3 septembre 2012, 15h35. Commissariat de Philadelphie._

Les inspecteurs de la crim étaient silencieux. La lecture de la correspondance entre Andrew et Samantha prenait tout leur temps. Il leur fallait trouver un lien, une phrase ou un mot qui pouvait les mettre sur la voie. Nick soupira. Il en avait assez de stagner sur cette enquête.

- Steve Foreman a parfaitement résumé cette histoire, fit-il. Dallas ou Melrose Place n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Carol

- Tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on l'interrogeait, il nous a dit que toute cette historie était digne des meilleurs scénarios de feuilleton, l'informa Will.

- Attendez, coupa Kat, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Scotty s'approcha d'elle et elle lui désigna le passage d'une lettre. Il la lut à voix basse, et une fois fini il regarda sa collègue. Nick s'impatienta et Kat entreprit de partager sa découverte avec les autres.

_« Nous agissons sûrement égoïstement toi et moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Emilia est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours… Je… C'est à moi qu'elle a confié Mickael. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de tromper sa confiance. Mais voilà, je n'avais pas prévu ça… je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je ne veux pas perdre la confiance en moi que j'ai retrouvé grâce à toi. Steve ne m'aime plus. Il n'a plus de raison de m'aimer, je ne peux lui donner d'enfant… Mais toi… On dit que deux êtres peuvent se trouver grâce à la souffrance qu'ils vivent. J'y crois… Je t'ai trouvé, et… Je t'aime. Et parce que je t'aime, je te laisse retourner vers elle… Car je le vois, tu l'aimes encore. »_

- Emilia n'a pas été très franche avec nous ! Fit Will.

- Qui l'est dans cette histoire, de toute façon ? Lança Scotty.

- En tout cas, il faut prévenir Chicago… La crim doit réinterroger Emila. Répondit Carol.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle volontairement caché sa réconciliation avec Andrew ? Demanda Nick

- Il lui avoue pour Sam, et elle… Supposa Scotty.

- Elle l'aurait tué parce que… Commença Carol.

- Et si Samantha ne s'était pas suicidée ? Lança Kat pensivement.

- La lettre…

- Justement… Andrew apprend à Emilia que Sam et lui ont eu une aventure, Andrew se fait tuer. Et pour une raison qu'on ignore, 4 ans plus tard, Samantha est retrouvée morte…

- Il nous faut des preuves, Miller. Lui indiqua Stillman, on ne peut pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuve.

- J'appelle Lilly ! S'exclama Carol.

Scotty releva la tête surpris. Carol s'aperçut que son ton avait été bien plus jovial qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Elle ne fit pas attention, et composa le numéro de la crim de Chicago.

- J'avais bien raison, fit Nick, je suis sûr que si un réalisateur payait les droits…

- Viens m'aider Vera au lieu de sortir des idioties… Soupira Kat.

- T'aider à quoi Miller ?

- La même chose vous attend avec les lettres qu'Andrew devait avoir dans ses affaires, répondit Will.

- Bon courage Nicky, railla alors Scotty…

- Hey, les gars, pourquoi moi ?

- Sûrement, parce que tu te plains souvent, renchérit Carol, le combiné toujours à l'oreille.


	31. Chapter 31

_Lundi 3 septembre 2012, Chicago, 18h25. Hôtel Four Seasons._

Lilly et Cathy attendaient qu'Emilia termine son service. Cette dernière arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

- Inspecteurs, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais cette journée m'a épuisé. Le congrès des chirurgiens, spécialité en neurologie nous donne beaucoup de travail.

- Je comprends, commença Cathy, mais l'enquête sur Andrew…

- Pourquoi chercher à faire souffrir les gens ?

- Nous ne faisons souffrir personne ? Répondit Lilly.

- Ah oui ? Steve m'a appelé… Il m'a demandé si j'étais au courant pour Andrew et Sam ? Vous n'appelez pas ça faire souffrir ?

- Emilia, ce n'est pas en nous répondant de la sorte que… Commença Cathy.

- Jack m'a parlé de vous, inspecteur, fit Emilia en désignant Lilly. Vous pouvez toujours enquêter, malgré votre lien dans cette affaire ?

Lilly ne broncha pas. Répondre à cette provocation serait une erreur de sa part.

- Comment avez-vous réagi quand Samantha vous a avoué…

- Non, non, non… ne faites pas ça inspecteur Rush. Ne cherchez pas à…

- Emilia, s'il vous plaît, commença Cathy, nous savons qu'Andrew comptait beaucoup pour vous. Nous pensons savoir aussi que vous ne vous êtes jamais remise de votre séparation, ni de sa mort.

- Ne faites pas ça, inspecteurs… Ne…

- Je sais et je comprends ce que vous vivez, lança Lilly sans réfléchir. Vous pensez sûrement que vous êtes la seule à porter un lourd fardeau derrière vous. Vous pensez que la vie ne vous a pas épargnée, et que le bonheur est déjà passé et qu'il ne passera plus… Il faut y croire Emilia… Votre fils en est la preuve. Il est votre raison de vivre…

- Non, il me rappelle ma terrible erreur… Il me rappelle sans cesse que je me déteste d'avoir cédé… Il…

- Mais vous l'aimez. Vous l'aimez car Mickael fait parti de vous, de votre vie… Le lui avez-vous dit au moins ? Lui avez-vous au moins une fois témoigné de l'affection, à d'autres moments que lorsqu'il était bébé ? Vous avez une sacré chance, votre fils est toujours en vie, il va subir une greffe de cœur, qui lui permettra sûrement de mieux se battre…

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est inspecteur Rush…

- Oh que si, croyez-moi… Seulement, je ne saurais jamais pourquoi et de quoi ma fille est morte. Je peux juste me rappeler ces 3 semaines de bonheur intense, ces 3 semaines où ce petit être me rendait folle de joie… Ces 3 semaines où ma vie avait enfin un sens. Alors, oui, je sais ce que vous avez enduré, Emilia.

Emilia regardait Lilly et baissa la tête.

- Quand Sam m'a avoué pour Andy et elle, je ne l'ai pas cru.

**_Flash back._**

**_Hôpital de Philadelphie. Emilia et Samantha se tenait devant une petite vitre. Elles regardaient les médecins s'occuper de Mickael._**

**_- Emi… Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais._**

**_- Il sera nettement plus heureux avec Steve et toi, qu'avec moi… Je…_**

**_- Tu es sa mère Emilia !_**

**_- Oui, et toi tu peux lui donner un père._**

**_- Emilia…_**

**_- Non… Ma décision est prise, Sam._**

**_Emilia regarda alors Samantha, cette dernière baissa la tête._**

**_- Quoi ? Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_Samantha emmena la jeune femme hors de l'établissement._**

**_- Emi, voilà ce que je vais te dire est… Comment dire…_**

**_- Sami, tu me fais peur là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_- C'est au sujet d'Andrew… Et… Moi, fit-elle en baissant la voix._**

**_Emilia dévisagea alors la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas où son amie voulait en venir._**

**_- Andrew et toi ? Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Steve ? Il y a un problème avec Steve ? Demanda t'elle affolée._**

**_- Emi… Quand vous avez rompu Andy et toi, il était si… Il ne savait plus où il en était. Alors quand en plus il a appris que tu étais enceinte de Jack, il… J'ai eu peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise… Je suis allée le voir un soir…_**

**_- Non, Sam… Tu… Vous, n'avez pas fait…_**

**_- Peu de temps après, Andy a cru qu'il devait être aussi honnête que moi je l'avais été vis-à-vis de lui, et m'a appris l'infidélité de Steve… Et c'est à ce moment que…_**

**_- C'est une mauvaise blague… Tu me fais marcher là, Sam. Andrew et toi ?_**

**_- Je suis désolée Emi… Je…_**

**_- Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ?_**

**_- Parce que tu es sur le point de me confier ton fils, et que je me dois d'être honnête ?_**

**_- Honnête ! Tu es honnête ? L'honnêteté aurait été d'arrêter, ou non de ne pas commencer. L'honnêteté aurait été que tu m'en parles avant…_**

**_- Emi, je suis désolée…_**

**_- Laisse-moi !_**

**_- Emi…_**

**_- Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite, mais moi, je n'aurais jamais brisé la confiance que tu as en moi. Je n'aurais jamais été jusqu'à te voler ton mari !_**

**_Emilia s'en alla laissant Samantha seule._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Je ne leur ai confié Mickael, seulement parce que je savais que Steve vivait très mal le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

- Nous comprenons, la rassura Cathy.

Elles prirent congés et sortirent de l'hôtel. Lilly n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis sa confession. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait, mais au moment où elle le disait elle avait ressenti comme un poids en moins sur le cœur. Alors que Cathy conduisait, Lilly sortit son portable, elle appuya sur le dossier message et sélectionna le répertoire. Elle hésita un long moment avant de finalement refermer le clapet.

- Lilly, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais… Fit Cathy.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler Cathy.

Cathy comprit et pensa qu'après tout, cela était normal que sa collègue ne dise rien. Elle venait sans doute de passer une première étape et il fallait la laisser réaliser d'abord. Elles arrivèrent en silence au commissariat et résumèrent leur entretien. Dave les informa que la crim de Philadelphie étudiait aussi les lettres retrouvées dans les affaires d'Andrew.


	32. Chapter 32

_Lundi 3 septembre 2012, Chicago, 22h45. Appartement de Lilly Rush._

Lilly avait entrepris de faire un peu de classement dans ses papiers et factures qui s'étaient amoncelées. Levant la tête, elle décida de faire une pause. Elle alluma son ordinateur, et consulta ses mails. Cependant elle du relire 2 fois le nom d'un expéditeur : Mike Valens. Elle hésita, puis finalement, cliqua sur le mail. Elle le lut 3 fois en tout, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Mike lui demandait des nouvelles et avait parlé du seul Noël qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, elle se souvenait du matin du 25 décembre, où ils étaient tous réunis au pied du sapin à même le sol. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé un aussi bon moment familial. A un moment, elle s'était levée et s'était isolée. Alegria, la belle-sœur de Scotty, l'avait alors rejoint.

**_Flash back._**

**_- Ca ne va pas Lilly ?_**

**_- Si… Seulement… Fit-elle en regardant d'un œil attendri les 2 frères et le petit Emilio._**

**_- Regarde-moi ça ! C'est un jeu pour enfant et qui joue avec ? De vrais gamins ces deux-là ! S'exclama Alegria en désignant Scotty et Mike._**

**_Lilly sourit._**

**_- Mais on les aime ces gamins… Continua t'elle. Ca fait plaisir de voir Scotty comme ça ! Il… Quand il te regarde, on a l'impression que tu es seule dans la pièce. Il oublie le reste. Et là, quand je te vois les observer, et bien c'est la même expression que je lis dans tes yeux._**

**_- Arrête…_**

**_- Non, crois-moi Lilly. Quand un des frères Valens te met le grappin dessus, il ne te lâche pas de sitôt._**

**_- Tu parles d'expérience, donc ! Fit Lilly en riant._**

**_Alegria l'imita, si bien que les 2 frères les dévisagèrent surpris._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Lilly souriait bien malgré elle. Mike avait noté son numéro de téléphone à la fin du message. Elle n'en fit rien, et décida de continuer sa lecture de mails. Trente minutes plus tard, elle recliqua sur le message, et resta dessus. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau, et retourna vers son ordinateur. Son chat s'était installé juste devant l'écran, elle le prit sur ses genoux, et bu une gorgée d'eau. Elle appuya sur le bouton « répondre ».

_Mardi 4 septembre 2012, 8h. Chicago. Bureau de la criminelle._

Lilly était assise à son bureau et attendait qu'Anthony arrive pour se rendre sur les lieux d'un crime. Une prostituée avait été retrouvée morte dans un parc. Elle vit soudain Jack arriver, elle se leva quand il se dirigea vers elle. Il demanda à la voir, elle refusa, il l'insista, donc elle accepta de le voir dans une des salles d'interrogatoire.

- Jack, si ça ne concerne pas l'enquête…

- Emilia est venue me voir hier. Elle m'a dit que vous la soupçonniez…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler Jack.

- Ca vous amuse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi faire souffrir…

- Eh attends une minute… Nous ne faisons que notre travail. C'est Steve qui est venu vers nous, je te rappelle. Tu lui aurais parlé des affaires classées.

- Il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas… Emilia a fait une grave dépression quand Andy est mort. Elle a failli mettre fin à ses jours quand Samantha lui a appris…

- Tu étais au courant ? Fit Lilly stupéfaite. Tu étais au courant, et tu n'as rien dit !

- Je n'ai rien dit car je suis sous serment. Emilia était ma patiente…

- Toi ? Un médecin urgentiste…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce qu'un patient me dit.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se serait-elle tournée vers toi ?

- Parce que je suis la seule personne avec Steve qui ne l'a pas abandonnée.

- Mais tu as contribué à son état… Tu agis par culpabilité ?

- Emilia n'est pas bien, et…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de m'interdire d'enquêter, Jack ! S'exclama Lilly sur un ton autoritaire.

- Il y a déjà eu trop de décès dans cette histoire… Il t'en faut un troisième ? Répondit Jack sur le même ton.

- Un homme est mort, et mon devoir est de… S'emporta t'elle.

- Il est bien plus important que la santé mentale des gens ! Fit-il en la toisant du regard. Ou est-ce parce que tu n'as plus que ton travail dans la vie ? Continua t'il plus calmement en baissant la voix et en la dévisageant toujours.

- Sors d'ici Jack ! Hurla alors Lilly.

- J'ai touché le point sensible, et j'ai dévoilé une vérité ! Tu te réfugies dans ton travail, car tu n'as rien d'autre. Tu fuis, ou pense faire fuir tous ceux qui tiennent à toi…

- Sors d'ici, Va t'en Jack ! Fit Lilly en retenant des larmes de rage.

Il l'écouta, ouvrit la porte et une fois sur le seuil, il se retourna.

- Il n'est pas trop tard Lilly… Tu peux éviter de faire souffrir les gens, et par conséquent te punir ou te faire souffrir aussi…

Il partit et Lilly claqua la porte violemment de rage. Un peu plus tard, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef et lui demanda sa matinée. Intrigué, il ne répliqua pas, et la lui accorda.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'était dirigée vers le Cook County Hospital. Une fois arrivée, elle demanda à parler au Dr Mc Phee. On la fit attendre 35 minutes, et enfin, Jack arriva au niveau de la banque d'accueil du triage des patients. Quand il aperçut Lilly, il s'avança vers elle. Il comprit qu'elle voulait continuer leur discussion. Il s'excusa auprès de Franck, et lui demanda de prévenir le Dr Banfield qu'il prenait sa pause. Franck rouspéta un peu en disant qu'il n'était pas son secrétaire particulier. Tony Gates arriva juste au moment où Jack s'en allait avec Lilly.

- Il a l'air accroché à son inspectrice, dis donc ! Constata Tony.

- Non, j'ai entendu dire, que la crim avait rouvert une enquête…

- Et Jack y est mêlé ? Demanda alors l'infirmière Chunny Marquez.

- Non, tu crois que sa petite amie a le droit de l'interroger ?

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'en discuter plus, une victime d'un accident de voiture venait d'arriver. Tony s'en occupa alors, et demanda tout de suite les gaz du sang, et tous les premiers examens à faire.

Lilly et Jack marchaient le long des quais. Silencieux, ils n'osaient pas parler. Elle le fit en premier.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi tout ce temps, si tu savais…

- Sans doute parce que moi aussi, j'aime me faire souffrir.

- Jack.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave Lilly. Je pensais juste que tu m'aimais au moins…

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors et se planta devant lui.

- Mais je…

- Non, Lilly. Ne te mens pas.

- Jack… Tu crois vraiment que je serais restée aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas au moins un peu ?

- Lilly…

- J'en avais besoin… J'avais besoin de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie… Pour ça, il fallait que…

- Tu es en train de me dire que je t'ai servi de bouée de sauvetage ?

- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que…

- Je suis aussi fautif dans cette histoire. J'ai continué d'espérer quelque chose qui… Je le sais que tu m'as aimé un peu… Mais pas comme…

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna t'elle en posant la main sur sa bouche. Là, il s'agit de toi et moi, pas de ce que j'ai pu vivre à Philadelphie.

Il lui retira sa main qu'il prit dans la sienne.

- Prends soin de toi Lilly. Tu as déjà franchi un énorme pas en me parlant. Tu croyais avoir accepté la situation, mais…

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle s'abandonna quelques instants.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Jack.

Le portable de la jeune femme sonna alors, elle regarda l'appareil et s'excusa auprès de Jack. Il comprit et s'éloigna. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et répondit à Kat.


	33. Chapter 33

Oui, oui ^^ aimant Urgences, ne pas en parler dans cette histoire (du moins une allusion, aurait été une erreur fatale...)

Du L/S... Euh... Je ne sais aps ce que c'est ça mdr ^^

* * *

_Mardi 4 septembre 2012, 12h. Philadelphie. Bureau de la criminelle._

Les lettres d'Andrew étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur les bureaux, Scotty en avait pris une partie. Carol qui était assise au bureau face à lui, en examinait d'autres. Ils y étaient depuis un peu plus de 3h maintenant, et la fatigue se fit ressentir. Elle leva la tête et observa quelques instants son collègue. Son visage était cerné et marqué par le manque de sommeil, sûrement. Elle se rappela que Lilly avait les mêmes signes sur son visage. Se sentant surveillé, Scotty leva à son tour la tête.

- Quoi ? Fit-il nonchalamment.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- Je n'en peux plus de lire, pas toi ?

- Une autre question comme réponse, on va avancer comme ça ! Ironisa t'il.

- Te moque pas de moi, Scotty.

- Je ne me moque pas !

- Alors, parle-moi mieux, tu veux ! Fit-elle embarrassée.

- Tu veux que je te parle comment ? Demanda t'il en feignant un ton moqueur.

- Comme quelqu'un qui me respecte, non pas comme quelqu'un qui me considère comme l'ennemi à abattre ! On bosse ensemble Scott !

- Oui, tu as raison sur ce point… Nous ne faisons juste que bosser ensemble !

- C'est pas vrai, Scotty ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne te dis rien Carol, c'est toi qui fais des conclusions hâtives.

- Ne rejette pas tout sur moi… Ce n'est pas parce que Lilly a fait un retour express, que tu dois agir comme à mon arrivée, en m'ignorant et en me considérant comme…

- Comme quoi ? Je… Tu…

- C'est à toi que tu te mens Scotty ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous est une erreur, on en avait parlé, et on avait réussi à parvenir à un accord. Il suffit que Lilly revienne et apprenne ce que nous avons fait et… Il y avait toi et moi ! C'est toi et moi Scotty, pas seulement moi !

Le jeune inspecteur ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'en veux, et à elle tu n'arrives pas à lui reprocher sa relation avec Jack Mc Phee. Je te plains Scotty. Sincèrement…

- Le sujet est clos Carol. On arrête là !

- Très bien, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé !

Elle s'éloigna prétextant la sensation de faim qui commençait à la tenailler. Will, Kat et Nick étaient restés muets quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la 1ère fois que Carol et Scotty se disputaient à ce point, et pour Jeffries et Miller, ils venaient d'apprendre leur secret.

Un peu plus tard, l'ambiance était pesante, mais la lecture des lettres avait de quoi occuper l'équipe. Kat interpella alors Will, elle lui montra un passage. Jeffries lui confirma que ses craintes pouvaient être fondées et alla chercher Stillman. Ce dernier demanda alors à la jeune femme d'appeler Lilly.

_Mardi 4 septembre 2012, 16h. Chicago. Bureau de la criminelle._

Lilly était installée depuis plus d'une heure dans le bureau de son chef. Le substitut du procureur Dawson les avait rejoint. Cathy avait été appelée aussi.

- Sans preuve, on ne peut pas l'accuser ! Fit Thomas Dawson.

- Mais nous l'avons la preuve ! Répliqua Dave en brandissant le fax de la lettre qu'Andrew avait écrite.

- Il dit qu'il a rendez-vous effectivement, mais a-t-il eu lieu ? Ca on ne peut pas le certifier !

Lilly se taisait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Dave lui fit la recommandation qu'elle craignait.

- Lilly, vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous laisser continuer cette enquête. Vous pourrez suivre les éventuels interrogatoires au poste, mais…

- Je comprends chef, je le sais bien.

- Comme je vous interdis dorénavant de le voir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Il faut demander à l'équipe de Philadelphie de chercher par tous les moyens possibles un éventuel témoin… Quelqu'un ayant vu une personne correspondant à la description de Jack Mc Phee, indiqua Dawson.

Cathy rejoignit Lilly qui s'était éloignée. Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre et regardait la pluie tomber. Le regard vide d'expression, elle fixait un point invisible au loin. Elle remarqua la silhouette de sa collègue dans la vitre.

- Ca va aller, Cathy.

- Ok, Lilly, mais…

- Cathy pas de ça. Ne fais pas ça.

- Je sais que tu as horreur qu'on te le dise, mais si tu veux parler…

- Merci Cathy. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, merci.

Cathy comprit alors que la jeune inspectrice voulait se retrouver seule, et la laissa donc. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle craqua.

- Il s'est servi de moi ! Il… Il savait ce que je traversais, et il a vu que je…

- Non, Lilly, ne fais pas surtout pas ça ! Ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de te remettre en question.

- Même tout à l'heure, je me suis fait avoir…

- Quoi ?

- Il a essayé de m'embrouiller l'esprit avec Emilia… L'affaire, et quand je suis allée le voir à l'hôpital, il a fait comme si il regrettait ses paroles… Il s'est fichu de moi. Je me suis livrée à lui tout à l'heure, je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais… Je l'avais aimé.

- Hey Lilly ! C'est terminé entre vous, tu y as mis un terme. C'est toi qui as rompu, pas lui. Il a juste fait en sorte que tu… Pour le moment, le chef nous envoie sur une autre affaire.

- Tu abandonnes aussi…

- On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, c'est à Philadelphie qu'ils peuvent… Jack ne se doute pas que nous le soupçonnons ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.


	34. Chapter 34

A ma fan number one : Bon... pour le L/S, je vais voir ce que je peux faire lol

* * *

_Mercredi 5 septembre 2012, 10h. Philadelphie._

Kat et Nick étaient assis au bar du St Jones, Andrew avait été retrouvé un peu plus loin. Patrick St Jones arriva alors.

- Inspecteur, je vous ai tout dit. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

- Un meurtre se passe dans la ruelle derrière votre établissement, fit Nick, et vous voulez nous faire croire que vous n'avez rien vu ? Chaque établissement de ce genre, doit posséder des vidéo surveillances.

- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il y avait une soirée étudiante…

- Et ? Demanda Kat.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe en dehors de mon établissement !

- Andrew Foreman a été retrouvé mort derrière votre bar. Vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux en jetant la poubelle, lui fit Kat.

- Vous n'êtes suspecté de rien, continua Nick, mais si vous nous cachez certains renseignements…

- Je me rappelle d'un truc assez bizarre, mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre 2 étudiants.

**_Flash back._**

**_Soir du meurtre d'Andrew._**

**_Patrick sortit du bar, il avait fait ses recommandations à un de ses employés. Il était satisfait du monde qu'il y avait ce soir. La recette serait bonne. Il alluma sa cigarette et tira une première bouffée en soupirant. Il était un peu moins de minuit, et il lui restait à peu près 2 heures d'ouverture. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha, tout en restant caché. Il vit Andrew en train de parler vivement avec un autre homme qu'il ne voyait que de dos._**

**_- Je pensais que tu étais débordé ? Demanda Andrew._**

**_- J'ai pu me libérer…_**

**_- Autrement dit, quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, tu étais…_**

**_- Andy… On va arrêter ça ! Nous ne sommes plus des gamins…_**

**_- Depuis quand ?_**

**_- Quand, quoi ?_**

**_- Ne fais pas l'idiot…_**

**_- J'ai surpris une de vos conversations téléphoniques. Sam n'avait pas fait attention, et quand elle eut terminé, elle m'a vu. Elle n'a pas nié, et n'a pas caché non plus…_**

**_- Tu lui as dit quoi ?_**

**_- Rien… Ce ne sont pas mes affaires…_**

**_- Tu rigoles ? Hurla Andrew. C'est de ta faute ! Tout… Si tu ne t'étais pas approché d'Emilia…_**

**_- Si tu ne l'avais pas délaissé, Andrew…_**

**_- Tu n'attendais que ça ! Tu as toujours été plus ou moins jaloux de nous… Sam et Steve, Emi et moi… Tu étais seul…_**

**_- Arrête tes conneries Andy…_**

**_- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'allais te demander d'être mon témoin…_**

**_- T'es amoureux…_**

**_- Emi était la femme de ma vie Jack !_**

**_- Je te parle de Sam !_**

**_Andrew ne répondit pas._**

**_- Andy…_**

**_- Mon frère est un imbécile… Il va voir tout le temps ailleurs… Sam et moi…_**

**_- Vous êtes…_**

**_Andrew baissa la tête, fixant le sol comme si il voulait creuser un trou._**

**_- Notre amitié…_**

**_- Il n'y a plus d'amitié Jack ! Fit Andrew. Tu l'as détruite quand tu m'as prit Emilia… J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi… Je te considérais comme mon frère, je partageais tout avec toi, et tu n'as pas hésité à me poignardé dans le dos ! Sache que je n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu m'as fait !_**

**_- Ah oui ? T'as la mémoire courte, mon vieux… Rappelle-toi l'été où Emilia et toi avez commencé à vous fréquenter. Elle et moi, on passait du temps ensemble, et il a suffit d'une petite soirée de rien du tout… Une soirée que j'ai passé au chevet de mon grand-père… Et toi, tu en as profité pour te rapprocher d'elle…_**

**_- Tu es en train de me dire, que tu te venges ! Tu as eu une aventure avec elle par vengeance ? Vraiment, mon pauvre Jack, tu es tombé bien bas ! Je te plains de tout cœur, et comprends mieux pourquoi aucune fille ne reste avec toi ! Qui voudrait d'un looser comme toi ?_**

**_Jack ne réfléchit pas à l'acte qu'il allait commettre, mais il se rua sur Andrew et lui décocha un coup de poing en plein visage. Ce dernier hurla et lança un regard noir à son ami. Jack comprenant son geste, s'approcha de lui._**

**_- Dégage, Jack ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_**

**_Fin du Flash._**

- Mc Phee est parti après cela ? Demanda alors Kat.

- Oui, et l'autre type se massait douloureusement la joue.

- Et c'est tout ? Continua Nick.

- Je n'ai pas vu le meurtre de ce type, juste la dispute !

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit cela à l'époque ? fit Kat.

- Parce que je connais un minimum la loi… Je suis tenu au respect de cette loi aux alentours de mon établissement. Je n'ai pas appelé les flics pour cette bagarre… J'aurais dû.

- Ce n'était pas un règlement de comptes à proprement parlé, lança alors Nick. Avez-vous la vidéo ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais regardé… Je l'ai gardé, mais je n'ai jamais pu vérifier si…

- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de la donner à la police ? Fit Nick énervé.

- Je…

Le gérant ne répondit pas. Nick et Kat repartirent au central avec la cassette de la vidéo surveillance. Ils examinèrent donc le passage qui les intéressait, à savoir donc la dispute et la suite, mais rien. Pas de trace du meurtre d'Andrew.


	35. Chapter 35

_Mercredi 5 septembre 2012, 22h. Chicago._

Lilly était assise sur un tabouret et accoudé au zinc du Lounge Coffee qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Elle fixait son verre depuis plus de quinze minutes maintenant. Elle leva la tête et contempla le regard absent les 3 autres qui trônaient à côté. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, elle n'en avait plus non plus pour se raisonner. Elle voulait oublier, tout oublier de ces dernières années. Son portable sonna, elle rejeta l'appel, aucune envie de parler, même à lui. Le petit appareil sonna de nouveau une minute plus tard et elle fit le même geste. Elle répéta encore une fois son acte, et après éteignit son téléphone.

_Philadelphie, au même moment._

John Stillman s'énerva. 3 fois que Lilly lui raccrochait au nez, et cette fois, il tombait sur sa boîte vocale. Son énervement se transforma en inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était attaché à elle. Personne ne connaissait le lien qui les unissait, pas même Scotty. Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Il essuya donc une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux.

_Jeudi 6 septembre 2012, 8h. Chicago._

Lilly venait d'allumer son portable et consultait son répondeur. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle entendit le message de son ancien chef. A sa voix, elle perçut de suite son inquiétude. Pourquoi lui causait-elle autant de soucis ? Cet homme avait été présent à tous les moments de sa vie, depuis ce fameux soir. Ce soir où elle avait reconnu celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Depuis, il veillait sur elle, comme un père sur sa fille. Elle décrocha son téléphone et l'appela. Au bout de cinq minutes, John la prévint qu'il arrivait. Au son de sa voix, elle n'insista pas.

_Jeudi 6 septembre 2012, 15h. Chicago._

Stillman avait réussi à avoir un vol rapidement. Il avait contacté Dave par téléphone. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne pas trop ébruité l'affaire. Lilly n'avait plus de droit sur l'enquête, et il fallait respecter cette décision. La jeune femme sortit au même moment de la salle d'interrogatoire. Leur indic' avait enfin décidé de collaborer et leur avait donné le nom du coupable. En échange, elle avait dû accepter sa requête : une remise de peine. Quand elle aperçut Stillman dans le bureau de son chef, elle y entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, ce que Dave lui fit remarquer.

- John, mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Lilly.

- Rush, fit Dave sur un ton autoritaire, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à rentrer…

- Laissez Dave, je pense que Lilly peut entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- Ok… Répondit Dave en s'avouant vaincu.

- Alors, j'ai demandé à l'inspecteur Miller de venir interroger Mc Phee, elle arrive demain.

- Du nouveau, alors ? Demanda Lilly.

- Je suis désolé, Lilly, mais je crains que oui, lui répondit Stillman.

- Ne soyez pas désolé…

- Comment cela ?

- Comment te dire ça Lilly… Commença Stillman.

- Je sais que Jack est devenu votre suspect numéro 1, l'interrompit Lilly. Il s'est servi de moi et je n'ai rien vu…

- Ne culpabilise surtout pas, Lilly.

- Je ne participe plus à l'affaire, c'est donc que je suis impliquée… lança la jeune femme.

Elle quitta la pièce en s'excusant. Il lui fallait voir l'ADA pour la requête du jeune Kevin Adams. Peu convaincue que celui-ci accepterait la décision du Procureur, elle essaya au mieux de plaider sa cause. C'est vrai que le jeune garçon risquait gros pour avoir dévoilé cette info. Elle décida donc de se concentrer uniquement sur cette affaire. Au moins, elle ne penserait plus à Jack et à sa trahison.

_Au même moment, dans l'avion à destination de Chicago._

- Je n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter, fit Kat à son voisin en riant.

- T'as entendu le Proc, il ne veut pas trop d'esclandre… Répondit Scotty songeur.

- Il t'a dit quoi le boss ?

- Il… Je ne lui ai rien dit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? S'enquit-elle suspicieuse.

- Rien… Juste que je n'ai qu'une seule envie… Que cette enquête se termine !

- Ouais, moi aussi, répondit-elle pas convaincue. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu Stillman alors ?

Scotty ne répondit pas, Kat se contenta alors de ce silence. Elle devina plus ou moins ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle retourna alors à la lecture de son magasine, et eut un petit sourire discret.

_Jeudi 6 septembre 2012, 21h. Chicago._

Lilly était assise sur son canapé, Cathy sur une chaise. Elles essayaient de trouver la meilleure parade pour coincer le chef d'un gang qui sévissait en ville. Leur indic' leur avait donné tous les tuyaux pour le faire, mais un détail les gênait.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te retirer de l'enquête Foreman, Cathy, fit Lilly à sa collègue.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Lilly. Il fallait quelqu'un pour t'aider sur cette affaire de toute façon.

- Oui, mais…

- Ecoute, on bosse ensemble… Ca fait 2 ans et je sais que…

- Merci !

Cathy n'insista pas. Sa partenaire n'avait pas pour habitude de remercier à tout va. Elle avait compris que c'était sa façon à elle de stopper une conversation. Le portable de l'inspectrice blonde sonna, elle répondit lorsqu'elle aperçut le numéro de Kat. La jeune femme venait d'arriver en ville et lui demandait si elle savait où se trouvait Stillman. Lilly lui répondit qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était resté avec son chef.


	36. Chapter 36

Bah voilà, ma chère fan number one ! Il suffit de savoir patienter ^^ Du L/S, oui... Sûrement bientôt ^^

Je le répète donc : Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, dit un adage :p

* * *

_Vendredi 7 septembre 2012, de Chicago._

Stillman, Kat, Scotty et Dave étaient installés dans le bureau de ce dernier. John avait au préalable demandé au jeune latino le pourquoi de sa présence. Devant l'absence de réponse cohérente, il comprit et ne put que soupirer il en avait passé des heures à essayer en vain de faire comprendre à Scotty qu'il fallait laisser le temps se passer, celui-ci n'était pas décidé à abandonner. Ils avaient donc convenu de convoquer Mc Phee au central, et de lui poser des questions. Selon la tournure de l'interrogatoire, ils dévieraient sur leurs soupçons.

Lilly et Cathy arrivèrent à leur tour, les mains chargées de café et autres friandises. Le 1er vendredi de chaque mois était dédié au petit déjeuner au sein de la crim', et petite variante, selon les mois soit les garçons apportaient le nécessaire, ou soit les filles.

- Enfin ! s'écria Anthony. Je commençais à désespérer les filles.

- Où est donc passée ta patience légendaire ? demanda Lilly en étouffant un rire.

- Mais je suis patient ! Je suis même un exemple à suivre… Juste que là, je constate que vous avez du retard…

Il n'attendit pas que Cathy dispose les viennoiseries dans les plats qu'il se servit un beignet, et prit une tasse de café. Lilly éclata de rire.

- Ah oui ! Je vois, tu es effectivement un exemple à suivre Anthony ! fit-elle en reprenant un peu de son sérieux.

- C'est quoi cette provocation, Rush ? demanda t'il en la pointant du doigt.

- Attention, Lilly, fit Cathy, tu es en train de défier notre cher Anthony Samuels ! A ta place, je me méfierais de l'eau qui dort ! Poursuivit-elle en riant à son tour.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les 3, ce qui fit sortir Dave de son bureau. Voyant son équipe en train de savourer café et viennoiseries, il se souvint de la tradition. Stillman et Kat l'avaient suivi. Anthony s'arrêta alors et désigna la porte du bureau de leur chef aux 2 filles.

- Café, chef ? Demanda alors Lilly avec un énorme sourire.

- Dépêchez-vous, car Anthony est très patient ! Railla alors Cathy en répondant au sourire de sa collègue.

Lilly regarda dans la direction de Dave et vit Kat et John. Elle se dirigea vers eux, et leur tendit une tasse de café en les saluant. Elle ne comprit cependant pas le regard de son amie.

- Surtout, ne pas écouter Cathy et Lilly, se plaignit Anthony en regardant John et Kat, elles ne font que m'embêter… Au fait, je suis Anthony Samuels, et là c'est Cathy Winston, fit-il à l'intention de Kat.

- Kat Miller, répondit celle-ci. Merci pour le café Lil', poursuivit-elle en baissant la voix.

- De rien. Allez, venez vous servir avant que Samuels ne dévore tout avec patience. Répondit Lilly avec un sourire moqueur pour son collègue.

- Tu vas me la faire longtemps, celle-là Rush ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu nous montreras ta patience légendaire ! S'exclama t'elle sur un ton enjoué en mimant des guillemets.

Son sourire disparut cependant d'un seul coup. Elle venait d'apercevoir Scotty qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était sortit du bureau depuis un moment, et ne se lassait pas du spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. L'attitude de la jeune femme l'avait totalement stoppé dans son élan. La voir sourire et se moquer gentiment de ses collègues était un délice pour lui. John et Kat se regardèrent le visage inquiet, tandis que Cathy et Anthony se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Aucun des 2 inspecteurs n'esquissait le moindre geste, leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre. Scotty déglutit difficilement, et salua sa collègue sur un ton neutre. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton également et détourna son regard. Kat, voyant que l'atmosphère devenait pesante la brisa.

- Nous ne savions pas que le chef était déjà sur le place, Lilly…mentit-elle. Et Scotty m'a accompagné pour…

- Ok ! Répondit celle-ci sans grande conviction.

- Lilly, je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille voir le procureur… Tenta alors Cathy en comprenant qui était le jeune homme. Il doit nous donner la réponse concernant Kevin Adams…

Lilly suivit alors sa collègue sans aucun mot, bien trop abasourdie. Avec le rebondissement dans l'affaire Foreman, elle en avait presque oublié Scotty. Le revoir à cet instant, l'avait ébranlée psychologiquement. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle s'adossa alors contre la paroi et soupira en fermant les yeux. Cathy la regarda.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne une minute…

- Le procureur nous attend Cathy ! lança Lilly la voix tremblante mais assez autoritaire pour faire comprendre que ça allait malgré tout.

- Lilly…

- Ca va, Cathy… Ca va ! J'ai juste besoin de silence, là tout de suite !

Elle ferma encore les yeux essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait remarqué le regard de son ancien partenaire. Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, un regard qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois autrefois. Un regard qui trahissait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle y avait le droit. Un regard qui continuait de la faire craquer même aujourd'hui.

Dave demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer, John lui expliqua alors que Lilly et Scotty s'étaient séparés dans de très mauvais termes. Il hocha la tête sans demander plus de détails, il comprenait ce que son homologue lui avait dit. Scotty, quant à lui, avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'approcha alors de Kat et demanda à Dave de lui expliquer comment trouver Jack.

- Scotty, je ne crois pas que vous devriez… Commença Stillman.

- Chef, ça va ! Je suis là avec Kat, je l'aide sur cette enquête.

- Non, Scott, remarqua cette dernière, je crois que le chef a raison. Que tu viennes avec moi interroger Mc Phee est une erreur à ne pas commettre, tu n'es pas en état…

- Je connais mon job, Kat ! S'énerva Scotty.

- Scotty…

- Miller a raison, lança Dave. Ce n'est pas votre juridiction, et vu votre passé avec Rush, je pense que vous laisser interroger Mc Phee est une erreur… Aussi, Samuels vous aidera inspecteur Miller. John et vous, pourrez regarder l'interrogatoire, fit-il en regardant Scotty.


	37. Chapter 37

à ma fan : Doucement... Pas de violence roooo !

* * *

_Vendredi 7 septembre 14h. Commissariat de Chicago._

Lilly arriva à son bureau et y jeta le dossier qu'elle avait en main.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a perdu cette matinée ? Lança t'elle à Cathy énervée.

- Arrête Lilly…

- Kevin n'aura plus confiance en nous, et maintenant il est en danger ! Continua t'elle dépitée. Je déteste décidément ce procureur !

- On trouvera un moyen…

- Et comment ? Il avait confiance en nous… Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à instaurer cette confiance ?

Cathy ne répondit pas, elle avait remarqué Scotty qui venait de sortir de la salle d'observation. Lilly suivit son regard, et vit aussi le jeune homme. Elle l'ignora purement et simplement, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le latino. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui rejouait encore une fois le rôle de « Reine des glaces ». Cathy quant à elle, ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme et lui proposa un café, qu'il accepta. Lilly soupira et s'assit à son bureau en ouvrant son dossier. Il lui fallait voir un autre moyen pour que Kevin puisse s'en sortir, et cela lui permettait de garder la face vis-à-vis de son ex-coéquipier.

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Jack Mc Phee était assis, Kat et Anthony lui faisaient face.

- Ne niez plus, Jack, fit Anthony.

- Nous avons retrouvé la vidéo surveillance du bar où vous étiez le soir du meurtre, continua Kat.

- Et ?

- Votre attitude ne vous aide pas Jack, fit Anthony.

- Andy était mon meilleur pote…

- Voulez-vous qu'on vous repasse les images de la vidéo surveillance ? Demanda alors Kat.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de divergences d'opinions avec des amis ?

- Jack, si vous continuez, intervint Anthony, vous serez considéré comme le suspect principal dans cette affaire.

- Je ne le suis pas déjà ? Ironisa Jack. Je pense oui, sinon, celle qui m'interrogerait avec vous inspecteur Miller, c'est Lilly Rush, et non…

- Oui, mais il vous faut vous contenter de nous, menaça alors Anthony.

- Ok, j'ai eu des mots avec Andrew.

- Des mots ? On vous voit le frapper, Jack. S'étonna Anthony.

- Je voulais m'expliquer avec lui. Je voulais qu'on règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Notre amitié ne méritait pas d'être brisée à cause d'une fille.

- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant vous qui avez commencé ! Ironisa Kat.

- C'est Emilia qui a commencé. Un été, on s'est rapproché, elle et moi. Et il a suffit que je la délaisse le temps d'un week end…

- Jack, arrêtez… Je n'y crois pas une seule minute, lança Kat. Ne rejetez pas tout sur elle, s'il vous plaît…

- Nous étions 2, dans cette histoire. Elle et moi. Elle aurait pu tout stopper…

- Comme vous auriez pu le faire.

- On ne refait pas le passé, inspecteur Miller. Vous pouvez le dire à l'inspecteur Rush, ça… On ne peut que vivre avec, et faire tout son possible pour l'oublier, mais tôt ou tard, il refait surface. Et ça, elle le sait pertinemment… Elle ne peut pas refaire sa vie en ignorant son passé.

- Laissez Rush en dehors de ça Mc Phee ! Lança Anthony en s'approchant de Jack.

Jack se tut et fixa Anthony. Il dévia son regard vers la vitre sans tain. Croyant que Lilly suivait tout. Il ignorait qu'en fait, la jeune femme n'y était pas, et qu'à la place Scotty assistait à l'interrogatoire. Ce dernier, s'approcha de la porte et sortit de la pièce. Au moment où il entrait dans le bureau principal, il vit Lilly et Cathy revenir.

Après avoir bu son café, Scotty décida de changer d'air. Plus il restait et plus Lilly s'enfonçait dans son boulot, et moins elle s'occupait de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, malgré les multiples essais de Cathy pour communiquer avec elle. Il se leva donc et sortit en lançant un regard à Cathy.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée d'entretenir une longue et passionnante conversation avec lui, mais là tu joues vraiment à la parfaite idiote Lilly ! S'exclama Cathy.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Cathy s'il te plaît ! Rétorqua Lilly vexée.

- Je m'en mêlerai, tant que cela aura une incidence sur notre boulot ! T'as vu le jeu auquel tu joues depuis qu'il est là ? Arrête de jouer à la gamine, Lilly !

- Et bien, si tu n'es pas satisfaite, va bosser avec lui sur l'affaire Foreman, et laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je n'en ai pas demandé !

- Change d'attitude tout de suite, Lilly…

- Ou, quoi ? Tu vas faire un rapport au boss ?

- Se serait vraiment très dommage d'en arriver là à cause d'une broutille !

- Broutille ! S'étrangla la jeune femme.

Elle se tut aussitôt, comprenant que Cathy avait raison.

- Encore une fois, Cathy, ne t'en mêle pas. Laisse Scotty en dehors de notre boulot…

- Fais-en autant, et on pourra de nouveau parvenir à s'entendre, Lilly.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit brutalement. Jack en sortit et lança un regard à Lilly, qui se leva et sortit à son tour. Excédé, il la suivit alors et la rattrapa devant le commissariat. Il la força à se retourner sans se préoccuper de Scotty qui allait à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Ce dernier fit donc marche arrière.

- Tu as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie Rush !

- Ca te va de dire ça Jack ! Tu m'as manipulé ! Tu m'as menti !

- Oh et bien sûr, tu es une sainte !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti !

- Ah oui, et de me cacher que tu as perdu un enfant, c'est ce qui ne s'appelle pas…

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir, Jack. Laisse ma vie passé en dehors, s'il te plait !

- Je ne demandais pas mieux, Lilly. Mais c'est à toi de l'oublier en premier ce passé, pas à moi !

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi avoir tué Andrew ?

Scotty décida d'intervenir, voyant que la jeune femme perdait pied.

- Lilly, arrête…

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Scotty ! Hurla alors la jeune femme. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû chercher à…

- A quoi faire ? C'est toi qui es venue à Philadelphie ! Pas moi, Lilly.

Jack s'était éloigné pour finalement partir. Lilly s'en étant aperçue s'éloigna à son tour, voyant que Jack en avait profité pour éviter l'interrogatoire.

- Je n'ai pas fini Lilly !

- Moi si, je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

- C'est bien continue de m'ignorer, Lilly. Continue de te mentir, et continue de faire comme si tout allait bien pour toi.

- Et toi arrête de courir après quelque chose qui n'existe plus.

- Es-tu sûre de l'avoir réellement aimé pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de Julia. N'aies pas peur de me blesser Lilly.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Ne me parle pas d'elle, Scotty. Ne…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que oui ou non tu l'as aimé ? Ou est-ce que tu essayais de te convaincre que tu pouvais redémarrer une nouvelle vie juste en claquant des doigts ? Continua t'il en s'approchant de Lilly.

- (…)

- Très bien, j'ai la réponse à ma question, fit Scotty en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

- Ne cherche plus à me revoir Scotty. Oublie-moi, et oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Comme toi tu l'as oublié ? Fit-il en lui désignant la petite médaille.

Lilly fut stupéfaite et prit un temps pour répondre. Elle le fit sur un ton neutre mais distant et très froid. Elle pesa chaque mot, et les prononça lentement.

- Au moins, moi j'ai essayé de reconstruire ma vie ! On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi ! Qu'as-tu fais toi ? Qui de nous 2 donc vit dans le passé ? Moi je n'ai pas couché avec la première personne que je croisais, pensant que ça résoudrait tous mes problèmes !

Scotty ébahi, ne répondit pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui disait des mots qui n'avaient rien de gentils. La deuxième fois, qu'elle gagnait par KO. Il se demandait pourquoi elle remettait cette histoire avec Carol sur le tapis ? Il allait enfin répondre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dave et Stillman étaient descendus, Cathy les ayant prévenus de ce qu'il se passait. Sur un ton autoritaire, Dave interrompit les deux inspecteurs et leur demanda de remonter et de les attendre sagement. Lilly passa alors devant son chef et baissa la tête lorsqu'elle vit son regard. Scotty allait répliquer, mais Stillman l'en empêcha. Cathy et Anthony revenaient alors bredouilles. Mc Phee était parti en leur disant qu'ils devraient parler d'abord à son avocat.


	38. Chapter 38

Patience, patience, je suis avant tout une shippeuse ^^

* * *

_Vendredi 7 septembre 16h35. Commissariat de Chicago._

Lilly et Scotty étaient assis dans le bureau de Dave. Stillman leur faisait face également. La jeune femme était curieusement silencieuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Après avoir entendu les remontrances de son chef, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait sortir, il accepta. Anthony la dévisagea alors, et voulut la suivre, mais Cathy l'en empêcha sachant que la jeune femme voulait être seule. Dave avait demandait à la jeune femme de prendre le reste de sa journée. Stillman ordonna alors à Scotty de rentrer à Philadelphie. Le ton employé ne laissa pas le choix au latino. Il quitta à son tour le bureau et demanda à Kat de le suivre, il devait lui parler.

_Vendredi 7 septembre 19h. Commissariat de Chicago._

Ethan Smith, avocat de Jack Mc Phee, et ancien associé d'Andrew Foreman, était assis dans une salle du commissariat. Jack l'accompagnait, et Dave et John se tenaient debout.

- Qu'avez-vous contre mon client, lieutenants ? Demanda alors Ethan.

- Il est la dernière personne à avoir vu Andrew Foreman en vie, répondit Dave.

- Et cela fait de lui un suspect ?

- Vu qu'on le voit sur une vidéo avec la victime en train de se disputer et de se battre, oui, poursuivit Stillman.

- Donc, vous n'avez qu'une dispute et une bagarre, et vous accusez M. Mc Phee !

- Vous refusez de nous dire la suite des événements Jack ! Fit Dave.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de suite.

- Andrew a été retrouvé mort comme ça, par hasard, donc ? Demanda Dave excédé. Jack… si vous couvrez quelqu'un ou si vous mentez…

- Je ne couvre personne !

- Alors, dîtes-nous ce que vous ne nous avez pas révélé.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Andrew a été agressé par…

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Donc laissez-mon client tranquille ! Intervint Ethan.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous son avocat ? Demanda alors Stillman.

- Cette question est hors de propos.

- Oui, il vous paie combien pour vos services ? Continua Dave.

- Venez Jack, les flics n'ont rien contre vous, ils ne peuvent pas…

- Andrew vous avait piqué Emilia. Vous pensiez que ce petit béguin ne durerait pas, et puis vous vous êtes trompé…

- Stop lieutenants ! Ordonna Ethan. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire à mon client, cet entretien est terminé.

Jack et Ethan quittèrent alors la pièce.

- Je suis persuadé que c'est lui, fit Dave à John.

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que nous avançons Dave. Il faut savoir accepter une défaite.

Dave acquiesça alors. Il savait que John avait raison, mais enrageait de ne pas pouvoir clôturer cette affaire.

_Vendredi 7 septembre 20h. Chicago._

Kat avait appelé Lilly pour savoir si tout allait bien. N'ayant pas su quoi répondre, elle avait dû raccrocher en acceptant d'aller prendre un verre. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc installées dans un bar tout proche de l'hôtel où résidait Kat. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait vu plusieurs personnes croisées un peu avant. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment mener la conversation, alors lorsqu'elle vit Cathy arriver, comprit que pour Lilly, le sujet était clôt.

- Alors, à quoi trinquons-nous ? Demanda Cathy sur un ton enjoué.

- A une soirée entre filles, fit Lilly, à une soirée où on va essayer de montrer que nous sommes nous aussi en droit de s'amuser ! Nous pouvons vivre sans eux ! Fit-elle en désignant une table où 4 hommes buvaient eux aussi un verre.

Kat faillit s'étrangler. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie d'être aussi libérée dans ses actes et paroles. Elle décida néanmoins de jouer le jeu.

- Ok ! Donc à une soirée entre filles !

Cathy lança un regard à Lilly. Elle constata que la jeune femme n'en était pas à son premier verre. Elle fit signe à Kat, qui comprit son allusion, et lui promit silencieusement de veiller sur elle.

- Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas ravies d'être en week end ? Remarqua Lilly. Allez, haut les cœurs ! Deux jours à passer loin du boulot, loin de tout ! On fête ça !

- Lilly… Commença Cathy.

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! Fit-elle en voyant l'air de Kat. Ok, on trinque !

Un peu plus tard, Lilly sortit avec Cathy, Kat était déjà repartie vers son hôtel. Cathy avait promis de raccompagner Lilly, mais elle avait dû garer sa voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel, son macaron de flic lui était très utile lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas de place. Lilly lui avait dit qu'elle abusait du système, et elle lui avait répondu qu'il fallait bien qu'ils aient certains avantages dans leur métier. Au moment de se diriger vers la voiture de Cathy, elles aperçurent Scotty qui sortait de la sienne, il avait dû faire un tour. Il fixa alors Lilly qui s'arrêta net de marcher. Aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche, et Cathy se sentit embarrassée. Lilly allait passer sa route lorsqu'il l'appela. Elle hésita, il insista et Cathy décida de les laisser seuls et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- La discussion est close, Scotty, fit Lilly en essayant de paraître calme.

- Lilly… Il faut qu'on crève…

- On s'est tout dit ! Il faut savoir s'arrêter avant de tomber dans le…

- Ca ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça Lil ! On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, en étant en froid et en se détestant. Pour elle, on ne doit pas se détester, si on ne le fait pas pour nous.

- Il faut me laisser du temps, Scotty.

- Ce n'est pas en fuyant que cela se résoudra. La preuve, tu es partie à Chicago, et on en est toujours au même point toi et moi. On s'évite.

- Scotty je…

- Lilly, je n'arrive pas… Sans toi. Je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir sans toi.

Il s'approcha lentement de Lilly qui resta immobile, incapable de bouger.

- La preuve, tu m'as dit des choses blessantes tout à l'heure, et je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, car je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu ne les pensais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir pour Jack, alors que lui je le déteste. Et toi, tu…

- Bonne nuit Scotty.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'il lui attrapa doucement le bras et la força à le regarder. Il lui caressa la joue, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter quelques instants par le flot d'émotion que ce geste lui procurait. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Il passa son autre bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme toujours en la fixant, et l'attira contre lui.

- Je n'ai pas oublié car je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas t'oublier Lilly, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

La jeune femme l'observa alors et sentit les battements sourds de son cœur qui martelaient sa poitrine. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien toujours en la fixant, elle se laissa faire, ne sachant plus où elle était, la sensation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la déstabilisait totalement la renvoyant à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient vécus. Ces moments, où elle était heureuse, ces moments où elle aimait et était aimée. Elle reprit tout à coup conscience, et recula brutalement de Scotty.

- Il est tard… Je… Cathy m'attend. Balbutia t'elle.

- Lilly…

- Bonne nuit Scotty.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, priant qu'il ne la rappelle pas, sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas plus longtemps. Le cœur toujours battant, elle lutait contre les larmes. Elle grimpa alors sans mots dans la voiture de sa collègue qui démarra sans demander son reste. La jeune femme se détourna alors vers la vitre, ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes envahir son visage en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Scotty quant à lui, était resté immobile. Il décida de la laisser s'en aller, mais il avait remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme.


	39. Chapter 39

A ma chère nami jolie : j'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait patienter ! (je dis ça, mais je suis la première à m'énerver lol) Je ne sais aps combien il me reste de chapitre par contre lol. Et une Lilly qui a bu... pas cette fic lol, une autre.

A ma fan number one : Et oui ils y étaient presque :p

* * *

_Lundi 10 septembre Season Hotel, Chicago._

Kat et Cathy étaient installées dans une salle de réunion, Emilia se tenait debout ne croyant pas ce que les deux inspecteurs lui avaient dit.

- Vous pensez vraiment que… Enfin, vous croyez que Jack…

- Il est le dernier à avoir vu Andrew en vie, répondit Kat.

- Oui, mais l'accusez de meurtre ! Il…

- Vous savez quelque chose ? Lui demanda Cathy.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol. Kat saisit l'occasion qui se présentait.

- Vous étiez à Philadelphie, c'est ça ?

- Non… s'offusqua Emilia, je peux vous certifier que…

- Emilia…

- J'y étais oui, mais… J'ai vu Andrew l'après-midi même, à l'aéroport.

**_Flash Back._**

**_Emilia attendait l'heure de l'enregistrement de son vol. Elle venait d'apprendre la relation entre Samantha et Andrew. La jeune femme venait de lui avouer. Emilia avait donc décidé de repartir pour Chicago. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et se retourna._**

**_- Vas-t'en Andy ! Fit-elle sur un ton autoritaire._**

**_- Non, Emi, pas avant que tu m'aies écouté !_**

**_- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre !_**

**_- Emilia… Ne joue pas à ce jeu, s'il te plait ! Ne joue pas à celle qui…_**

**_- Samantha ! Tu aurais pu coucher avec une autre, non, c'est ma meilleure amie que tu as choisi ! La femme de ton frère !_**

**_- Eh, tu peux parler toi ! Je te signale que tu as fait…_**

**_- Oh, très bien ! Et pour te venger tu t'es dit que de te taper la femme de ton frère, et qui plus est ma meilleure amie, était la meilleure chose à faire !_**

**_- Arrête Emi ! Tu n'assumes même pas ton fils ! Tu n'assumes pas Mickael, le fruit de ta…_**

**_- Ne mêle pas Mickael à ça, Andrew ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça !_**

**_- C'est toi qui as tout gâché Emilia ! Pas moi…C'est toi qui es la seule coupable, pour nous…_**

**_- Ca y est Jack et Andrew sont de nouveaux les meilleurs potes !_**

**_- Non, Jack et toi, je vous ai rayé de ma vie._**

**_- Sam… Tu… La femme de ton frère ! Tu étais témoin à leur mariage… Tu es tombé bien bas Andrew, vraiment…_**

**_- Tu ne vas quand même pas…_**

**_- C'est à Sam de lui dire… C'est à toi aussi de faire ce qui te semble le mieux approprié… Je n'ai pas à me mêler de leur couple. Et je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sam et toi !_**

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Emi ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas collé toi et moi ? Pourquoi…_**

**_- C'est qu'on ne devait pas finir notre vie ensemble._**

**_Fin du flash._**

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Kat ahurie.

- Oui…

- Vous allez nous faire croire que…

- Je vous jure sur la vie de mon fils que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Andy. Je…

- Etiez-vous au courant de la présence de Jack ? S'enquit Cathy.

- Non.

- Emilia…

- Seulement à mon retour sur Chicago… Je l'ai appelé pour lui donner des nouvelles de Mickael, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait été le voir. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre.

Kat et Cathy prirent congés de la jeune femme. Les soupçons se confirmaient autour de Jack, Samantha, n'étant plus en vie, ne pouvait pas témoigner. Cathy appela son chef qui décida donc de contacter Ethan Smith.

_Pendant ce temps._

Lilly tournait en rond chez elle. Elle avait appelé son chef pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler ce lundi. Elle avait aussi ignoré les appels de John qui avaient suivi cette décision, jusqu'au 4ème où elle lui avait assuré qu'il lui fallait un peu de repos. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce week end.


	40. Chapter 40

Bon, comme je sens que certains vont ma claquer dans les pattes, je décide donc de retarder l'échéance :p vl'à un chapitre trèèèèèèsssssss ship ^^

Qu'on dise pas que je suis méchante là !

* * *

**_Flash back. Vendredi 7 septembre 2012, 23h50._**

**_Lilly était chez elle, et Cathy venait de partir. La jeune femme ouvrit alors un placard, en sortit un verre et y versa de l'eau qu'elle tira du robinet de son évier. Elle soupira après avoir bu et regarda l'heure. Elle décida donc de se coucher. 20 minutes plus tard, elle se releva, incapable de dormir. Elle erra quelques minutes dans sa cuisine, puis finalement se rhabilla, prit ses clés de voitures et sortit de chez elle. Elle roula pendant un peu plus de trente minutes, puis sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive réellement, se retrouva devant le Renaissance Hotel. Après avoir attendu devant pendant cinq minutes, elle remit le contact et s'éloigna en soupirant. Mais à un carrefour, elle fit demi-tour, et se gara sur la première place qu'elle trouva, sortit de voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, et c'est donc sans réfléchir, qu'elle se vit sortir sa plaque et la coller au nez d'un jeune homme à l'accueil, en lui demandant de lui communiquer le numéro de chambre de l'inspecteur Valens, en certifiant qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête primordiale. C'est sans réfléchir non plus qu'elle se retrouva dans l'ascenseur, et qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte, frappa. Mais une fois celle-ci ouverte, la réalité refit surface violemment._**

**_- Lilly ? Fit Scotty la voix encore enrayée._**

**_- Je… Désolée, je ne voulais pas…_**

**_- Me réveiller ? Il est 2h du matin Lilly, tu croyais peut-être que…_**

**_La jeune femme s'éloigna en s'excusant, mais le jeune homme plus rapide la retint._**

**_- Lilly, tu es venue pour…_**

**_- Rien, laisse tomber ! Je… J'ai agi bêtement !_**

**_Il observa attentivement la jeune femme. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis ne cachaient pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Doucement il essuya une larme imaginaire sur le visage de la jeune femme._**

**_- Scott… Je…_**

**_- Chuuut Lilly, murmura t'il._**

**_Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il l'attira lentement dans la pièce et referma la porte. Toujours aussi lentement, il la prit dans ses bras, lui laissant alors encore le choix. Le regard toujours encré dans le sien, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs cœurs cognaient, et leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Elle fit le pas qui restait à franchir, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien collègue, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui rendit son baiser. Les événements s'accélèrent alors et leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur et entreprit de la couvrir de baisers sur le visage et le cou, elle plongea sa main dans la chevelure noire du jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ils sentaient les battements de leurs cœurs résonner dans tout leur être. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui mordilla délicatement le lobe. Elle soupira, puis le repoussa lentement._**

**_- Scott, on…_**

**_- Mon vol est demain matin, Lilly. Je rentre à Philadelphie, lui répondit-il en la dévisageant._**

**_- Tu…_**

**_- J'ai compris ce que tu vivais Lilly. Je… J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ce que je ressentais, mais je…_**

**_- Scotty…_**

**_- On se dit au revoir, Lilly. Et je n'ai trouvé que cette façon pour le faire. Je l'ai compris bien avant que tu ne viennes… Mais quand je t'ai vu l'autre jour, j'ai…_**

**_Elle l'interrompit en posant sa main sur sa bouche, de l'autre elle lui attrapa une de ses mains et l'attira contre elle. Il l'embrassa alors, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers l'intérieur de la chambre pour la déposer sur le lit._**

**_Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, qu'il se réveilla, et voyant que ses bras serraient toujours la jeune femme, il se redressa et l'observa. Il caressa sa joue et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front, et finit par lui déposer un doux baiser dessus. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, tellement il était heureux. Il savait pourtant que ce bonheur était éphémère. Il repensa alors à son projet, et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Ils s'étaient interdit de prononcer le moindre mot qui se rapportait à des sentiments, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne concevait plus sa vie sans elle. Il se rendormit._**

**_Lilly se réveilla, leva son bras, se saisit du portable de Scotty, et lut l'heure : 6h. Elle se redressa lentement en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, se leva et se rhabilla. Une fois prête, elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prit une profonde respiration, et lui caressa la joue. Elle aurait tant aimé rester près de lui, sentir ses bras autour d'elle, voir son regard sur elle. Elle réprima un sanglot, mais il resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle se leva, et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, et démarra. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée chez elle, qu'elle composa un message sur son portable : les simples mots : merci et au revoir qu'elle envoya à Scotty._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Toutes les 5 minutes la jeune femme vérifiait son portable instinctivement. Le message était resté sans réponse. Kat lui avait donné l'horaire de départ de Scotty, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Mais à 11h, elle regarda mécaniquement l'heure et eut une pensée pour le jeune homme. A partir de ce moment, elle calcula le temps de vol entre Chicago et Philadelphie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle en ressentait le besoin. Cette nuit, ce moment passé avec lui avait ravivé en elle pleins de choses. Devaient-ils se quitter de cette façon ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Aussi, elle décida de s'occuper, et se mit en tête de réaménager son appartement, enfin son salon. Scotty quant à lui, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. A son réveil, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas trouvé la jeune femme, mais une partie de lui l'avait espéré. Avaient-ils commis une erreur ? Il ne savait pas non plus. Mais ce qu'il retint, c'est que pendant un instant, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Aussi, lorsqu'il lut le message de Lilly, il ne trouva pas de réponse à y apporter. C'était elle qui avait raison. Il prit donc l'avion à destination de Philadelphie, le cœur partagé entre courir la rejoindre et continuer leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Uns fois arrivé à Philadelphie, Curtis accueillit Scotty.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mon vieux ? Fit celui-ci.

- Pas assez dormi… Et…

- L'enquête est finie ?

- Non, je rentre c'est tout.

Curtis n'insista pas, voyant que Scotty n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Il devina alors la raison du retour précipité de son ami. Scotty passa devant lui et Curtis lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Dans la voiture, le trajet se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Curtis s'arrête à un feu rouge. Scotty hésita alors, puis plongea sa main dans sa veste, sortit le petit écrin, et le tendit à son voisin.

- Ouvre-le.

Il s'exécuta, puis regarda la bague.

- Je suis touché, Scott, mais tu n'es pas trop mon genre d'idéal, fit Curtis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Scotty sourit timidement.

- Sérieusement, tu allais à Chicago pour…

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus.

- Et… Tu n'as pas…

- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, mais… J'ai eu le sentiment que tout aurait pu reprendre entre nous.

- Elle te l'a fait comprendre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais une chose est sûre, il faut que tu saches Scotty.

- Que je sache quoi ?

- Ce qu'elle pense de toi ? Car tant que tu ne le sauras pas, tu te promèneras toujours avec cette boîte.

Scotty sourit timidement et reprit l'écrin pour le ranger dans sa poche. Curtis avait raison. Il fallait qu'il ait une réponse précise sur ses sentiments et ceux de la jeune femme.


	41. Chapter 41

A ma fan : pfff jamais contente !

* * *

_Lundi 10 septembre 15h. Chicago, Criminelle._

Contre toute attente, Lilly arriva. Dave ne lui posa aucune question, mais il n'ignora pas le regard de John. Elle demanda alors qu'on l'informe sur l'enquête Foreman, chose que Cathy fit, après avoir demandé silencieusement l'autorisation à son chef. Kat l'aida.

- Donc, si je résume, commença Lilly, Jack est le principal suspect, mais…

- Lilly… L'interrompit John.

- Laissez-là faire, coupa Dave, j'ai une intuition.

- Et que faites-vous des affaires internes, chef ? Demanda Lilly.

- Si vous arrivez à le faire tomber, Lilly, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter…

- Ethan Smith et Jack ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, fit Stillman.

- Ethan et moi devons d'abord parler ensemble, continua Dave.

20 minutes plus tard, Ethan et Dave étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier avec Stillman. Jack attendait, assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas croisé Lilly qui avait préféré ne pas se montrer. Kat s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- T'es sûre de toi Lil ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment mener l'interrogatoire de Jack ?

- Je veux juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec tout ça !

Kat comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement allusion à l'enquête, et ne rajouta rien à ce que son amie venait de dire.

- Vous avez pu parler, lui et toi ? Demanda t'elle juste.

- Je… Je préfère classer l'affaire, Kat, fit Lilly avec une hésitation que Kat nota.

- Ok.

Dave fit signe à Lilly, celle-ci le suivit donc.

- Vous n'entrez pas avec moi, chef ? Fit-elle surprise.

- Non, John vous assiste.

Lilly était donc appuyée contre le mur de la petite salle d'interrogatoire, John assis en face d'Ethan et de Jack. Ce dernier évitait le plus possible le regard de la jeune femme.

- Très bien, Jack, commença Stillman, nous avons parlé avec votre avocat…

- Tu jubiles, n'est-ce pas, Lilly, fulmina Jack.

- Taisez-vous Jack, lui intima Ethan. Laissez-moi gérer cela, au mieux, et racontez donc ce que vous savez.

- Ce que je sais ? Mais j'ai déjà tout dit…

- Emilia ne vous couvre pas, Jack, le prévint Stillman. Du moins, elle ne vous couvre plus.

- Dites ce que vous savez Jack, le supplia alors Ethan. Cela vaut mieux pour vous, je pense.

- Je pensais que vous étiez mon avocat, et que par conséquent, vous me…

- Oui, il te défendra, intervint Lilly, mais dans la mesure du possible, pas en s'opposant à la vérité.

- Tu as le droit de participer à l'enquête ?

- Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua t'elle.

- J'ai quitté Andrew juste après notre dispute. Mais il m'a rattrapé. Je l'ai ignoré, mais il m'a dit qu'il aurait besoin d'aide, il saignait, et…

- Aide que tu lui as apporté sans doute ?

- Je suis médecin, je… C'est mon devoir de…

**_Flash back._**

**_- Attends, mets-ça sur ton nez, Andy, j'appelle une ambulance._**

**_- Je ne suis pas handicapé, tu m'as cogné Jack !_**

**_- Il faut voir si ce n'est pas fracturé._**

**_- Ca n'a pas l'air…_**

**_- Ecoute-moi un peu Andy, sinon pourquoi tu m'as appelé, si tu ne voulais pas que…_**

**_- Parce que tu es médecin et que…_**

**_- Je suis désolé, Andrew, vraiment, mais… Cette histoire…_**

**_- Pas de ça s'il te plait. Tu me soignes, et après on s'en va chacun de son côté._**

**_- Andy, je n'ai pas envie d'être fâché avec toi, vraiment !_**

**_- Il fallait y penser avant de faire un enfant à ma fiancée ! Répondit sèchement Andrew._**

**_- Tu as raison Andy, tu es un saint !_**

**_- Arrête de me jouer toujours la même musique Jack… C'est…_**

**_- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas supporter qu'elle ait eu un souvenir de notre aventure._**

**_A ces mots, Andrew se rua sur Jack et le frappa à son tour. Celui-ci se défendit comme il le put. Il aperçut un morceau de câble électrique qui traînait dans la ruelle, et entreprit d'essayer de faire lâcher prise à Andrew. Il l'entoura donc autour du cou de son ami et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait senti le jeune homme se débattre pour prendre sa respiration. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait dû se raisonner, mais la rage avait pris le dessus. Il ne relâcha le câble que lorsqu'Andrew s'écroula à genou sur le sol. Il le regarda alors, les yeux révulsés par l'asphyxie, le visage écarlate par l'afflux trop important de sang. Il s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. Pris d'une panique soudaine, il se baissa et lui prit son pouls qu'il ne trouva pas. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait, il fouilla dans les poches d'Andrew et en retira le portefeuille, qu'il jetterait dans une poubelle un peu plus loin, prenant soin de retirer tout l'argent qu'il y trouverait. Une fois terminé, il partit en courant, regardant d'abord si les alentours étaient libres._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Jack termina son récit en évitant le regard de Lilly. Celle-ci était restée muette de stupéfaction. Elle était convaincue de la culpabilité de Jack, mais ne s'attendait pas à cette histoire. Il serait condamné pour meurtre sans préméditation. Ethan essaya de négocier avec Stillman la légitime défense, mais vit qu'il pouvait toujours en faire la demande mais sans grande conviction. John passa les menottes à Jack, qui se retourna vers Lilly.

- Nous deux, ça aurait pu donner quelque chose… Si je n'avais pas eu de passé, et si tu n'avais pas eu le tien, je crois sincèrement que…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard vide d'expression à Jack. Elle n'avait plus la force de penser. Elle ne savait plus si elle s'était fait avoir en beauté, ou si Jack avait réellement éprouvé des sentiments pour elle. Aurait-elle pu oublier Philadelphie ? Elle n'aurait pas la réponse, encore moins maintenant. John, Ethan et Jack quittèrent la pièce, Lilly referma la porte et s'assit lentement sur une chaise. Dave qui observait avec Kat, derrière le miroir sans tain, fit un signe à la jeune femme. Il comprit que la jeune femme blonde voulait être seule. Elle savait qu'il y avait du monde derrière. Lilly attendit cinq minutes, une fois certaine d'être seule, elle frappa la table de toutes ses forces et des larmes vinrent éclabousser son chemisier. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesses, elle avait trop pleuré pour cela, mais des larmes de rages. Rage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer autrement pour le moment.


	42. Chapter 42

Peut-être parce que je suis en vacances, et donc de bonne humeur... Je ne sais pas... Mais envie de poster un chouïa de L/S :p Bo pas comme vous l'imaginez !

* * *

_Samedi 22 décembre 2012, Chicago._

Un peu plus de 2 mois s'étaient écoulés. Lilly avait demandé à Dave des congés. Elle était partie un mois, et s'était rendue pendant quinze jours en Espagne. Elle y était revenue, reposée et détendue, enfin en apparence. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil, et le fait que Scotty ignore tous ses appels ne l'avait pas aidé pour autant.

_Philadelphie._

Scotty avait décidé de prendre au mot et à la lettre le message de Lilly. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils avaient pu s'offrir. Rester sur un bon souvenir, et non sur de l'ignorance. Il avait rangé bien précieusement l'écrin, qu'il ouvrait tous les jours pendant les premiers temps. Curtis avait raison, il fallait qu'il soit sûr des intentions de la jeune femme, il avait lut et relut le message dans tous les sens, et avait conclu que c'était un message d'adieu. Aussi, lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, il en avait été tellement étonné qu'il avait préféré laissé son répondeur travailler. Il avait lutté très fort pour ne pas décrocher lorsqu'elle lui demandait des nouvelles. Puis, les appels s'étaient estompés pour finalement s'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille avec son frère, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait le sapin, et le flash back de Lilly et de lui le matin de Noël lui revint en mémoire. Mike le surprit.

- Hey, rêveur ! Il n'existe pas ce nain dans Blanche Neige, mais c'est à ça que tu me fais penser !

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu…

- Je vois ça ! Mais je ne savais pas que mon petit-frère croyait toujours au Père Noël, le taquina t'il.

Scotty sourit et lança une chaussette en laine à son frère qui l'esquiva.

- Hum… Va falloir que je t'apprenne à mieux lancer !

- Te moque pas, Mike ! Je t'ai dépouillé l'autre soir au poker !

- Oui… Mais va expliquer à ton neveu qu'il n'aura pas de beaux cadeaux à Noël, parce que son tonton adoré a volé son père !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu penses à elle ? Je me trompe ? Demanda Mike après quelques instants.

Scotty ne répondit pas.

- C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu m'as confié ce qu'il s'était passé à Chicago entre vous, je t'ai conseillé de laisser du temps passer. Le temps est passé maintenant, et vous en êtes toujours au même point. Soit vous êtes trop fiers l'un et l'autre pour vous avouer vos sentiments, ou soit vous avez décidé de garder ce souvenir comme l'un des meilleurs, et que de vivre dans le passé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Et c'est toi qui me disais de la reconquérir ! Mike, à quoi tu joues là ?

- A rien !

Le téléphone sonna venant les interrompre.

_Lundi 31 décembre 2012, Chicago._

Lilly passait le réveillon avec Cathy qui l'avait traîné de force dans une fête. Un peu avant minuit, elle eut une idée. Elle activa la fonction de masquage de numéro sur son portable et composa celui de Scotty. Même si elle avait deviné et compris son intention d'en rester là, une force invisible la guidait. Il décrocha, et elle dû prendre un instant pour se ressaisir.

- Hey !

Ce simple mot provoqua une foule d'émotion chez le jeune homme, devinant instantanément qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Lil'…

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne année, Scotty.

- Tu…

- A Chicago, fit-elle en répondant à la question non formulée du jeune homme. Je sais que je suis en numéro masqué, mais… C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te souhaiter mes vœux autrement que sur répondeur.

Scotty était muet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. Qu'elle pense à lui ce soir-là le déstabilisait.

- Bonne année à toi aussi Lilly, parvint-il à lui dire.

Un silence fit son apparition, Lilly luttant contre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient, Scotty réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

- Je pense que d'ici quelques instants, on risque d'être interrompus, lui signala t'il. Je suis juste en face d'une horloge et il est bientôt…

- Je… Scotty, je…

Lilly entendit le carillon de l'église du village où elle se trouvait, sonner minuit. Scotty se tut aussi, et ils savourèrent ensemble cet instant.

- Bonne année, Lilly !

- Bonne année !

Ils raccrochèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Lilly resta sur le petit balcon regardant les effusions de joies qu'il y avait un peu partout. Cathy s'approcha.

- Alors, miss solitaire ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant Cathy dans le doute.

- Tu l'as eu au téléphone ?

- Qui ?

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu, fit Cathy en souriant.

- Juste les politesses d'usage, répondit Lilly, rien d'autre !

- Ah oui, rien d'autre ? Demanda Cathy avec malice. Et ce petit sourire ?

- Je…

- Mais fonce ! Vas à Philadelphie ! Vas lui dire que tu ne peux plus vivre loin de lui !

- Bonne année Cathy ! Fit Lilly en faisant en sorte que Cathy se taise.

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Scotty, Cathy s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je te souhaite pour cette année tout le bonheur que tu puisses trouver sur ta route, murmura Cathy, mais vas le chercher ce bonheur !

Lilly ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.


	43. Chapter 43

Bon, y en a qui vont me détester de finir comme ça ! Et oui, pendant une semaine, je vous prive de suites... Bon, en attendant en voici déjà une de suite ;-)

* * *

_Mardi 9 avril 2013, Commissariat de Philadelphie._

Le printemps faisait son grand retour à Philadelphie, amenant son lot de belles journées avec lui. Kat et Carol rédigeaient le rapport d'une enquête que l'équipe venait de terminer. Scotty et Will venaient juste de remonter des archives.

- Quelqu'un sait où le boss et Nick sont ? Demanda Jeffries.

- Stillman est parti en demandant à Vera de le suivre. Mais on n'en sait pas plus, fit Carol.

- Au fait, t'as réussi à te décider pour ton fils ? S'enquit Kat.

- Oui, ça sera une Nintendo DS.

- C'est toujours samedi la fête pour son anniversaire ? Se renseigna Scotty.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Valens ? Remarqua Carol avec un petit sourire.

- Je m'intéresse à mes collègues, il n'y a rien de mal à cela !

Carol eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Nancy m'aide, au cas où ça t'intéresse…

Will et Kat éclatèrent de rire. Ils aimaient voir l'ambiance au beau fixe. Carol et Scotty s'étaient expliqués calmement, et ils en étaient arrivés à classer définitivement le contentieux qu'il y avait entre eux. Carol avait cependant remarqué que Nancy, une mère célibataire d'un copain de son fils, n'était pas indifférente à son collègue. Elle le taquinait sans cesse maintenant qu'elle l'avait découvert.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Demanda Scotty innocemment.

- Je commence à te connaître, maintenant, tu sais… Et puis je sais qu'à chaque fois, tu marches !

C'est à ce moment que Nick et John revinrent.

- Nous avons du boulot ! S'exclama juste le lieutenant.

- Une nouvelle enquête, chef ? Demanda Kat.

- Nous revenons de chez Steve Foreman, informa Nick.

- Steve… Mais le meurtre de son frère est classé, non ? S'étonna Scotty.

- Un nouvel élément, concernant la disparition de sa femme, répondit Stillman.

- Elle ne se serait pas suicidée ? Fit alors Carol stupéfaite.

- Miller, vous souvenez de cette hypothèse que vous aviez émise ?

- Selon laquelle Emilia ne serait pas blanche dans cette affaire ? Répondit-elle.

- Non, chef, vous croyez vraiment que… Commença Scotty.

- Ce n'est pas à exclure vu les différents rebondissements dans cette enquête, remarqua Nick.

- On fait comment ? Fit Kat.

- On enquête d'abord ici. Il faut que nous cherchions dans la vie de Samantha et de Steve, avant de voir avec Chicago… Indiqua John.

Scotty releva la tête et croisa le regard de son chef. Le simple fait d'évoquer le nom de cette ville lui faisait toujours plus ou moins de l'effet. Il s'était résolu à essayer d'oublier, de tourner la page, mais croyant y être arrivé, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Chicago, Bureau de Dave de la criminelle, au même moment._

Dave raccrocha. John Stillman venait de lui apprendre le nouvel élément dans l'affaire Foreman, mais lui avait demandé de ne pas l'ébruiter. Il se leva, regarda ses agents mettre en commun leurs hypothèses dans une sombre histoire de meurtre dans une confrérie étudiante. Cette enquête n'en finirait donc jamais ? Il avait remarqué que Lilly avait été éprouvée par la résolution du meurtre d'Andrew, elle ne le montrait pas, mais il avait remarqué que son comportement avait changé. Elle était devenue nettement plus froide et distante envers les suspects et témoins, et il n'était pas rare, que ceux-ci le lui fassent remarquer. Elle ne parlait plus de Scotty non plus, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais parlé auparavant, il avait remarqué que la simple évocation de Philadelphie la renfermait encore un peu plus dans sa coquille. Il se demanda cependant combien de temps, elle tiendrait en agissant de cette façon ?

_Samedi 15 juin 2013, Philadelphie._

Scotty était debout, il regarda l'heure : 8h42. Dans sa cuisine, il regardait le chat qui mangeait, l'air pensif. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux mois qu'il fréquentait Nancy. Au début, Carol s'était mise en tête de jouer les entremetteuses. Scotty avait besoin de renouveau. Puis, il s'était pris au jeu, et avait trouvé des points communs avec Nancy. Elle dormait encore, il n'osait pas la réveiller. Son chat vint ronronner dans ses jambes, il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

Nancy avait choisi ce moment pour se lever. Pelotonnée dans un pull bien trop grand, elle marchait en chaussettes.

- D'accord ! Tu préfères faire des papouilles à ton chat ! Lança t'elle avec un petit sourire.

- Mais non… Je… Commença t'il surpris et gêné par le fait qu'elle l'ait découvert.

- T'es mignon, Scotty ! Vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait…

- Je te fais un café ?

- Oui, merci.

- Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je travaille cet après-midi.

- Tu…

- Je suis dans l'équipe d'astreinte.

- Le seul week-end que l'on passe ensemble depuis 3 semaines, et tu m'annonces à la dernière minute que tu bosses !

- Je remplace Vera ! Il…

- T'avais qu'à dire non ! S'énerva Nancy. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu préfères ton travail à moi…

- Nancy… Je ne pouvais pas refuser, Nick m'avait déjà remplacé… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais… Matt est chez ma mère, mais puisque tu travailles, je vais passer la journée avec lui !

- Nancy…

- Parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre Scott ! Un coup, tu es adorable, attentionné… Et la minute d'après tu me fuis…

- Je ne… Je ne te fuis pas ! Je… J'ai juste un boulot qui me prend beaucoup de temps !

- Tu t'occupes des affaires classées ! Les victimes sont mortes depuis pas mal de temps… Alors qu'elles attendent un jour de plus…

- Carol fait ce boulot aussi, et tu ne lui dis rien !

- Carol n'est pas ma petite amie ! Toi si !

Nancy se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme seul. Il but le reste de son verre de jus d'orange, et se dirigea vers la salle. Cinq minutes plus tard, Nancy quittait l'appartement. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait parler, mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Continuer ou arrêter ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait fait attention au répondeur qui clignotait depuis la veille au soir.

* * *

A dans une semaine donc ^^ Je pars en vacances, et à mon retour, je reprendrais la suite de cette historie ^^


	44. Chapter 44

**_Me voici revenue ! Donc, je reprends mes marques doucement, mais sûrement ! Déjà, on commence par la suite de Vivre ^^_**

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Scotty fit son apparition au central.

- Scotty ? S'étonna Will. Je ne t'attendais pas…

- Nick m'a demandé de le remplacer.

- T'avais rien de mieux à faire ce dimanche ?

- Je lui étais redevable.

- Et Nancy…

Scotty ne répondit pas, Will comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que Nicky m'évite, fit Will.

- Ah oui ?

- Il t'a fait un cadeau empoisonné, si tu veux mon avis… Il devait m'aider à chercher dans les affaires de Samantha Foreman.

- Ca y est… On a l'autorisation ?

- Disons, qu'il fallait attendre les résultats de l'autopsie.

- Et…

- Samantha a bien été tuée…

- Alors, attelons-nous à la tâche, et finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute avec cette affaire !

Will eut un petit sourire. La détermination du latino lui rappelait celle de Lilly, jadis.

Au même moment, Nancy ouvrait la porte de l'appartement de Scotty. Il lui avait donné une clé qu'elle pouvait utiliser en cas d'urgence. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait laissé son portable, c'était donc une urgence, mais elle se sentait coupable de revenir chez lui après leur dispute. Elle ne faisait rien de mal… Juste chercher son portable. Elle passa devant le téléphone et vit que le répondeur clignotait. Elle voulu effacer son message, elle lui laisserait un mot sur la table de chevet. Elle écouta le message et appuya sur le bouton « effacer », cependant le répondait clignotait toujours, et elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, la machine délivra le message suivant. C'était la voix d'une femme qui visiblement n'en était pas à son premier verre.

_Hey ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle… C'est évident que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de moi, Scott… Je… Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la nouvelle année… Je comprends… Mais… Ma vie est un désastre ! On pourrait même en faire un livre… « La vie de Lilly Rush ! » Mon dernier petit ami en date est un meurtrier, et il m'a bien eu… Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait… Mais… Pourquoi je te dis ça, Scotty ? Pourquoi je te parle de Jack ? Et… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ? Je suis tombée sur une photo d'elle et de moi… Une photo prise à la maternité… Elle me manque… Tu me manques… Je…_

Nancy arrêta la lecture du message. Elle ne voulait pas connaître la suite. Elle s'assit lentement sur le canapé regardant le répondeur clignoter. Puis, elle se leva, et se mit à chercher son portable qu'elle trouva bien vite. L'objet était resté sur la table de nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la voix féminine sur le répondeur. Elle retourna dans la salle, et son regard se porta sur un petit buffet. Elle secoua la tête.

_- Arrête Nancy, se dit-elle, tu ne peux as faire ça ! De quel droit d'ailleurs…_

Mais la curiosité additionnée à une petite pointe de jalousie prit le dessus. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir qu'elle trouva, et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit un petit album photos. Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix qui lui disait de ranger, et s'assit à même le sol. Elle ouvrit, et découvrit des photos légendées et datées. C'est comme cela qu'elle vit la famille de Scotty. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il posait avec ses parents et son frère. Sur plusieurs autres, elle fit la connaissance d'Elisa, puis, elle tomba sur le faire-part de décès. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était cette jeune femme pour Scotty. Elle referma l'album. Sa curiosité était malsaine, mais une force la guidait à continuer sa découverte. Elle feuilleta quelques pages, puis tomba sur une photo marquée : « Lilly et moi au bal de la Police ». Elle y vit les deux jeunes gens enlacés tendrement, et reconnut Kat Miller à côté. Sur une autre, elle vit la même Lilly, les mains posées sur son ventre qui prenait l'allure d'un petit ballon. La jeune femme blonde était tout sourire sur cette photo. Sur une autre, Lilly, Scotty et un petit bébé posaient. Puis, sur une autre page, un autre faire-part de décès au nom de Julia Valens Rush. Elle referma l'album, les larmes aux yeux et se sentant coupable quant à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_Chicago au même moment._

Lilly était assise à une terrasse, profitant du soleil de plus en plus chaud qui laissait présager un beau début d'été. Elle reposa son verre sur la table, et repensa au message qu'elle avait laissé à Scotty la veille. Pourquoi elle l'avait fait, elle ne savait pas, mais depuis la résolution du meurtre d'Andrew Foreman, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Cathy vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, et elle chassa ses idées noires de sa tête. Elle n'avait trouvé que le boulot pour rester à la surface, alors qu'elle plongeait.

- Tu peux me dire qui on espionne comme ça ?

- Oliver Daniels ! Précisa Lilly.

- Oliver… Lil', tu sais que le boss nous a interdit de poursuivre l'enquête !

- Et ce salopard peut continuer ainsi à se promener libre… Regarde autour de toi, Cathy. Il y a pas mal de jeunes étudiantes… Ce type…

- Est la pire des ordures que j'ai connues de toute ma carrière, je suis d'accord, mais on n'a pas de preuves ! On ne peut pas l'accuser…

- Et que fais-tu de sa prise de contact avec toutes les victimes ? Bizarre, peu de temps après, toutes ces jeunes filles sont retrouvées mortes après avoir subi des agressions sexuelles.

- Je le sais bien, Lil'…

Le portable de Cathy sonna, elle répondit. Lilly fixait Oliver Daniels qui les avait remarqué. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui dégoûta la jeune femme et passa devant elles en faisant un petit signe de tête.


	45. Chapter 45

_Philadelphie, 2h35 du matin, domicile de Scotty Valens._

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée à chercher un lien entre Samantha Foreman et Emilia Delgado, Scotty était rentré chez lui. Il vit son répondeur clignoter, mais l'ignora. Il savait que Nancy avait dû chercher à le joindre, mais tellement épuisé, il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle ce soir. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, et se leva. Il repassa devant son répondeur sans pour autant le consulter et entra dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, sortit une bouteille de lait et but à même la bouteille. En refermant la porte, il trouva une feuille de papier pliée avec son nom écrit dessus. Il enleva l'aimant qui la maintenait, et lut le mot de Nancy. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lisait. Elle lui disait qu'elle était désolée. Mais de quoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle lui disait aussi qu'elle voulait le revoir pour qu'elle lui redonne sa clé. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se posa une multitude de questions. Que voulait-elle bien pouvoir dire ? Il l'appellerait, il fallait qu'ils se parlent.

Il repassa par la salle, et s'approcha de son répondeur, il appuya sur le bouton et le message de Lilly se déclencha. Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé et comprit pourquoi Nancy s'excusait et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être indiscrète. Il écoutait la voix hésitante de Lilly, le cœur serré. Aussi lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avancer, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Au ton de la jeune femme, il se doutait que c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait dire tout cela, mais elle avait dû en avoir besoin pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il décida de sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il marcha longtemps, puis finalement, se retrouva devant le domicile de Nancy. 6h30, ce n'était pas une heure pour débarquer chez les gens, pensa t'il, mais il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la jeune femme qui lui répondit la voix ensommeillée.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Nancy fixant Scotty, hésitante quant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle se doutait qu'il avait entendu le message, et elle savait qu'il avait dû en être bouleversé.

- Scotty…

- Lilly… C'est… Une de mes anciennes collègues, mon ancienne co-équipière, et…

- Eh, doucement Scott, je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer… J'ai été bien trop curieuse. J'aurais dû stopper le répondeur dès le début !

- Je viens de passer les 3 années les pires de ma vie. Et quand je crois que tout commence à aller mieux…

- Vous avez enterré votre fille Scotty ! Ce n'est pas rien…

- Comment… Comment sais-tu que…

- Je…

Nancy se sentit confuse. A aucun moment, Lilly n'avait fait allusion au décès de Julia. Elle décida donc de tout lui raconter, et à sa grande surprise, Scotty ne broncha pas. Ou est-ce qu'il était bien trop abasourdi pour lui reprocher quoique ce soit ? Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Elle le suivit dans le salon.

- Parle-moi, Scotty ! Dis-moi au moins…

- De quel droit ?

- Je suis désolée… Je…

- Et si j'avais fouillé dans ta vie ? Si j'avais été aussi pervers que toi ?

- Scotty !

- Tu m'aurais posé la question ce matin, je t'aurais raconté… La preuve je commençais à le faire, mais tu m'as interrompu, car tu le savais déjà…

- Ecoute, je sais ce que c'est…

- J'en doute fort… Tu n'as jamais perdu d'êtres qui t'étaient chers ?

- Détrompes-toi… Le père de Matt, est mort peu après sa naissance. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, et il était venu me rejoindre le midi pour déjeuner ensemble, il a traversé et n'a pas fait attention à la circulation. Je n'ai connu que très peu de temps mon grand-père maternelle…

- Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux qu'on pleure ensemble ?

- Ce que je veux dire Scotty, c'est que la vie continue… Et je suis là pour t'aider à le faire.

- A faire quoi ?

- A tourner la page définitivement. Et surtout, vous n'avez jamais parlé de ça. Vous ne vous êtes jamais…

- Je t'en prie Nancy, on ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps pour que tu règles ma vie !

- Je ne la règle pas, je t'aide…

- Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ce matin ? Si c'est pour me dire que tu l'aimes encore, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je le vois bien.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin… Je… Tu m'en demandes trop Nancy. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! Je ne veux pas m'engager sérieusement pour le moment.

- Je l'avais deviné Scotty. Le premier week-end depuis trois semaines que l'on passe ensemble et tu trouves le moyen de l'éviter.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder, Nancy laissa au latino le choix. Il partait, ou il restait. Celui-ci se leva et s'excusa auprès d'elle et sortit.


	46. Chapter 46

_Lundi 17 juin 2013, Philadelphie Criminelle._

Scotty était déjà là lorsque John arriva. Surpris, ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, constatant juste le visage cerné de son collègue. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Steve Foreman débarqua.

- Elle m'a appelé, fit-il à Kat.

- Emilia vous a contacté ! S'étonna Carol.

- Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de Mickael.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Demanda Kat.

- Que le bilan était positif. Il supporte de mieux en mieux le nouveau traitement, et les médecins sont confiants.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, mais…

- Non, inspecteur Dickinson, je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de Sam. Mais pourquoi Emilia aurait pu…

- Nous le savons pas encore, mais nous avons eu le retour de l'autopsie pratiquée sur votre femme, fit Kat.

- Et…

- Au vu des analyses ADN que nous avions réalisées sur Emilia et Jack, nous pouvons vous certifier que celui d'Emilia a été retrouvé sur le corps de Samantha.

- Mais…

- Vous nous avez confié avoir acheté une arme lorsqu'une vague de cambriolage a eu lieu dans votre quartier, or cette arme est introuvable… Intervint Carol.

- Je…

- Non, Steve… Nous savons que vous êtes en règle pour cette arme, mais nous trouvons juste étrange que celle-ci soit introuvable, alors que l'autopsie révèle que votre femme a été frappée par la crosse d'un revolver, et que sous le choc, elle a heurté quelque chose. Son assassin a maquillé le meurtre, en mettant en évidence un verre avec un fond d'alcool dedans et des médicaments.

Steve regarda Kat, incrédule.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Votre femme a été assassinée Steve, fit Carol. Nous en avons la preuve formelle. L'ADN d'Emilia a été retrouvé sur son corps, mais cela ne justifie pas que nous l'arrêtions, nous n'avons pas de preuves plus importantes.

- Nous allons l'interroger pour en savoir plus, car il est clair qu'elle est venue à Philadelphie et qu'elles se sont vues, lui indiqua Kat.

_19h45._

Il ne restait plus que John et Scotty. Ce dernier débarqua dans le bureau de son chef l'air sûr de lui.

- Il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous accompagner, chef, et…

- Et ce ne sera pas vous Scotty.

- Mais…

- Vous avez tout le loisir pour vous rendre là-bas, mais pour cette enquête, non. D'ailleurs, à Chicago, la crim' ne participe pas.

- Chef !

- C'est non, Scotty ! Fit Stillman sur un ton autoritaire. Avez-vous remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et sortit du bureau sous le regard de son chef. John regarda Scotty, et il se dit qu'il faisait peine à voir. Il décida donc de parler à Lilly une fois qu'il serait sur place.

_Lundi 24 juin 2013, Chicago. 8h42, Bureau de la criminelle._

- Je vais finir par croire John que vous aimez l'air de Chicago ! S'exclama Dave en accueillant son homologue.

- En temps normal, oui… J'aime bien Chicago comme ville, mais j'aimerais en profiter autrement que pour le boulot !

- Je vous comprends… Inspecteur Valens, c'est donc vous qui venez prêter main forte.

- Oui. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour appréhender le suspect.

- Il faut juste que…

- Je ne suis là que pour faire mon boulot ! Rien d'autre…

- Et l'inspecteur Rush sait à quoi s'en tenir également, Dave, fit remarquer Stillman. Je l'ai prévenu.

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait le pourquoi de votre visite ici. D'ailleurs, actuellement nous sommes sur une affaire de violeur et tueur en série.

- Le type qui a réussi à être acquitté faute de preuve ? Lança Scotty ahuri. Ca fait la une des journaux en ce moment.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau. Cathy et Anthony levèrent la tête, stupéfait, tandis que Lilly n'y prêta aucune attention, le combiné de téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle était en attente depuis un quart d'heure, et commençait à s'impatienter. Oliver Daniels vivait ses dernières heures de tranquillité et elle comptait bien être celle qui lui passerait les menottes. Scotty risqua quand même un petit regard vers elle, mais la voix de Dave le rappela à la raison.

- Le lieutenant Stillman et l'inspecteur Valens sont là pour arrêter Emilia Dickinson pour le meurtre de Samantha Foreman.

- Bon retour parmi nous, fit Anthony en tendant la main à John.

- Emilia a donc joué un rôle dans cette histoire ? Demanda Cathy.

- Il faut croire, oui… fit Stillman. Lilly, continua t'il en saluant la jeune femme.

- Chef !

Elle regarda Scotty qui baissa aussitôt son regard. Elle fit de même, puis se reconcentra.

- Du nouveau Rush ? Demanda Dave.

- Je suis en ligne avec le FBI, depuis environ quinze minutes.

- Les fédéraux ?

- Daniels, est l'un des types les plus recherchés du moment, fit Lilly, et j'essaie de participer à son arrestation.

- Bon courage Lil', fit Scotty en la dévisageant.

Elle esquissa un début de sourire en guise de remerciement. Ce qui ravagea le cœur du latino qui dû encore une fois se raisonner. Anthony n'avait rien perdu de cet échange de regard. Dave l'appela dans son bureau et lui demanda d'accompagner Scotty, Stillman devant régler quelques formalités avant.


	47. Chapter 47

_Lundi 24 juin 2013, Chicago. 10h35, domicile d'Emilia Delgado._

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, inspecteurs ? Demanda Emilia en leur déposant une tasse de café sur la petite table basse.

- Nous aimerions avoir quelques précisions concernant le meurtre d'Andrew, lui indiqua Scotty.

- Jack a été arrêté, il me semble.

- Oui, mais il y a un truc qui ne colle pas avec Samantha. Ils s'échangeaient une correspondance, et…

- Jack serait innocent ? Fit Emilia stupéfaite.

- Non, mais il a peut-être eu un complice…

- Et Sam, ne supportant plus, de…

- Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de Samantha, remarqua Anthony.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir me parler d'elle ?

- Vous la connaissiez… Vous… Commença Scotty.

- On s'est fâchée…

- Non, Emilia, ne faites pas ça, lui conseilla Anthony. Nous savons que vous étiez restée en contact pour votre fils.

- Je parlais beaucoup plus souvent à Steve… Demandez-le-lui.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu venger celui que vous aimiez ? Fit Anthony. Même si vous vous assurez du contraire, Andrew était…

- Il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et moi… Il éprouvait des sentiments pour Sam !

- Croyez-moi, fit Scotty doucement, les sentiments très forts qu'on a éprouvés pour une personne, ne disparaissent jamais totalement ! On peut essayer de se convaincre du contraire, on peut tout faire pour les oublier, mais il y aura toujours quelque chose qui vous les rappelleront. Regardez, Steve et Samantha…

- Et même si vous avez confié votre fils à Steve et Samantha, il s'agit de votre fils ! Fit Anthony. Une mère ne coupe pas tout contact avec son enfant sans essayer un jour ou l'autre de le reprendre.

- Ecoutez, je suis obligée de… Je commence mon service dans une heure, et…

- Nous avons le rapport des médecins qui suivent votre fils, Emilia, conclut Scotty. Au cas où cela vous intéresse, nous les tenons à votre disposition au central de police.

Scotty et Anthony quittèrent donc le domicile d'Emilia qui s'efforça de paraître naturelle. Mais, en effet, l'instinct maternel était plus fort que tout. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Michael, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Dans la voiture, Anthony conduisait. Il jetait de temps à autres des petits regards à son voisin, qui à la longue, s'en aperçut.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va venir ? Demanda Anthony.

- Nous lui avons dit que nous avions des nouvelles de son fils… Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra.

- Vous savez, Scotty, cette affaire nous préoccupe beaucoup.

- Quelle affaire ?

- Oliver Daniels… Mais Lilly est particulièrement troublée…

Scotty se rappela l'affaire George Marks, et en fit part à Anthony.

- Oui, c'est vrai, on peut y retrouver certaines ressemblances, mais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend trop l'affaire Daniels à cœur, comme si elle ne vivait que pour cette enquête.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Scotty timidement.

- Je pense que vous le savez !

- Et comment…

- Ne me dites pas que votre présence ici n'est due que pour l'enquête, inspecteur.

- Et pourtant…

- Elle ne fera jamais le premier pas. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que vous, mais, j'en ai plus appris sur elle pendant cette enquête que depuis son arrivée à Chicago.

- Et je vous répète que je ne suis pas là pour la…

- C'est quand même insensé qu'Emilia ait pu commettre ce meurtre, fit Anthony pour changer de conversation.

- Il nous faut ses aveux, Anthony, pour le moment, elle est innocente.

Le portable d'Anthony sonna, il demanda à Scotty de décrocher. Ce dernier répondit donc à Cathy.

- On ne retourne pas au central, fit-il.

- On va où ?

- Sur les lieux d'un meurtre. Sur les quais.

- Non… Une autre ?

Le silence de Scotty lui donna la réponse. Avant de brancher le gyrophare, il frappa des mains sur le volant.

- Ce type est…

- Calmez-vous Anthony… Lui conseilla Scotty.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Scotty sortit de la voiture, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas sa juridiction, donc il devait laisser Anthony parler. Ce dernier lui fit signe et en tendant sa plaque à un jeune policier, il l'informa que l'inspecteur Valens l'accompagnait. Lilly prenait en notes les constatations du légiste. Ils s'approchèrent.

- Les analyses nous le confirmeront sans doute, commença le Dr Sheperd, mais cette jeune femme a été violée.

- Toujours pas de traces de l'ADN du tueur ? Demanda Anthony.

- Non, aucune.

- C'est une gamine ! S'exclama Lilly. Lindsay Chambers, étudiante en 1ère année de droit, elle vient tout juste d'avoir 20 ans. Ce type…

- Attends, Lilly, commença Scotty en enfilant une paire de gants, Cette fille est brune, alors pourquoi un cheveu blond sur son pull ?

- Oui en effet ! S'exclama Anthony. Daniels vient de commettre sa 1ère erreur.

- Quel est son mode opératoire ? S'enquit le latino.

- Il les drague sans doute dans un bar, leur offre un verre et…

- Retrouve-t'on la drogue du violeur, ou un de ses dérivés, dans le sang des victimes ?

- Oui, fit Lilly. On l'a fait Scott. On a déjà mis les stups sur le coup, mais apparemment, il passe d'intermédiaires en intermédiaires…

- Et puis le mal est déjà fait, inspecteur Valens, fit Anthony, il ne faut que quelques milligrammes pour endormir les victimes. Sachant qu'il est recherché, il a dû s'en procurer beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à se réapprovisionner.

- Et vous vous souvenez de ce site internet qui disait comment en fabriquer ! Intervint l'agent Stills. Même si ce site a été interdit, le mal est fait, oui.

Lilly le présenta à Scotty et Anthony. L'agent Stills travaillait au FBI et collaborait sur l'affaire avec la criminelle de Chicago.

- Inspecteur Rush, je sais que mon directeur vous a demandé de prendre de la distance avec cette affaire, mais je vous remercie de votre aide.

- Agent Stills, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes là que pour arrêter Daniels. Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre…

- Pourquoi le FBI ? S'enquit Scotty.

- Daniels est un fugitif, inspecteur, mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de donner vos suppositions sur cette affaire, vu que vous n'êtes pas…

- Ce n'est pas ma juridiction, oui merci de me le rappeler, répondit Scotty avec lassitude.

- Il est avec moi, intervint Anthony, Philadelphie et Chicago travaillent conjointement sur une autre affaire, et nous étions près de la scène de crime.

Stills dévisageait Lilly. Agé de 45 ans à peu près, aussi blond qu'elle, et les yeux verts, il avait une silhouette élancée. Celle-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien trop préoccupée par la jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser le latino, il avait remarqué l'attitude de l'agent du FBI, et l'indifférence de la jeune femme, et il reconnaissait son professionnalisme. Sur une scène de crime, rien ne comptait à part les suppositions des personnes concernées. Stills lança un petit regard à Scotty, puis s'agenouilla. Il souleva la petite couverture qui avait été posée sur la victime et l'examina.

- L'inspecteur Valens a trouvé un cheveu, signala Lilly. Daniels…

- Il a pu être dérangé, oui c'est une supposition à ne pas négliger, répondit Stills. Surtout quand on sait avec quelle minutie il met en scène ses meurtres.

- Mise en scène ? Interrogea Scotty.

- Toutes les victimes étaient rhabillées, et coiffées, fit Anthony. As-tu encore besoin de mon aide, Lilly, poursuivit-il, Le boss nous a demandé un rapport sur notre visite à Emilia…

- Non, ça devrait aller Anthony, l'agent Stills est là, lui répondit-elle. Merci d'être venus en tout cas.

Anthony se dirigea vers la voiture, tandis que Scotty et Lilly se dévisageaient. La jeune femme avait l'air marqué par cette affaire, et le latino s'en apercevait et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, que Scotty comprit. Il s'éloigna à son tour.


	48. Chapter 48

Patience, patience... l'enquête se termine... lol

* * *

_Jeudi 27 juin 2013, Chicago. 15h, Bureau de la criminelle._

John Stillman avait dû rentrer à Philadelphie. Le divisionnaire le convoquant à la première heure le lendemain au sujet de l'affaire Foreman, ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Pas besoin de mobiliser deux agents selon lui. Scotty et Anthony attendaient la visite d'Emilia. Les photos de son fils la feraient venir, le latino en était persuadé.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Anthony, pourquoi Emilia Delgado aurait tué Samantha Foreman ?

- Les motifs sont parfois incompréhensibles pour nous qui venons de l'extérieur.

- Vous avez raison. Pourquoi attend-elle pour venir ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Le reste de la journée, ils le passèrent à attendre. Mais en vain, Emilia, ne fit pas d'apparition. Lilly et Cathy revinrent un peu plus tard. Stills suivait et s'enferma dans le bureau de Dave.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Demanda Anthony.

- Le FBI nous retire l'enquête, répondit Lilly.

- Comment ça ? Fit-il.

- Daniels est un fugitif, et est recherché par le FBI maintenant, commença Cathy, nous sommes autorisés seulement à être présents sur les lieux du crime et relever les premiers indices… Daniels, est à eux.

- Pour enquêter, il faut bien… Commença Scotty.

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça ! L'interrompit Lilly. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de me les mettre à dos. Ils ont un pouvoir sur nos carrières…

- Arrête, Lil… Je ne te reconnais pas… Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de…

- Quand le FBI te dit stop, et bien tu stoppes tout Scotty, tu ne contestes pas…

- Mais Lilly…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Constatant la réaction de la jeune femme, et connaissant trop bien cette attitude, il sut que le moment n'était pas à la discussion. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.

- Mais bon, dans un sens, on va pouvoir vous aider Anthony et toi, fit-elle de façon à clore le sujet. Emilia sera obligée d'avouer.

_Vendredi 28 juin 2013, Chicago. 10h, Bureau de la criminelle._

Emilia arriva. Un agent désigna Scotty, elle se dirigea vers lui. Après les avoir salué, Anthony et Scotty s'installèrent dans une petite salle, et sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Lilly entra dans la petite pièce derrière la vitre sans tain.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des nouvelles de Michael ? Demanda alors Emilia à Scotty.

- Pas plus que ce que Steve a dû vous révéler, Emilia.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, on était en attente des résultats.

- Ne mentez pas, Emilia, lui conseilla Anthony.

- Je ne mens pas… Vous pensez vraiment que je me servirais de mon fils pour mentir ?

Scotty s'approcha d'Emilia et la regarda fixement.

- J'ai une fille, commença t'il doucement, elle faisait mon bonheur, sa mère et moi étions comblés. Mais voilà, nous avons subi le plus gros des traumatismes pour des parents : perdre son enfant. Nous ne saurons jamais de quoi elle est morte, la mort subite du nourrisson ne s'explique pas… Et tout c'est accéléré, je n'arrivais plus à réconforter celle que j'aimais, et on s'est séparés. Elle est venue ici à Chicago, et moi…

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Lilly avala difficilement sa salive, mais ne tiqua pas.

- Ma vie ne ressemble pas à la vôtre, inspecteur…

- Vous aimez votre fils, mais vous aimiez aussi Andrew, Emilia, continua Scotty, et vous l'aimerez toujours. Comme je l'aimerais toujours… Malgré la vie qui nous a éloignés, elle reste celle qui compte le plus pour moi, et je ne veux que son bonheur, au détriment du mien, si cela peut l'aider à vivre… Andrew et vous, vous vous êtes éloignés, mais les sentiments étaient toujours présents. Des sentiments aussi forts…

- Ne disparaissent pas, fit-elle, je le sais oui… Si je leur ai laissé Mickael, c'était pour Steve. Sam…

Lilly luttait contre les larmes qui avaient envahies ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Scotty dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se reconcentra, l'enquête était prioritaire sur tout le reste.

- Votre meilleure amie vous avait trahie, intervint Anthony.

- Même si je sais que Steve n'était pas le mari idéal, je…

- Samantha et vous étiez comme deux sœurs, continua Anthony, elle vous a trahi en vous volant Andrew celui dont vous étiez folle amoureuse. Oui, c'est vous qui aviez commencé en fautant avec Jack, mais, nous ne sommes que des êtres humains après tout… Pas parfaits, on commet des erreurs, mais parfois, avec un peu de temps ces erreurs sont réparables.

- Pas celle-là… Andrew ne m'a jamais pardonné pour Mickael…

- Il vous aimait encore, fit Scotty, sinon pourquoi se serait-il battu avec Jack ?

- Il était avec Sam, ils…

- Ils étaient dans une période où ils devaient s'épauler mutuellement… Sam, souffrait des infidélités à répétition de Steve, elle souffrait aussi d'être celle qui ne pouvait pas lui donner d'enfants…

- Dans la vie, nous faisons des choix, continua Anthony, ces choix sont parfois difficiles à faire, et risquent de faire souffrir les autres.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Vous êtes allées à Philadelphie, vous vouliez vous réconcilier avec elle, fit Anthony

- Je ne voyais que Steve pour tout ce qui concernait Mickael. Samantha ne…

- Emilia…

- Non ! Vous êtes en train de m'accuser de quelque chose d'horrible ! Jamais je n'aurais pu… Sam et moi… Nous étions comme deux sœurs… Jamais je n'aurais pu…

Lilly eut une idée, elle composa le numéro d'Anthony et lui demanda de venir la voir.

- Elle ne répondra plus à aucune de vos questions, fit-elle lorsque Scotty et Anthony la rejoignirent.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, ça ? S'enquit Anthony.

- Une intuition.

- Cette affaire n'a que trop traîné Lil', répondit Scotty.

- Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Je le ressens aussi…

- Tu le ressens ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et passa devant le latino. Anthony assistait à cette petite scène et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pendant ce court échange, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient dévisagés avec une telle intensité qu'il n'avait pu que se sentir de trop.

- Lilly, tu ressens quoi ? Continua Scotty.

- Laissez-la faire Scotty.


	49. Chapter 49

- Bonjour Emilia, fit Lilly en rentrant dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire.

- Inspecteur Rush… Je suis vraiment désolée… Jack…

- Affaire classée, l'interrompit-elle. Son procès va s'ouvrir bientôt.

- Pourquoi penser que…

- Vous dîtes que Samantha et vous étiez comme deux sœurs.

- Oui, élevées ensemble, et proches…

- Mais elle vous a trahi.

- Je…

- Comme ma sœur ! Quand nous étions petites, j'agissais comme la mère qu'elle aurait dû avoir… Que nous aurions dû avoir toutes les deux. Mais, elle n'a pas été aussi forte que moi, ou je n'ai pas su la recadrer comme seule une mère aurait pu le faire.

- Et votre père ?

- Absent ! Dans la famille Rush, il n'y a que des femmes.

- Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ?

Scotty devina l'intention de Lilly, et s'approcha de la vitre. Cet interrogatoire laisserait des traces sur elle, il en était convaincu. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne pouvait la laisser de marbre.

- Ma sœur m'a trahi aussi. Et je peux vous dire à quel point j'en ai souffert. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas une sainte, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle irait jusqu'à me piquer mon fiancé… Un peu comme Sam avec vous…

- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas…

- Si vous saviez comme je lui en ai voulu ! Comme je lui en veux encore… Mais, j'ai perdu toute trace d'elle. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante, ou si elle n'est pas enfermée dans une de ces prisons quelque part aux Etats-Unis. Nous avions failli nous réconcilier… Même, nous y étions pratiquement parvenues, mais je pense que la vie en avait décidé autrement… Encore une fois, elle m'a trahie… Elle a essayé de semer le trouble dans le semblant de stabilité que j'avais trouvé.

- Sam et moi ne sommes pas sœurs.

- Non, mais vous la considériez en tant que telle. Sinon, pourquoi… La première fois que Chris m'a blessé, j'ai eu une folle envie de lui faire mal. De la blesser physiquement… J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré. Mais voilà, la deuxième fois, je l'ai chassé sans ménagement de ma vie… Et maintenant, je le regrette sincèrement… Elle est loin d'être un ange, mais… je l'aime ! C'est elle qui m'apportait un semblant de vie quand nous étions petites, lorsque maman était trop ivre pour s'occuper de nous.

- Je…

- Sam vous a trahi. Celle que vous aimiez comme votre propre sœur…

- J'ai fait n'importe quoi aussi… Je savais pour les infidélités de Steve, et je n'ai rien dit…

- Parce que vous ne vouliez pas être celle qui l'a fait souffrir…

- Oui, mais…

- Vous vouliez être celle sur qui elle se serait reposée. Alors qu'elle vous trahisse à ce point…

- Je me suis rapprochée de Steve, mais…

- Sam voulait renouer avec vous…

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Andy, sans s'en apercevoir… Elle me dit ça, à moi ! S'exclama Emilia avec rage. A moi, elle m'avoue qu'elle n'arrive plus à faire semblant avec Steve, qu'Andy lui manquait tellement ! Je…

- Lui avez-vous dit que vous éprouviez les mêmes sentiments ? Vous aimiez Andrew, malgré le fait que la vie vous ait séparé, vous continuiez à vivre pour lui…

- Mickael est le seul…

- Ne mentez plus Emilia ! Ne vous mentez plus ! Oui, votre fils est votre raison de vivre, mais…

- C'est elle qui m'a appelé. J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'aller la voir.

**_Flash back._**

**_Philadelphie, samedi 25 août 2012._**

**_Emilia s'approchait du domicile de Steve et de Samantha. Steve n'était pas là. Elle hésita à entrer lorsque Samantha lui ouvrit la porte._**

**_- Merci d'être venue Emi…_**

**_- Je suis là, parce que Steve s'occupe de Mickael…_**

**_- Arrête…_**

**_- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_**

**_- Je regrette le temps où nous étions… Jack m'a appelé. Il veut nous présenter sa nouvelle petite amie._**

**_- L'inspecteur… Oui, Steve et moi la connaissons déjà, mentit Emilia._**

**_- Je pensais que… Enfin, on pouvait se réunir tous ensemble, ici…_**

**_- Non, ne me demande pas de faire semblant Sam… Ne me demande pas d'oublier que…_**

**_- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, mais… Il me manque. Steve et moi, c'est du n'importe quoi…_**

**_- S'il te plaît, Sam… Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !_**

**_- Si je pouvais effacer, jamais je ne gâcherais notre amitié !_**

**_- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu m'avoues que tu es amoureuse d'Andy ! Tu me le dis à moi !_**

**_- Je… Je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour…_**

**_- Arrête ! C'est pathétique ! Tu nies maintenant…_**

**_- Tu étais au courant pour Steve ! Tu le savais…_**

**_- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne voyais pas ses infidélités ! C'était flagrant Sam ! Il te trompait quasiment sous tes yeux !_**

**_- La mort d'Andrew m'a fait prendre conscience de plusieurs choses. Oui au début j'ai été très touchée, mais… Tu me manques ! Steve et moi essayons de sauver les apparences, mais à la moindre dispute, c'est toute cette histoire qui ressort…_**

**_- Il…_**

**_- Tu l'aimes encore, Emi… Ca se voit ! Vous avez vécu tant de choses…_**

**_- Peut-être qu'avec le temps, nous aurions pu reconstruire quelque chose, si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlée Sam !_**

**_- Je sais, c'est de ma faute, et si tu pouvais savoir comme je m'en veux… Je croyais que c'était de l'amour… Mais… je voulais fuir le désastre de mon mariage…_**

**_- Je regrette aussi, mais ne me demande pas ça… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire comme si… Je ne peux pas effacer ce passage… Il y a Mickael._**

**_- Tu… Non… Emi…_**

**_- C'est mon fils !_**

**_- Tu nous l'as confié !_**

**_- J'ai demandé à Steve de s'occuper de lui… Nuance… Je te signale que je paie une partie des frais médicaux !_**

**_- Tu ne t'es pas occupée de lui pendant tout ce temps, et là tu…_**

**_- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu ne venais jamais, tu ne viens jamais avec Steve ! Il n'y a que lui qui s'en occupe !_**

**_- Je…_**

**_- Arrête de te voiler la face Sam ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! C'est d'autant plus stupide…_**

**_- Emi, je veux retrouver notre amitié ! J'en ai besoin… Steve et moi…_**

**_- Je ne te plaindrais pas ! Peut-être avant… Si Andy et toi vous aviez arrêté comme Jack et moi l'avons fait, peut-être que j'aurais pu… Mais…_**

**_- Emi… commença Sam les larmes aux yeux._**

**_Emilia commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne supportait plus de se trouver dans la même pièce. Les larmes aux yeux, elle serra les poings._**

**_- Emi… Je ne peux plus vivre sans ton soutien. Tu es comme ma sœur… On a tout connu ensemble !_**

**_- C'est du passé !_**

**_- Oui ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Oui, je l'ai aimé ! Oui, ma vie s'est arrêtée lorsque j'ai appris sa mort ! Mais…_**

**_- Tais-toi ! Hurla Emilia. Comment oses-tu ?_**

**_- Il t'aimait… Je le voyais bien… En apparence, il faisait celui qui te détestait, mais…_**

**_- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Ragea Emilia._**

**_Son regard s'arrêta sur le tiroir de la petite commode où Steve rangeait le revolver. Il lui avait montré, en lui demandant de ne jamais en parler à Samantha. Elle avait une sainte horreur des armes. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit l'arme, elle s'approcha ensuite de Samantha._**

**_- Tu me l'as enlevé… Tu m'as trahie !_**

**_Elle la frappa à la tête et la jeune femme s'écroula. Les larmes aux yeux, Emilia regardait autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle s'assit et prit une feuille de papier, elle imitait à la perfection l'écriture de son amie. Plus jeunes, elles ne comptaient plus les nombre de devoirs faits en commun… Une fois fini, elle alla chercher des médicaments et versa un peu d'alcool dans un verre._**

**_Fin du flash._**

Lilly finissait d'écrire la déposition d'Emilia. Anthony rentra alors dans la pièce et la menotta. Ils sortirent ensuite, laissant l'inspecteur seule. La porte de la salle d'observation encore ouverte, elle croisa le regard de Scotty. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis, le latino sortit de la pièce. Lilly esquissa un geste, pour le suivre, mais se résigna. Cet échange de regard l'avait touchée.

Un peu plus tard, Cathy et Scotty étaient chez Emilia et la jeune femme prit l'arme de Steve à l'aide de ses mains gantées, puis la rangea dans un sachet. Scotty releva la tête et les fantômes de Samantha et Andrew lui adressèrent un léger sourire en guise de remerciement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Cathy conduisait, mais trouvait que le silence qu'il y avait était pesant. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Scotty l'ayant remarqué aussi, sortit son portable et appela Nick pour lui dire qu'ils avaient terminé l'enquête.

- A Philly, nous avons pour habitude, dès qu'une enquête est terminée, de sortir tous ensemble fêter ça, fit-il, une fois raccroché.

- C'est une bonne idée, oui. Il y a un petit bar sympa, avec Lilly on y va souvent et…

Cathy se tut. Elle ne savait pas comment parler de sa collègue à Scotty.

- Ne vous sentez pas gênée, Cathy. Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire.

- L'affaire Daniels, nous prenait énormément de temps et d'énergie. Elle est à bout, je pense, et le coup de grâce du FBI n'a pas arrangé son état.

- Pourquoi le FBI vous a retiré l'affaire ?

- Daniels est un fugitif et la crim' n'a pas à enquêter là-dessus.

- Il a commis un autre meurtre pourtant !

- Vous les connaissez les fédéraux… Ils ne font confiance qu'à eux.

- Vous pensez que Lilly n'abandonnera pas ?

- Et bien…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, Cathy. Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans son travail, ici. Je n'ai plus à intervenir dans sa vie.

- Elle a confiance en vous, et même si…

- Je n'en ferais rien Cathy.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait remarqué une petite ressemblance avec Lilly. Aussi têtu et borné se dit-elle.


	50. Chapter 50

Voilà, enquête enfin terminée, il reste néanmoins une intrigue à finir :p Oui, oui... Quand je disais que la patience serait tôt ou tard récompensée...

* * *

_Vendredi 28 juin 2013, Chicago, 21h._

Lilly et Cathy étaient installées sur une banquette dans un petit bar. Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres.

- Le boss va voir avec le divisionnaire pour Daniels, fit Lilly en reprenant son sérieux.

- Non, Lilly, ne me dis pas que…

- Ecoute, cette affaire… Nous y avons consacré du temps et de l'énergie, et…

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions Lilly, accepte que…

- Accepter quoi ?

- Il n'est pas venu que pour classer définitivement l'affaire Foreman… Il… Commença Cathy.

Elle s'arrêta et dévisagea sa collègue qui avait changé d'attitude.

- Parle-lui, Lilly…

- Cathy, ne te mêle pas de ma vie…

- Je te dis ça, car il arrive avec Anthony.

Lilly leva la tête et les aperçut effectivement.

- Scotty me disait qu'à Philadelphie, vous aviez pour habitude de vous réunir une fois pas moi, le jeudi, commença Anthony, mais que parfois, vous dérogiez à cette règle et sortiez après avoir terminé une enquête.

- Le premier jeudi de chaque mois, est toujours le rendez-vous incontournable ! Répondit Scotty en évitant le regard de Lilly.

Lilly baissa la tête. Ces jeudis lui manquaient, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais Philadelphie lui manquait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Cathy regarda sa montre, et fit signe à Anthony qu'il était temps de partir. Au début, la conversation était tendue, mais Scotty racontait les plaisanteries de Vera, et Lilly avait pris le relais.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille, Cathy ? Demanda Lilly.

- Non, reste, je suis fatiguée, mais toi…

- Ok, on y va, je te…

- Non, je ramène Anthony, ne t'inquiète pas…

Lilly la dévisagea avec un regard de reproche, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Anthony acquiesça rapidement, et salua Scotty.

- Je suis désolée, fit Lilly une fois Cathy et Anthony partis.

- Je vais peut-être suivre le mouvement, commença Scotty.

- Je te fais fuir ?

- Non, mais…

- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est bizarre, tu as raison.

- Bon, un dernier verre, et après on s'en va, qu'en dis-tu ? Fit-il en dévisageant la jeune femme.

- Ok, répondit-elle troublée par son ancien collègue.

Lilly s'excusa et s'éloigna, juste le temps de se ressaisir. Passer la soirée avec Scotty la gênait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Elle savait qu'il avait écouté son message, elle se doutait aussi qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait en penser, cependant.

Scotty apprécia ce petit répit. La soirée s'annonçait étrange. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : sentiments, doutes et un étrange bienêtre qui commençait à le gagner. La voir sourire, pendant qu'ils relataient les blagues de Nick le calmait. Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié la ville où il était, et tout son contexte.

Un peu plus tard, la conversation avait reprise. Des choses banales le plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que Scotty pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

- Tu veux vraiment te battre pour cette enquête, Lil ?

- Je veux leur rendre justice ! A toutes ses victimes, leurs familles, je me dois de…

- Et calmer ainsi ton sentiment de culpabilité ! Je te connais Lilly, ne prends pas de gants avec moi.

- Mais je…

- C'est toi qui as fait ce que les affaires classées sont aujourd'hui ! Sans toi, Stillman ne serait qu'un lieutenant de la crim' banal… Un boss parmi tant d'autres.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui tiens les rênes à Philly, Scott… Regarde, le service tient debout même quand je ne suis pas là !

- Oui, mais à quel prix ! A ton départ, John a failli raccrocher !

- Comment ça ? S'intrigua Lilly.

- Il était à deux doigts de prendre sa retraite… Will a réussi à le raisonner, mais le divisionnaire a vraiment failli fermer notre unité.

- Il ne m'a rien dit… Commença Lilly troublée. Pourquoi, il m'a caché ça ?

- Certainement parce qu'il tient à toi… Moi aussi, j'ai failli arrêter… Sans toi, ça ne rimait plus…

- S'il te plaît Scotty… Pas de ça ! Pas ce soir !

- J'ai changé d'avis avant de signer définitivement ma mutation. Pour toi, je ne devais pas faire mourir ce service ! Fit-il en ne tenant pas compte des objections de Lilly.

- Scotty…

- Non, Lilly ! Arrêtons de passer sous silence nos sentiments ! Ca m'a détruit ! Ton départ… Je voulais passer ce moment difficile auprès de toi, et regarde où nous en sommes ? 4 ans plus tard, on n'a toujours pas fait notre deuil !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

- Et voilà ! C'est typique de Lilly Rush, ça ! Tu fuis ! Arrête d'avoir peur de tes sentiments ! Je sais pertinemment que ça te travaille autant que moi ! Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Pourquoi avoir cherché à me souhaiter la nouvelle année ?

- Je…

- Tu me manques, Lil… A un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je… J'ai essayé de respecter ton choix, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas ! Tu me manque aussi pendant les interrogatoires. Et pour que Nick en fasse lui-même la remarque, c'est que tu nous manques à tous ! L'enquête Foreman, ton retour rapide… il m'a avoué que pour lui, c'est comme si tu n'étais jamais partie ! Tu vois, Lilly, je ne parle pas que de moi. Tu nous manques à tous…

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur le barman qui s'activait. Scotty remarqua sa manœuvre et se tut.

- Tu sais pourquoi, je n'ai pas cherché à recréer les affaires classées, ici ? Demanda Lilly après un moment de réflexion.

- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, et je ne veux pas que tu te justifies !

- Alors pourquoi chercher à me culpabiliser ? Pourquoi essayer de me faire comprendre que je vous ai abandonné ? Que je t'ai abandonné…

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel…

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Scotty… Je t'ai blessé, je le sais, et je le regrette, mais…

- Je t'aime…

Le barman interrompit le latino. Voyant que Lilly l'observait, il s'était avancé, et demanda donc ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'insista pas, constatant la gêne qui gagnait les deux inspecteurs, et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Lilly se taisait toujours, bien trop surprise qu'il le lui avoue aussi simplement que cela. Scotty essaya de se justifier.

- Lilly, je…

- Pourquoi…

- Depuis cette fameuse nuit, où tu es venue me voir, je veux te le dire, Lilly. On s'était promis de ne pas chercher à raviver ce qu'il y avait entre nous… Mais je n'ai pas pu aller outre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es toute ma vie, Lilly. Je veux… Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit tout ça, mais là, je te le redis face à face… Et en te regardant, je constate que mes paroles ne te laissent pas indifférente.

- Scotty…

- Que faut-il que je fasse ? Dis-moi, et je le ferais.

Lilly avala sa salive difficilement, le cœur battant, elle l'écoutait parler, mais tout ce qu'elle retenait c'était les trois mots qu'il lui avait dit.

- Il faut que je prenne l'air, Scott.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bar. Lilly marchait, Scotty la suivait. Elle se retourna soudain, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux plus souffrir parce que j'aime une personne, et que celle-ci disparaît. Je…

- Je ne partirais pas Lil', je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je n'ai aimé que deux personnes comme je t'aime : Elisa, et Julia. Je les ai perdu toutes les deux, mais toi, tu es là, et je refuse de te perdre.

Il s'était approché d'elle en disant ces paroles, elle l'avait laissé faire, ses yeux encrés dans les siens, et refusant de les baisser de peur qu'il s'en aille. Il lui caressa la joue, elle posa sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Scotty.

- C'est tous les deux qu'on sera fort.

- Si tu savais combien je regrette… Commença-t-elle avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle par les sanglots qui la gagnaient. C'est de ma faute si elle…

- Non, Lilly ! l'interrompit Scotty. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne… Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait une malformation, mais que cela c'était généralisé bien avant qu'on ne puisse faire quelque chose…

- Oui, mais elle refusait de manger, j'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû…

- Hey, fit-il en lui relevant le menton, on l'a emmené aux urgences dès qu'on a constaté qu'elle n'était pas en forme… On a fait tout ce qu'il fallait Lil' !

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, mais être avec toi, c'est…

- Et moi je te dis, que c'est à deux qu'on arrivera à surmonter ça ! C'est avec de l'amour, qu'on…

- Je…

- Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai raison. Rappelle-toi le matin de Noël, chez mon frère… Une famille c'est ça aussi…

Lilly eut un timide sourire. Elle se rappela la phrase de la belle sœur de Scotty :

_« Quand un des frères Valens te met le grappin dessus, il ne te lâche pas de sitôt. »_

- Quoi ? Fit-il surpris.

- Rien… Mais, Alegria avait raison.

- Quoi ? Que vient faire la femme de mon frère dans cette histoire ?

- Elle vous connait juste par cœur Mike et toi.

- Tu… Tu lui as parlé récemment ?

- Non… Juste une phrase qu'elle m'a dite un jour.

- Et c'était quoi cette phrase ?

- Un secret entre elle et moi.

- Inspecteur Rush, soit vous en avez trop dit, ou soit pas assez !

- Arrête, Scotty, fit Lilly avec un sourire.

- Toi, arrête ! J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça !

- A ta famille…

- Et pour le moment, c'est toi ma famille Lil' ! C'est toi que j'aime comme un fou. C'est toi qui fais battre mon cœur, qui me fais sourire, qui occupes mes pensées. C'est à toi que je pense quand je me réveille, et quand j'éteins la lumière…

- Tais-toi !

Ils se regardaient, profitant du cocon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, mais ils ne voulaient pas interrompre ce moment qu'ils partageaient, incapables de bouger de peur, de le perdre. Ils voulaient juste savourer le regard de l'autre, un regard qui faisait battre leur cœur.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la voiture de location de Scotty, hésitants quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce fut Lilly qui réagit en première. Elle fit le tour de la voiture, et se posta devant la portière du côté passager. Sans mot, Scotty comprit et ouvrit la voiture. Une fois installés dedans, il démarra et demanda juste l'adresse exacte de la jeune femme. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble de Lilly.

- Il y a une place juste là, indiqua Lilly sans regarder son voisin.

- Tu veux que je…

- On n'a pas fini notre conversation, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.


	51. Chapter 51

Attetntion, avant dernier chapitre... Et franchement, qui a cru que je résisterais au fait de les voir ensemble?

* * *

_Samedi 29 juin 2013, Chicago, appartement de Lilly Rush, 9h._

La jeune femme était dans sa cuisine et attendait que le café coule tout en caressant son chat qui était dans ses bras. Elle en avait été étonnée car normalement, il ne se contentait que de quelques tapes amicales et sautait quasiment de ses bras, pour se ruer sur sa gamelle. C'était comme cela presque tous les matins.

- On rêve à quoi, belle blonde ? Fit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

- Je ne rêve pas, j'attends que ce café finisse de couler, c'est tout.

- Et je devrais me poser des questions… Tu préfères ton chat !

Elle se retourna et laissa « 3 pattes » s'échapper. Scotty en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, et d'un geste tendre, il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour toi, lui murmura t'il dans l'oreille.

- Bonjour, fit-elle à son tour en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ca peut aller…

- Comment ça ?

- T'étais obligé de prendre toute la couverture ?

Elle éclata de rire, laissant le latino rêveur. Il avait si longtemps espéré la retrouver, qu'il crut pendant un moment qu'il rêvait. Pour se convaincre du contraire, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, lui levant le menton doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué Lil'.

- Arrête tout de suite Scott ! Je te préviens, j'ai suffisamment pleuré. Je ne veux plus…

Elle s'interrompit et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qu'il approfondit. Lilly se sentit fondre, elle voulait résister à la sensation qu'elle ressentait, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de gâcher près de quatre années de leur vie. Elle avait refusé de voir que malgré la perte de Julia, ils s'aimaient, et qu'ils auraient pu surmonter cette douleur plus facilement. Elle l'éloigna lentement d'elle, et releva la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi Scotty. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire.

Cette phrase ravagea le cœur du jeune homme, et il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il l'attira vivement contre lui et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'il ne retenait plus.

_25 décembre 2013, Philadelphie. Maison de Mike et Alegria Valens._

Neuf heures. Emilio expliquait à sa petite sœur ce qu'il se passait. Andrea allait avoir 1 an dans peu de temps, et il s'était mis en tête de lui détailler le plus possible ce qu'elle voyait pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Scotty tentait en vain de lui expliquer qu'elle était trop petite, mais Emilio semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter. Lilly, quant à elle, se retenait de rire. Alegria et Mike se contentaient de regarder, en spectateurs. Mike constatait que son frère rayonnait, et lorsqu'il dirigea son regard vers Lilly, il vit le même comportement.

- Il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux que le Père Noël a apporté, il me semble, fit Alegria en regardant ses enfants.

Emilio n'attendit pas le deuxième rappel. Il apportait déjà un cadeau auprès de sa sœur que Scotty tenait délicatement sur ses genoux, assit par terre. Cette image frappa alors Lilly qui ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Le fantôme de Julia planerait toujours plus ou moins, constata t'elle. Il ne calculait pas ce qu'il faisait, et n'arrêtait pas de déposer de doux baisers sur la tête de la petite Andrea. Mike s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

- Inspecteur Rush, pas de larmes aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît, murmura t'il dans ses oreilles.

Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire et le remercia. Scotty tourna la tête juste à ce moment. Alegria reprit Andrea et s'assit sur une chaise pour ouvrir le premier cadeau. Emilio ne s'occupait pas de ce qu'il se passait autour et défaisait ses paquets. Scotty s'approcha de Lilly et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Mike pour prendre une photo de son frère et de Lilly. Le bonheur se lisait dans leur comportement.

Un peu plus tard, Lilly s'approcha de Scotty qui aidait Emilio avec un de ses cadeaux. Elle lui demanda de la suivre.

- J'ai un cadeau à te faire, Scott.

- Encore un autre ? Fit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

- Tais-toi, on ne le dit pas encore, c'est notre secret ! Ouvre ça ! Lui ordonna gentiment en lui donnant une petite enveloppe.

Il s'exécuta et déplia une feuille de papier. Le logo du département de la criminelle de Philadelphie attira son attention.

- Lil… Tu…

- Oui ! Ma mutation est acceptée !

- Mais, comment…

- Lorsque John a pris sa retraite, il en avait fait la demande en même temps que la désignation de Will comme successeur.

- Oui, mais…

- Et bien, disons que Will a prévenu le divisionnaire qu'il assurait l'intérim, mais qu'il accepterait la place à une seule condition…

- Que tu reviennes à temps plein ici…

Le sourire de la jeune femme le galvanisa et il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Encore une toute petite chose, cependant, fit-elle, j'emménage de nouveau dans ma maison.

- Tu emménages…

- Oui, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la vendre… Je l'ai donc loué.

- C'est génial Lil !

- Oui, je sais !

Il la serra dans ses bras, mais furent interrompus par Emilio qui s'impatientait de l'absence de son oncle. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait parler avec Lilly. Le petit garçon qui savait le secret que son oncle lui avait confié, n'insista pas, mais Lilly remarqua le clin d'œil complice.

Scotty entraîna la jeune femme dans le petit jardin.

- Je suppose que tu sais qu'il gèle dehors, et que…

- J'ai moi aussi un cadeau à te faire Lilly.

La jeune femme l'observa avec des yeux étonnés. Le petit air sérieux du latino la fit sourire.

- Arrête, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à mener un interrogatoire, là !

- Cette journée commence déjà parfaitement… Tu es là, on fête notre deuxième Noël chez mon frère, et tu m'as annoncé les deux meilleures nouvelles de cette année, hier et aujourd'hui. A mon tour donc de te faire sourire.

- Que veux-tu…

- J'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'on se retrouverait tous les deux. Je te connais Lilly, tu… Rappelle-toi ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Lilly eut un sourire et éclata de rire.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas restée sur ma première impression, Monsieur « macho man ».

- Lil, te moque pas, je suis sérieux…

- Ok, mais il ne fallait pas me rappeler ce petit numéro de drague à deux sous que tu nous avais joué…

- Justement, j'étais impressionné par le fait de bosser avec toi. J'en avais entendu des choses à ton sujet, mais je me suis aperçu qu'en fait tous mes collègues des stups me chambraient parce que je montais chez les « costumes ». Et puis, là encore… Je m'attendais à bosser sur des affaires non poussiéreuses, pensant que c'était juste une lubie qui vous avait pris, car vous n'aviez pas d'affaires en cours. Mais j'ai vite appris que ces affaires méritaient d'être résolues. Et ce, grâce à toi.

- Euh, Scotty, tu me fais peur là… J'ai l'impression que tu fais mon éloge funèbre là !

- Je t'assure que non… Et puis tu ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je veux si tel était le cas…

Elle le frappa doucement sur l'épaule, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… J'étais un inspecteur des stups qui avait beaucoup de chemin encore à faire pour être un meilleur flic que je ne le pensais être. Et c'est toi qui m'as fait devenir ce que je suis maintenant. Tant au niveau professionnel, qu'au niveau personnel. Tu me rends meilleur Lilly. Sans toi, je crois que je serais resté… On a vécu beaucoup de choses… Et je suis sûr d'une seule chose. Je t'aime, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver.

Lilly sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Elle regardait son partenaire d'un air sérieux. Elle le vit chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il sortit la petite boîte, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, plantant son regard azur dans celui couleur noisette de son ami.

- Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai été plus sûr que maintenant. Et jamais de ma vie, je n'ai eu aussi peur de ta réaction…

Lilly avala sa salive difficilement, les battements sourds de son cœur résonnant en elle. Elle le vit ouvrir l'écrin et en sortir la petite bague.

- La seule chose qui finirait de me combler de bonheur, serait que dorénavant, on t'appelle Madame Lilly Valens.

Lilly ne résista pas plus longtemps et laissa ses larmes couler le long de sa joue. D'un geste lent, Scotty lui prit la main gauche et lui glissa la petite bague sur son annulaire. Il acheva l'opération en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le repoussa doucement, et les yeux toujours encrés dans les siens, elle lui répondit positivement. Un « oui » murmuré, mais qui suffit à les transporter dans un monde parallèle. Scotty la souleva alors de terre et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils ne rentrèrent que dix minutes plus tard, transis de froid, mais heureux. Ils croisèrent Mike.

- Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de larmes Madame Valens !

- Tu… Commença Lilly. Non, tu étais dans la confidence ?

- Je… Fit Scotty.

- Tu ne connais pas encore l'inspecteur qui va devenir ton mari ? Incapable de tenir sa langue. Mais bon, celle qui a le plus de mal à garder un secret, c'est Alegria, donc…

- Et tu te bases sur quoi ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Sur rien, intervint Scotty, mais s'il te plaît, vient saluer ta future belle-sœur !

Alegria s'exécuta et serra Lilly dans ses bras.

- Je te l'avais bien dit Lilly, quand un des frères Valens te met le grappin dessus…

- Il ne te lâche pas de sitôt, continua Lilly en souriant.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre de conclusion ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop souffert... Et j'attends les reviews ;-)

* * *

_13 juillet 2014, Hôpital de la Pitié, Philadelphie._

Lilly dormait paisiblement. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne sentit encore moins la main de Scotty qui lui caressait doucement le visage. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, et elle cligna des yeux pour finalement se réveiller.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Hey doucement, mon cœur, il faut que tu te reposes. Ces dernières vingt quatre heures ont été épuisantes pour toi.

- Oui, mais… Je dors tout le temps, et je ne profite pas de…

- On en a profitera à la maison. Mais pour l'instant, le médecin t'a dit de te ménager.

- Scotty, je n'en suis pas à ma première grossesse ! Fit-elle.

- Je sais, Lil… Mike trouve bizarre qu'on ait pensé à Julian en deuxième prénom pour Alex.

- Et bien, tu diras à ton frère, que ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu un deuxième bébé, que nous devons l'oublier !

- Lilly… Il a dit ça…

- Où est Alex ?

- L'infirmière s'occupe de lui.

- Et le petit bout de chou a un sacré caractère ! Intervint l'infirmière en rentrant dans la chambre avec le bébé dans les bras.

- Il a donc le petit côté sanguin de son père, railla Lilly.

- Et oui ! Mon fils est un vrai p'tit homme !

- Et toi, tu es un incroyable modeste, inspecteur Valens.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, inspecteur Valens.

- Pas encore… Pour le moment je suis toujours Lilly Rush.

- Plus pour très longtemps, fit Scotty, profite de tes derniers moments en tant que mademoiselle Rush.

L'infirmière les interrompit et donna Alex à Lilly qui le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Instantanément, le sourire éclaira son visage.

- J'adore ce sourire, fit Scotty en embrassant le front de sa compagne.

- Et moi j'adore quand tu me fais des compliments.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Lilly approcha son visage de celui de Scotty et l'embrassa. Ce dernier approfondit ce baiser, mais, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Arrêtez de vous bécoter au moins pendant trente secondes, intervint Nick, qu'on puisse voir le futur « Casanova » de service.

- Un petit brun aux yeux bleus et avec la peau mate, je pense que oui, il va faire des ravages ce joli cœur plus tard, fit Kat.

- Il a déjà fait craquer la belle blonde qui est à côté de moi, répondit Scotty en taquinant gentiment Lilly.

Trois mois passèrent. Lilly était installée dans la chambre de Kat. Veronica entra sans frapper, et annonça qu'Alex venait de s'endormir, mais elle précisa que Curtis dormait aussi. Ce qui déclencha un fou rire de la part de Lilly et de Carol, Kat se contentant de hocher la tête. Veronica repartit aussi vite, voyant que sa mère commençait à s'impatienter.

- Quand le lui annoncerez-vous ? Demanda Lilly à Kat.

- Annoncer quoi ? Fit Carol.

- Normalement, Lilly, un secret ne se dit pas ! Lança Kat, mi-vexée, mi-amusée.

- Curtis et Kat sont de nouveau ensemble, annonça Lilly sur un ton solennel.

- Rappelle-toi quand Scotty et toi commenciez à sortir ensemble, lui remémora Kat, ils nous l'ont caché pendant six mois, précisa t'elle à Carol.

- Et aujourd'hui, ils se marient… Soit environ 6 ans plus tard.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Fit Lilly sur un ton radieux.

Un peu plus tard, Scotty et Lilly savouraient leur première soirée en tant que mari et femme. Il la prévint qu'Alex venait de s'endormir.

- T'as appelé ton frère ! Tu n'as pas…

- Je te rappelle que…

- Taisez-vous inspecteur Valens ! Fit Lilly sur un ton autoritaire.

- Ou sinon… Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu triches ! Arrête de me faire ton sourire charmeur !

- C'est donc qu'il marche toujours !

- C'est dingue comme tu es modeste !

- C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez inspecteur Lilly Valens.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. La soirée et le reste de leur vie leur appartenait maintenant.

FIN.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ^^ et merci de m'avoir lu, et un grand merci à ma fan number one :-)


End file.
